


Контракт

by Koren_Zla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Дерек, гонимый нуждой и семейным долгом, выставляется на полулегальный аукцион. Он срывает куш, потому что в ходе торгов сын судьи Стилински в последний момент перебивает ставку. Зачем Стайлзу альфа? Как ни странно не для плотских утех или сопровождения на светских раутах. Стайлз сам не рад приобретению. Дерек рад ещё меньше! Но выбора нет ни у одного из них, поэтому и Дереку, и Стайлзу придётся идти на уступки, уживаться и находить компромиссы, чтобы прожить полтора года вместе и не убить друг друга до окончания контракта.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: корень_зла  
> Бета: Мей Подколодный  
> Иллюстраторы: 1) Dark Mousy 2) Ториа Гриа
> 
> написано на Teen Wolf Big Bang - 2019

Стайлз шёл по просторной галерее, вёл Лидию под острый локоток вдоль экспонатов и активно размахивал почти пустым бокалом мартини, захлёбываясь возмущением и, как он считал, вполне праведным гневом:

— Ты посмотри на это! Посмотри! — он широким жестом указал на очередную безвкусную поделку, что висели ровным рядом по одной стене. На другую сторону коридора он смотреть смущался, поэтому решил оскорбиться бесталанными абстрактными картинами. — Явное желание подражать Поллоку! Все эти наслоения, капли, потёки... Но это выглядит не как шедевр, и даже не как приличная работа хорошего художника. Это не полотно, а задрипанный коврик с одной из бесконечных строек Нью-Йорка. И, знаешь, если бы это был реальный коврик, а не жалкая имитация и слепое подражание, эта картина стоила бы своей заявленной цены. Чёрт, да я бы купил её! А тут... Ничего: ни посыла, ни души. Мазня. Лидс, понимаешь, Джексон Поллок был талантлив!

— Он жил в глубокой депрессии и умер от неё же, — вяло и невпопад ответила Лидия. Кажется, она не удостоила даже мимолётным взглядом предмет разговора.

— Вот именно! Ему было что сказать, пусть все слова были печальными, но они были. Талант Поллока был так велик, что ему не надо было рисовать грустных людей и хмурые тучи над ними! Он сразу рисовал эмоции! Поэтому его картины висят в музеях мира, а не здесь... — Стайлз опять возмущённо махнул рукой, указывая на противоположную стену, от которой старался держаться дальше.

Возможно, какой-нибудь варвар или извращенец мог бы назвать это своеобразной выставкой греческих скульптур, но Стайлз считал это всё унижением личности. И не только личности самих "статуй", но и приходивших присмотреть себе экземпляр на выбор. Будь у него хоть какой-то выбор и чуть больше времени в запасе, а может, чуть меньше амбиций, ноги бы его здесь не было.

— Это невежливо, Стайлз, они тебя слышат, — вздохнула Лидия, поправила причёску и неспешно перешла на другую сторону, разглядывая ближайшего альфу, что сидел в герметичной колбе в одних трусах. Он привалился задницей к высокому барному стулу и локтем опирался на такой же высокий столик. Из украшений на нём ютился лишь графин с водой и стакан. Альфа, завидев зрительницу не оживился и не стал принимать более выгодные позы, чтобы разрекламировать себя. Стайлз нехотя встал рядом и тоже уставился на «экспонат»: красавчик — светлоглазый брюнет, такому даже не надо себя как-то представлять, готов к употреблению в любом виде. — Хорош, но не в моём вкусе. Что думаешь?

— Я не хочу никого выбирать! Я чувствую себя рабовладельцем! — Стайлз немного истерично допил остатки мартини и в ужасе уставился на угрюмого мужика. Наверное, обиделся на громкие разглагольствования.

— Не уверена, что рабы — даже самые лучшие — стоили таких денег, сколько просит этот симпатяга, — Лидия кивнула на ценник, который запрашивал альфа за контракт с собой. Стайлз уставился на цифру и присвистнул.

— Интересно, за что он просит так много? Какие-то эксклюзивные навыки? Или он Бог Секса? Или он может быть и личным телохранителем? Может быть, он спец в логике Декарта?

Отец всегда говорил, что у Стайлза инстинкт самосохранения вытеснило любопытство. Именно оно сейчас в неравной борьбе опрокинуло на лопатки стеснение и неловкость и заставило своего хозяина деликатно постучать по оргстеклу. Альфа от звука не вздрогнул, но так резко и пристально уставился на Стайлза, что вздрогнул тот. Он замер под взглядом и не сразу вспомнил, что вообще хотел. Мужчина в колбе под номером 147539, но без имени, терпеливо ждал.

— Привет, горячий альфа! Скажи, пожалуйста, ты мечта богатого извращенца или нехило проигрался в карты?

— Привет, наглая омега. Свои денежные запросы я готов обсуждать только с тем, кто может их удовлетворить в полном объёме. Тешить твоё любопытство я не собираюсь. Сначала деньги — потом вопросы.

— Воу… — опешил Стайлз. — Ты просто... ты бы хоть ознакомился с азами маркетинга, что ли. С таким подходом ты только распугаешь потенциальных клиентов.

— Ты хочешь меня купить? — спросил альфа с бесконечным скепсисом в голосе. Наверняка, всё видел и слышал, только притворялся истуканом. Стайлз замотал головой, опешив. Альфа усмехнулся и продолжил изображать атланта на перерыве.

Лидия фыркнула, пряча усмешку, и повела Стайлза к следующей колбе. Тот притих и почти перестал жаловаться на картины, свою судьбу и разбавленный мартини. Он лишь ходил уставшим и недовольным придатком за подругой и вяло кивал или мотал головой, если Лидия спрашивала его мнения о том или ином экземпляре. Стайлз был уверен, что в итоге она выберет именного того альфу со смазливой рожей и самодовольным выражением лица, который понравился ему меньше всего.

Зал с альфа-мужчинами кончился довольно быстро, до торгов и выкупа "лотов" осталось достаточно времени, поэтому они с Лидией забрели сначала в зал альфа-женщинами, а потом и в секцию омег. После полупустых залов с альфами, где курсировали в лучшем случае с десяток заинтересованных в "экспонатах", в залах с омегами было не протолкнуться. Не то, чтобы Стайлз был шовинистом, но всё равно удивлялся, что не все колбы были заполнены тонкими и звонкими омегами с огромными наивными глазами. Да он сам был мало похож на сложившийся в голове стереотип! Что за ерунда... Стайлз подхватил ещё один мартини с подноса проплывающего мимо официанта и остервенело вгрызся в оливку. Ему не нравилось это мероприятие. Ему не хотелось в этом участвовать. Ему не хотелось покупать человека, как породистую ездовую лошадь. От неловкого сравнения на уши наполз горячий румянец, который срочно пришлось заливать ещё одним коктейлем.

— Это уже пятый, — Лидия ухватил его за руку, не дав схватить очередной разбавленный мартини. — Идём, скоро торги.

— Неужели мои муки закончатся?.. — спросил Стайлз, драматично вздыхая.

— Они не закончатся, если ты не купишь сегодня кого-нибудь. И твой отец, Стайлз. Он будет недоволен.

— Он любит меня! И примет моё решение не поощрять работорговлю!

— Хватит называть это так, — Лидия недовольно поджала губы. — И у твоего отца не бесконечное терпение. Тем более... — в первые за день в её глаза встретились с глазами Стайлза, а голос стал участливым и тихим. — Тебе самому приятно это терпеть? Позволь себе это, позволь себе свободу.

— Да какая это свобода, Лидс? — Стайлз отмахнулся и погрузился в свои печали.

Меж тем амфитеатр забился потенциальными покупателями, а на сцене загорелся свет. Отдавив Стайлзу ногу — слава богам, что не шпилькой, а обычным каблуком, — мимо прошла хищная блондинка с жёлтой наклейкой омеги на груди. При входе, после оплаты билета, каждый называл свой статус и получал соответствующий цвет. Верили на слово. Но наверняка эта дамочка соврала, ничего в ней омежьего не было. И нет, в Стайлзе говорил не шовинизм, а чутьё. От дамочки хотелось сбежать на другой конец света и не попадаться под идеально белые зубы. Небось долгими зимними вечерами она сначала подпиливала их, а потом свои когтищи. Запугав себя своими же фантазиями, Стайлз чуть сдвинулся на стуле и от безысходности уставился на сцену, где по одному дефилировали лоты. Вызывали их по номерам, поэтому и омеги, и альфы шли вперемешку. Красавчик, зацепивший Лидию, был одним из первых и сорвал куш. На него выстроилась чуть ли не очередь, и три женщины, включая Лидию, довели стартовую сумму до абсурдно высокой. Ну, Стайлз так считал. Лидия же, выигравшая торги, с самым самодовольным видом в мире поправила юбку и уселась на неудобный стул, как на Железный Трон.

Хищная соседка с другой стороны вела себя ещё хуже. На какой-то чёрт она купила двух разнополых омег, женщину-альфу и явно не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. Один раз она легко перебила чужую ставку, даже не моргнув, и пугала. Пугала всем своим видом, жуткой улыбкой и идеально уложенными волнами. Они были ещё идеальнее, чем у Лидии! У Стайлза шли холодные мурашки от её голоса и повадок.

— Сейчас выведут твоего хмурого альфу, — шепнула Лидия на ухо.

— Зачем ты запомнила его номер?! — прошипел смущённый Стайлз в ответ. — И не мой он!

— Вполне может стать твоим, — Лидия дёрнула плечом и села ровно.

Стайлз присполз на дурацком стуле и уставился глазами на светлое пятно, в которое вступил хмурый мужчина. Он смотрел в пол и почти не реагировал на реплики в свою сторону, не больше необходимого минимума. Нелюдимый тип. Кому такой вообще нужен? Выяснилось, что много кому. За его сексуальную тушку активно торговалась пожилая дама и какой-то мужик в ковбойской шляпе. Они перекидывались мелочёвкой, перебивая цену каждый раз лишь на тысячу баксов. Стоило им угомониться, как хищная соседка вальяжно поднялась на ноги и назвала цену в полтора раза большую, чем итоговая ставка. А если учитывать, что стартовая цена была немаленькая, получалось прилично. Очень прилично. Стайлз всё ещё думал, что этот мужик не стоит этих денег, когда увидел потерянный и даже затравленный взгляд. Будто он знал эту дамочку. И будто абсолютно не хотел попадать в её когти. Стайлз покусал губу, поёрзал на стуле, получил тычок в ребро от Лидии, дождался последнего момента и подскочил на ноги с воплем.

— Предлагаю столько же! — он еле удержался на ногах, а потом шарахнулся от злющего взгляда псевдо-омеги. Дамочка клацнула на него зубами, но цену поднимать не стала.

— По правилам заведения выбор предоставляется нашему лоту. Кого вы выбираете?

— Его, — мрачно, тихо, но гулко ответил альфа, прожигая взглядом.

Стук деревянного молотка завершил сделку, а Стайлз так и продолжил стоять в полном ступоре. Он только что купил себе альфу за грёбаных полтора миллиона баксов. Этот факт явно требовал осмысления.

— Сядь, пока тебе не продали ещё кого-то, — Лидия дёрнула его обратно. — Мне кажется, мистер Стилински выделил тебе сумму на полмиллиона меньше, чем ты потратил.

— Ну... Он сам настаивал на моём походе сюда... — Стайлз ошеломлённо потёр лоб и вцепился в подругу, как в спасательный круг, почувствовав чужую злость всем телом. Он осторожно покосился влево, уловил кровожадный взгляд, чуть не умер от ужаса и потащил Лидию прочь под предлогом того, что их шопинг уже закончен, осталось только оформить такс фри и лететь обратно домой со своими сувенирами. На нервах он пытался шутить про памятные магнитики и брелоки, но Лидия попросила его не психовать и заткнуться.

Они разделились, подмахнули стандартные первичные договора и в немного нервозном — в случае Стайлза чересчур нервозном — настроении потопали навстречу своим альфам. Лидия первая скрылась в "комнате встреч", коротко попрощавшись и пообещав нагрянуть в ближайшее время в гости.

 

Альфа, вернее, Дерек Хейл (все данные были указаны в договоре), стоял у окна, уже облачённый в шмотки такие же мрачные, как и его выражение лица. Поразительно, но одетым он стал выглядеть ещё сексуальнее. Не то, чтобы Стайлзу было это важно, но и не заметить было нельзя. Инстинкты, все дела.

— Привет, — в ответ альфа кивнул. — Ты видел моё имя в договоре, но заклинаю, не называй меня так! Я Стайлз, — альфа опять кивнул, чем озадачил ещё сильнее. — Ты дикий какой-то... Знаешь, что такое машины? Потому что именно на ней мы поедем домой. Не будешь царапать обивку?

— Только если за рулём будешь не ты, — фыркнул Дерек.

— Не я! За рулём Пэрриш, личный водитель.

Дерек опять кивнул, но в этот раз на выход. Стайлз крутанулся на пятках пижонских туфлей, которые его заставила надеть Лидия, полюбовался на дверь, не зная, что сказать, тоже кивнул и слишком быстро покинул кабинет, коридоры и здание аукциона. Нервная дрожь, страх и липкий ужас сошли на нет, стоило усесться в машину и двинуться в сторону дома. Стайлз пялился в окно, приходя в себя и укладывая мысли в порядок. Вдалеке ярким пятном мигнула вывеска Макдональдса, только видом одной буквы "М" будя аппетит.

— Пэрриш, давай зарулим в МакАвто. Я ужас какой голодный, — он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд зелёных глаз. — М, думаю, Дерек тоже. Да? Тем более, там новая коллекция игрушек от ДиСи. Может быть, я смогу урвать себе Бэтмена или Женщину-Кошку.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Дерек, пялясь уже открыто. — Серьёзно. Ты совершеннолетний?

— Мне двадцать четыре. Я уже полгода как получил степень по юриспруденции, — вот на такие вопросы можно было и обидеться.

— Где стажируешься? — кажется, эта тема искренне заинтересовала Дерека. Скорее всего, у него был свой интерес, очень даже меркантильный.

— Пока нигде, — скис Стайлз. Больной вопрос.

Дереку хватило такта не расспрашивать дальше, он сел ровнее и в никуда произнёс:

— Я не ел со вчера. Хочу Биг Тейсти и двойную порцию большой картошки.

— А соус? — Стайлз разочаровался бы в Дереке немедленно и попросил деньги обратно, если бы тот назвал банальный сырный.

— Карри, — не задумываясь, ответил тот.

— Я люблю горчичный, — вдруг подал голос Пэрриш. — В Маке он офигенный. Не тот, что подают в Икее! Я называю её горчицей для извращенцев: слишком сладкая и совсем неострая.

— Зато самый вкусный чесночный у Папы Джонса, — Стайлз с удовольствием включился в архиважное обсуждение самых вкусных соусов в забегаловках и магазинах.

         Как ни странно, Дерек иногда даже кивал, поддерживая то или иное мнение, а после ударной порции жиров и углеводов стал выглядеть более миролюбиво. Может, их совместное житьё будет вполне сносным? Стайлз сполз на заднем сидении, устроившись удобнее, и сам не заметил, как задремал по пути домой. Адреналин спал, стресс высосал все силы, а плотный ужин добил — спать хотелось нестерпимо.

         Стайлз крупно вздрогнул и открыл глаза, когда Дерек укладывал его на диван в гостиной. Они встретились взглядами и замерли в дурацкой и неудобной позе.

— Спутал меня со спящей красавицей?

— Думаю, ты пропишешь что-то подобное в окончательном контракте, — Дерек дёрнул плечом, окончательно отпустил Стайлза и выпрямился, а затем уселся напротив, устроив зад на прочном металлическом журнальном столике. На нём по некоторым воскресеньям устраивалась кровавая бойня в Монополию. Стайлз обожал такие вечера!

— Кстати, о контракте… — он поёрзал, уселся на диване удобнее, подкладывая подушку по спину и ероша волосы. — Наверное, мне стоит обговорить подробнее, зачем я тебя «купил». Ужасное слово! Можно, я буду говорить «нанял» вместо него? — Дерек опять лишь кивнул. — Великолепно! А то чувствую себя привилегированным гетеросексуальным белым мужчиной средних лет, — а вот тут Дерек выдал удивлённый взгляд, но опять-таки промолчал. — Окей! Не совсем гетеросексуальным… Совсем не гетеросексуальным. Или я пансексуал? Я ещё не до конца прожил свой кризис ориентации. И ты здесь не для этого! В смысле, не для того, чтобы за руку провести меня через все тернии принятия себя собой и обществом, а ещё посвятить во все глубины однополого альфа-омежьего секса… О-боже-мой! Дерек! А у тебя вообще какая ориентация?! — Стайлз подскочил на месте от внезапного осознания. — Я так понял, ты выбрал меня только потому что та дамочка была жуткая… то есть реально. Стрёмная, как пиздец. Поэтому, даже будь ты стопроцентным гетеро, я не стану тебя винить. Так вот... Ну?

— Мальчик, девочка… Какая в жопу разница? — философски ответил Дерек.

— Шутник, — Стайлз легонько оскалился на него и закатил глаза, опять падая на подушки и расслабляясь.

— Если ты переживаешь за секс.., — начал Дерек после довольно долгой паузы.

— Я очень переживаю за секс. Очень-очень переживаю. Больше чем ты думаешь.

— Что с тобой? Ты всегда такая королева драмы?

— У меня течка через четыре дня. Меня колбасит, Дерек.

Признание альфу немного шокировало и вроде как заинтересовало. Стайлз попытался взять себя в руки, растёр горящие уши ладонями и сел нормально, зеркаля позу и устаивая взгляд на одном уровне.

— Всё началось на первом курсе университета. Я, как и все, у кого не было партнёра, сидел на препаратах. Не то, чтобы я не пытался найти им более приятную замену, но отношения не клеились, да и учёба была в большем приоритете. К концу первого курса таблетки перестали помогать, пришлось сменить. Вторые перестали действовать через полгода, третьи ещё быстрее… Сам понимаешь, что мы с папой не пускали это дело на самотёк, я один раз месяц жил в боксе! Благодаря связям и всему такому, на мне опробовали даже экспериментальные образцы. Выяснилось, что у меня не гормональный сбой, а банальная аллергия на все виды нормализаторов. И вот, примерно, пять лет я живу без терапии. Это… это, типа, выматывает, — Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на руки. Рассказывать незнакомому альфе про омежьи проблемы было очень неловко.

— Как ты жил всё это время? — Дерек, кажется, был впечатлён.

— У меня есть брат. Сводный, но брат. Альфа. Скотт, — Стайлз покраснел и уткнулся взглядом в пол. — Мы учились вместе, хоть он и был на другом факультете… Но он мне помогал всё это время.

По выражению лица Дерека стало ясно, что первым делом пришло ему в голову. Ровно то же самое, что и всем остальным, кто слышал эту историю: сводные братья трахались на глазах всего университета.

— Блядь! Я девственник, окей?! — моментально сорвался Стайлз. — Скотт мой брат! Он лишь проводил со мной время в такие дни, распространял на меня свои альфа-флюиды, — он пошевелил пальцами, изображая волны этих самых флюидов. — Он гладил меня по голове, держал за руку и кормил маленькими баунти, когда я начинал ныть. Скотт – самый лучший бро! Он даже взглядов двусмысленных не допускал в мою сторону всё это время! Но Скотти уехал на Аляску, спасать популяцию тюленей, а папа слишком занятой человек, чтобы неотрывно проводить со мной целые дни… И с каждым разом всё хуже и хуже. У меня суставы выворачивает… — Стайлз опять вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, растирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — И поэтому я не могу выйти на работу.

— И поэтому ты купил альфу, — подытожил Дерек.

— Чува-а-ак, мы же договорились на «нанял»! Не добивай меня! Я уже не могу чувствовать себя ещё гаже! — Стайлз беспомощно махнул руками, зацепился взглядом за наручные часы и посмотрел на время. — Папа скоро вернётся, он будет настаивать подписать основной договор уже сегодня. Сам понимаешь, время поджимает… Я, пожалуй, схожу в душ пока. И тебе советую. Погоди, ты ведь был налегке. У тебя есть хоть какие-то вещи? Хотя бы сменка трусов?

— Разумеется, — скривился Дерек, — Ношу её поверх основного белья.

— Правильно, стоит утепляться и ответственно относиться к своему здоровью, — пробормотал Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. — Дам тебе что-то из своего. Идём, я покажу тебе комнату, это гостевая, она немного скучная, но зато со своей душевой. Удобно, да? О! И договоримся на месте! — Стайлз резко притормозил и развернулся, чтобы строго посмотреть в глаза альфе. — Это пункта не будет в договоре, но ты просто обязан поклясться мне на мизинчиках, дать слово бойскаута и просто побыть клёвым чуваком, что не будешь сдавать папе мои походы в фаст-фуд, как сегодня! Не то, чтобы я злоупотреблял… но сам видел, мне нужна была эта доза жизненной энергии! А ты ел со мной, между прочим! Так что я протащу тебя, как соучастника! Сидеть будем в одной камере, чувак.

— Весомая угроза, — согласился Дерек. — Так где душ? Не мылся я ещё дольше, чем не ел.

— О… Да? От тебя не пахнет ничем таким, а я знаю, как воняют немытые альфы! Я регулярно тренировался со Скоттом и его дружками в американский футбол, — Стайлз рассеяно качнулся вперёд и втянул запах Дерека. Тот стоял стеной и будто бы ничему не удивлялся. Его аромат… хотелось вдохнуть ещё раз. Чувствовался пот, но не застарелый, а приятный, чуть терпкий. Чувствовался остаток одеколона и дезодоранта, слишком уж въелись в футболку. Чувствовался сам запах тела, приятно ударивший по рецепторам. Стайлзу стукнуло в голову неожиданно приятной смесью и повело. Он поднял осоловелый взгляд на усмехающегося Дерека и зло зарычал, заводясь с пол-оборота. — Вот из-за таких мудил, как ты, я всё ещё девственник!

         В приступе злости и обиды Стайлз поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки и заставляя узкие брюки трещать. Дерек не отставал и дышал в спину. Стайлз распахнул дверь в необжитую гостевую спальню, но заходить не стал:

— Добро пожаловать. Полотенца там есть. Одежду я принесу, кину на кровать.

 

         Вместо ужина милая кухарка Марта принесла им огромный чайник ромашкового чая и сбежала подальше от столовой, в которой замерло трое слишком серьёзных мужчин. Стайлз, по крайней мере, сам себя причислял к серьёзным мужчинам, а мнение остальных спрашивать не собирался. Его самооценка и так моталась на краю обрыва.

— Пожалуй, начну первым, — откашлялся папа и уставился на альфу напротив внимательным взглядом. Стайлз знал этот взгляд-сканер, под ним никто не мог чувствовать себя уютно. — Дерек Хейл. Тридцать лет. Статус — альфа. Безработный. Родился и вырос в Бикон-Хилз, отучился на зоолога в местном колледже, чтобы продолжать дело семьи и следить за заповедником. Выставил себя на торги, чтобы покрыть долги и предотвратить его закрытие. Именно по этой причине на последнем аукционе стал самым дорогим лотом за всю его историю. Верно?

— Верно, сэр, — максимально вежливо ответил Дерек, всем своим видом показывая подчинение и покорность более сильному и опытному альфе. Стайлз не лез и тихо обтекал, в очередной раз поражаясь тому, какой его папа крутой. Пока он сам варился в супе гормонов и эмоций, отец не только выяснил итоги аукциона, но и на Дерека нарыл информацию. Стайлз всегда чувствовал себя несмышлёным подростком на его фоне.

— Сын, я говорил, что ты совсем не умеешь тратить деньги? — вздохнул папа, выходя из модуса строгого блюстителя закона. — Завтра слухи про твоё «приобретение» облетят вокруг земли и вернутся обратно… А меня только переизбрали.

— Но ты сам говорил, что этот аукцион не повредит твоей репутации. И… и я не планировал. Всё так спонтанно получилось.

— Знаю, у тебя иначе не бывает, — отец тепло улыбнулся и похлопал Стайлза по плечу. — Ничего страшного… Если скажем, что это была любовь с первого взгляда или что-то вроде этого… Честно говоря, я даже не надеялся, что ты уйдёшь с аукциона с приобретением. Будем смотреть на реакцию и действовать по ситуации.

— Пап, я чудовищный врун, — вздохнул Стайлз, пунцовея и кося на невозмутимого Дерека.

— Зато хороший актёр. Тем более, никакие грязные подробности в прессу не должны просочиться. Будете улыбаться на камеру, держаться за руки и нести романтический бред. С этим у тебя точно не будет проблем, сынок — я имею в виду, с бредом, — отец усмехнулся и надел очки для чтения. — Но это потом. Хотелось бы обсудить вещи важнее. Мистер Хейл, вот ваша копия договора, она составлена максимально прозрачно и справедливо. Прошу внимательно ознакомиться и высказать все сомнения по поводу любого слова или даже запятой.

Папа передал слишком серьёзному Дереку листы договора, а сам сложил руки на копии Стайлза и чуть подался вперёд:

— Если изложить его содержание кратко, то суть будет такой. Моя семья берёт на себя заботу о вас, покрывает все текущие расходы, вписывающиеся в определённый бюджет и, разумеется, выплачивает сумму, обещанную на аукционе. Треть суммы я переведу на указанный счёт уже завтра, треть через полгода, последнюю треть ещё через год. Контракт у нас на полтора года. Если всё пройдёт чудесно и безоблачно, насколько это будет возможно, я ещё и комиссию агента на аукционе компенсирую. Как комплимент за приятное сотрудничество. В обязанности будет входить не только помощь Стайлзу в его трудные дни, но и сопровождение на официальных мероприятиях, возможно, услуги водителя, собутыльника и партнёра по Halo. Вопрос интимной близости я оставляю на ваше усмотрение, тут уж не мне решать. Но если ты его изнасилуешь, Хэйл, я всё сделаю, чтобы тебя посадили на электрический стул, — отец откашлялся и снял очки. — Это сокращённое содержание договора. С полным я крайне настоятельно советую ознакомиться сегодня же.

Окей, Стайлза пробрало…  Да кого угодно пробрало бы. Папа мог выглядеть слишком грозно, равно как и перегибать палку. Дерек уже бегал глазами по строчкам и выглядел бы спокойным, если бы не слишком напряжённая спина. От скуки Стайлз притянул свою копию и тоже стал листать её. Папа, как судья Верховного Суда Нью-Йорка, составил великолепный договор. Вряд ли он накидал его за сегодня, скорее всего, давно подумывал о таком варианте «лекарства». Дерек перевернул страницу, а Стайлз в очередной раз подумал, что подвёл отца. Папа заслуживал такого же прекрасного ребёнка, как Лидия Мартин, например. Идеальна, блистательна, неприступна.

— Я согласен со всеми пунктами, кроме пункта про детей, — серьёзно заявил Дерек.

Там и такой пункт был?! Стайлз понадеялся на отца и пустил все дела на самотёк, а тот зашёл со своей предусмотрительностью так далеко, как сам Стайлз не думал. Нет, определённо стоило брать себя в руки.

— С чем именно?

— Я должен иметь полное право видеться со своими возможными детьми, брать их в поездки и на выходные или другие дни. Хочу претендовать на опеку в равной степени. И я бы исключил пункт про аборт, кроме медицинских показаний.

— Типичный альфа, — фыркнул Стайлз, не удержавшись. — Моё тело — моё дело.

— Для Хейлов важна кровь, а я единственный альфа в семье из трёх поколений. Наш род слишком древний, чтобы дать ему захлебнуться и пропасть с лица земли. На мне ответственность, я не могу отмахнуться от неё, — выглядел Дерек во время своей проникновенной речи чуть ли не как президент во время официального обращения к народу.

— Стайлз, сынок. Тебе решать, — сказал отец.

— Ну, с равными правами на опеку я согласен, но решение об аборте остаётся за мной и только за мной. Моё тело — моё дело! Всё ещё!

— Мистер Хейл, в готовы идти на уступки?

— Хорошо, я согласен, — нехотя скрипнул зубами тот.

— Тогда я при вас внесу правки. Хотелось бы закончить с бюрократией сегодня же. Думаю, в ближайшее время у нас и помимо неё будет достаточно поводов для головной боли.

Когда Дерек, нехотя, переступая через себя, гордость и чувство собственного достоинства, записывался на знаменитый аукцион в Нью-Йорке, он уже пребывал в состоянии крайнего отчаяния. Кроме долгов перед банком, семьёй и совестью повис ещё один — перед организатором. Если бы его не купил какой-нибудь озабоченный омега, пришлось бы платить нереальную неустойку. Вернее, вполне реальную, но для Дерека сейчас любая сумма была убийственна. В раздевалке он слышал, как шушукались две альфы. Разговор вроде как был секретным, но слышно было всем. Парочка по сплетням активно обсуждала слухи, что именно держатель аукциона делает с должниками. То ли продаёт на органы, то ли в секс-рабство. Не то, чтобы Дерек смотрел на итоги аукциона через розовые очки, но там хотя бы был контракт. Альфы шушукались о подпольных борделях, пытках, каторжном труде и прочих ужасах так активно, что Дерек записал их в подсадные утки — нагоняли на "товар" страху, чтобы те постарались и показали себя с самых лучших сторон. И, возможно, Дерек постарался бы...

Кейт пришла одной из первых. Она замерла перед витриной и улыбнулась, невинно и солнечно, как будто она не психопатка со стрёмными сексуальными девиациями. Реально стрёмными, вроде зоофилии или избиения до кровавых соплей. Видимо, Дереку везло на слухи, потому что он узнал это всё почти перед свиданием в закрытом клубе. Скорее всего, здание клуба он бы или не покинул вовсе, либо его транспортировали бы в особняк за городом, про который ходило ещё больше страшных легенд. Миленький омега, работавший в кафе рядом с этим клубом, где Дерек решил переждать время до встречи, выболтал ему всё как на духу и, по сути, спас его шкуру в первый раз.

Во второй раз ангел-хранитель принял облик дёрганного омеги, сына судьи. Когда Стайлз постучал по его витрине, Дерек уже успел попрощаться с жизнью, семьёй и заповедником. Кейт его купила бы, характер такой, что от цели не отступилась бы так легко. Её даже цена не смутила, хотя вряд ли Кейт собиралась вообще платить "за покупки". Дерек понимал в договорах и юридических тонкостях чуть больше среднего обывателя, но только в плоскости субподряда и оформления пожертвований заповеднику. Юридические тонкости были ему чужды, как городскому жителю чужда ночёвка под открытым небом в лесу.

— Пэрриш — мой водитель и, если надо, телохранитель. Обычно на мероприятиях он меня сопровождает, но вообще я самостоятельный, — Стайлз сидел на диване, рассеянным взглядом шарил по комнате и крутил пуговицу на манжете. — Что ещё я не рассказал? Когда забирают стирку? Расписание отца? Я стараюсь проводить с ним больше времени, пока вынужденно торчу без дела... Обязательно скажи Марте, есть ли у тебя любимая еда или аллергия. Спортзал есть на первом этаже, тренажёры, бассейн... тебя уже внесли в список жильцов, пройдёшь по имени. Что же ещё? Мобильник я тебе заказал, одежды на первое время тоже. Я, типа, не мог уснуть всю ночь, чувак. Мой врач в таких случаях предлагает заняться делами. Я купил тебе носки, трусы, пижаму, джинсы, футболку и рубашку. Всё в тройном экземпляре. Не переживай, всё такое же мрачное, как твоё выражение лица. Что же ещё?..

Нервничая, Стайлз поднёс рукав ко рту и стал грызть злополучную пуговицу.

— Когда у тебя течка? — Дереку уже надоело слушать эти причитания.

— По идее, через три дня, но я как на иголках, еле держу себя в руках.

— Что мне сделать для тебя? — он подался вперёд.

— С чего это ты такой заботливый?

— Моей семье реально нужны эти деньги, Стайлз.

— Точно, как я мог забыть?.. — Стилински замолчал, но грызть пуговицу перестал. И на том спасибо, раздражал неимоверно. Он переместился на диване, подсаживаясь ближе, и уставился взглядом ягнёнка-самоубийцы. — Выпусти своего альфу. Покажи мне зверя. Обнажи клыки. Заставь меня кричать.

Наверняка, он и сам не понимал, что нёс, но Дерека глупость и абсурдность ситуации начала веселить. Он не сдержал смех и позволил себе громко похохотать, сбрасывая напряжение последних дней. Стоило ему расслабиться и перестать пристально наблюдать за обстановкой, как совсем потерявший берега Стайлз набросился на него с клыками и когтями, раздирая его же одежду на полосы. Дерек завалился на пол, потеряв равновесие, но обнаглевшую омегу с себя легко спихнул, да и ещё нарычал, сверкнув красными глазами. Для первой демонстрации и это сойдёт, если Стайлз так просит.

— Это всё, что ты можешь? — мальчишка шало улыбался и даже не думал пугаться. Только подобрался всем телом и готовился ко второму прыжку. — Я выкинул в никуда просто огромную кучу денег. Представляешь, сколько подписок на Нетфликс я променял на недо-альфу, который даже рычать не умеет?

Стайлз клыкасто оскалился и вперил светящиеся глаза в Дерека. Они замерли на долгие секунды, а потом сцепились в рычащий клубок, покатились по ковру, пытаясь если не откусить друг другу лица, так хотя бы выковырять глаза. Конечно, альфа был сильнее худосочной омеги, но Стайлз брал вертлявостью и неподдельной животной яростью. Он даже сумел укусить за бок и пустить кровь, что привело его в неописуемый восторг. Дерек дал порадоваться неопытной омеге секунды три и отпустил себя, заламывая Стайлза за руки и наваливаясь немалым весом. А потом он зарычал так, как давно не рычал: не разрывая зрительного контакта, выпуская клыки, лязгая пастью и давая всей своей сущностью. Как ни странно, но Стайлз под ним хоть и присмирел, убрав светящиеся жёлтым глаза и клыки с когтями, но покорности не выказывал. Дышал он тяжело, облизывал губы, немного расслабился и не шевелился, показывая, что драка закончилась. Только вот авторитета Дерека как альфы он не признал. Что за ерунда?

— Не то, чтобы я часто обнюхивал посторонних альф, но ты пахнешь приятнее всех. Но выборка невелика, так и знай, поэтому пальму первенства легко упустить.

— У нас контракт, Стайлз. В нём прописана эксклюзивность наших отношений.

— Да?

— Ты вообще читал контракт, сын? — судья Стилински присел на тот же самый журнальный столик и тяжко вздохнул. Когда он вообще успел войти? — Поразительная безалаберность для будущего гения адвокатского дела.

— Папа! Я тебе доверяю! Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не будешь желать мне плохого! Неужели даже дома не могу расслабиться? — Стайлз легко спихнул с себя Дерека и безуспешно пытался поправить разодранную одежду.

Судья Стилински снова вздохнул и провёл рукой по волосам:

— С контрактом всё равно ознакомься, — кивнул он, а потом перевёл уставший взгляд на Дерека, — мистер Хейл, я перевёл первую треть на указанный вами счёт час назад.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Развлекайтесь, — старший Стилински усмехнулся и так же тихо ушёл в свою часть дуплекса.

— Каждый раз, когда он так говорит, всё желание развлекаться моментально улетучивается, — проворчал Стайлз, с охами и вздохами поднимаясь на ноги. Всё-таки Дерек основательно его помял, что не могло не вызывать иррациональную радость.

Грёбаный Стайлз не позволял воспринимать себя обычной омегой. Даже их «ознакомительная» драка оставила странное впечатление, что за бока друг друга кусали две альфы. Эмоции были именно такие, но омежий запах на собственном теле возвращал к реальности.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проводил с тобой течки, как твой брат? — спросил Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь. Легкая разминка разогнала кровь во всём теле, полуосознано хотелось продолжения.

— Было бы чудесно. Потому что противозачаточные я принимать тоже не могу, а тебе не доверяю ни на секунду. Нарочно обрюхатишь меня и потребуешь не только детей, но и алименты. Сам понимаешь, со мной судиться бесполезно, на моей стороне вся Коллегия адвокатов. Да я быстрее сам у тебя алименты отсужу! Так что ты просто будешь сидеть, кормить меня фруктовым льдом и держать за руку. И ещё распространять свои альфа-флюиды, чтобы облегчить мою участь. И будешь терпеть все мои капризы. И молчать! И держать вот эти самые когтищи при себе…

Дерек завёлся с полоборота, слишком уж Стайлз бесил и выглядел слишком равным, слишком в своём праве требовать всей той ерунды, о которой болтал не затыкаясь. Лохмотья футболки валялись на полу, а Дерек делал рывок, представляя, как обрычит и обкусает свою жертву, аж зубы чесались. Стайлз атаку заметил, почему-то взвизгнул и помчался, спотыкаясь о ковёр, сначала за диван, а потом и вовсе на второй этаж. Наивный. Дерек всё равно был быстрее и ловчее.

В итоге они валялись на ковре перед раскрытой дверью в комнату Стайлза, запутавшись в ногах и руках, пихая друг друга и пачкая всё вокруг кровью:

— Я тебе ночью яйца откушу! Слышишь меня?! Только ты уснёшь и ам! — младший Стилински звучно клацнул острыми зубами. — Как ты меня бесишь! Не смей подходить ко мне! Убери свои лапища, животное! Иначе тебе их тоже отпилю! Ночью! — Дерек на это заявление только рассмеялся и впился в плечо зубами, оставляя очередную метку своего превосходства.

Тут дверь в конце коридора скрипнула, вдалеке от них снова нарисовался старший Стилински. Он замер лишь на секунду, но потом поспешил в другую комнату.

— Папа! Папочка! Спаси меня! — заскулил Стайлз так правдоподобно, что, не чуй Дерек настоящих эмоций, купился бы, что омеге действительно больно и страшно. — Он меня сожрёт… От Стайлза ничегошеньки не останется…

— Эх… Знаешь, когда мы с твоей мамой только познакомились, мы тоже так игрались. Она выбрала себе альфу, я выбрал себе омегу. Это что-то вроде долгого рукопожатия. Сам понимаешь, что в этом я третий лишний.

— Я его не выбирал! То есть да, но нет! Папа! Тебе меня не жалко, что ли?! — старший Стилински уже скрылся за дверью, а Стайлз продолжал причитать и пытаться вырваться. — Папа, ты никогда не будешь третьим лишним! Клянусь! Даже в наших посиделках со Скоттом! Честно-честно!

— Какой ты ребёнок. Не верю, что ты закончил университет, — Дерек слизал кровь с губ и теперь примеривался куда бы ещё укусить. — Неудивительно, что ты девственник.

Стайлз слишком быстро переключился с режима жалости на режим гнева. Дерек поплатился за неосмотрительность рассечённой бровью и шишкой на затылке, но нам этом они оба выдохлись и молча разошлись по своим углам, уловив настроение друг друга.

         После душа и ужина в комнате (никто из Стилински не пожелал спуститься в столовую) Дерек упал на заправленную кровать и уставился на новый телефон на столе. Стоило позвонить домой, сказать, что он жив и здоров. А ещё объяснить, откуда он достал такие деньжищи. Только как подать новость, что он продал себя? Дерек поморщился: звучало отвратительно и попахивало рабством. Дома точно не поймут… А если сказать, что нанялся компаньоном избалованному мальчику из золотой молодёжи, никто не поверит. Мама будет разочарована, да так сильно, что не впишет его в соавторы своей статьи. Сёстры просто будут игнорировать, а Питер изведёт бесконечными подколками. И хрен с отношениями, но ведь из гордости могут и от денег отказаться! И тогда точно всё это будет напрасно. Дерек решил отложить звонок домой до лучших времён, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

Незнакомый потолок и тихие звуки чужой повседневной жизни выдернули Дерека из сна неприятным рывком. Только секунду назад он валялся в приятной полудрёме, как сердце пропустило удар, а нервная система активизировалась. Память проснулась с опозданием. Дерек по-собачьи тряхнул головой и взъерошил чуть отросшие волосы, шумно выдыхая. Долги, поиски денег, шатание по улицам, аукцион, дом судьи Стилински и его сына. Так себе история, внукам точно не расскажешь. Да и некоторым родственникам тоже не стоило бы слышать эту историю. Например... Дерек задумался, кому было бы не стыдно поведать свой жизненный путь. Только если Лоре и только под изрядной дозой виски. Сестрёнка если не поймёт, так хотя бы посочувствует. Она такая же, как Дерек — истинная представительница семьи Хейл, за своих будет стоять горой. И она тоже готова на многое ради заповедника, почти на всё. Она точно не осудит. Боже, как Дерек соскучился по семье... Прошло всего два месяца, а казалось, будто год.

Надо было узнать, как дела дома. Звонить, да и вообще хоть как-то обозначать своё присутствие, всё ещё не хотелось, но можно было зайти на сайт. К тому же Кора вела профиль в Инстаграмме почти с ежедневными фотоотчётами об их питомцах. Она под всеми фотографиями ставила миллион тегов, надеясь привлечь внимание симпатичными волчатами. Не то, чтобы это не работало, в профиле значилось несколько десятков тысяч подписчиков, но количество пожертвований почти не выросло. Да и с рекламой не складывалось, мама принципиально отметала хорошие предложения, потому что поступали они от непорядочных, по её мнению, компаний. Репутация Хейлов превыше всего! Дерек поморщился, мысленно перед ней извинился и вылез из постели. Он натянул джинсы с футболкой и босиком направился в коридор.

От вчерашней потасовки не осталось и следа. Даже запаха! Дерек принюхался, но запаха крови не уловил. Зато во рту появился фантомный привкус омеги, Дерек провёл языком по кромке зубов и заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Комната Стайлза постепенно пропитывалась запахом предстоящей течки, что приятно било по обонянию и заставляло кровь бежать быстрее.

— Мне нужен доступ в интернет, — Дерек вошёл даже не стучась.

— Ты охренел?! — Стайлз дёрнулся, как от удара током, и чуть не свалился со стула. Как он вообще дожил до своих лет? — Ты где вырос?! Тебя в твоём заповеднике бросили к волкам на воспитание и забыли до совершеннолетия?!

— Ммм… Пожалуйста.

— Это не так работает! Ты должен был постучаться, спросить разрешения войти и потом вежливо попросить, а не требовать! — Стайлз подобрался, усмирил руки и ноги, но нервничать не перестал. Дерек помолчал и сделал шаг навстречу, желая заполучить ноутбук на столе. — Не-а, ни черта ты не получишь, пока не извинишься за вчерашнее! И вообще, какого чёрта это было, чувак? Ты меня покалечил! Твои укусы на мне до сих пор не зажили!

Видимо, чтобы устыдить Дерека, Стайлз задрал пижаму, демонстрируя свежий след от зубов, подживший, но припухший. Как же Стайлз бесил, но его запах — запах невинной и привлекательной омеги — перебивал раздражение от громкой болтовни. Тем более, что Дерек всю жизнь провёл в шумной семье, игнорировать происходящее он умел виртуозно.

— Ну?! Какого чёрта это было?! Отец отказался мне объяснять, а Гугл выдаёт мне антинаучную, ничем не обоснованную херню. Сказки, Дерек! Нелепые мифы и сомнительные исследования!

Пальцы сами по себе огладили укус, Дерек не стал притворятся, что ему не нравится. Затем он ухватился за бок всей рукой и подвинул стоящего на пути к ноутбуку Стайлза, который от удивления даже вопить перестал. Дерек уселся в кресло и открыл дублирующее окно браузера. Стоило ему вбить первые буквы, как верный сайт заповедника выскочил целиком.

— Опять не мог уснуть, чувак, — Стайлз пристроился рядом, усаживаясь на столешницу. — У тебя милая семья... А волки ручные?

— Почти ручные, — ответил Дерек, пробегаясь взглядом по последним новостям. На сайте информация не обновлялась с его отъезда, поэтому пришлось переходить в Инстаграм.

— Почти? Это как?

— Я могу кормить их с рук, а тебя они порвут на клочки при первой же возможности, — Дерек даже не соврал. У него было занятие важнее, чем пускание пыли в глаза.

Кора не подвела и уже выложила свежую фотографию: мама приласкала самую старую их волчицу, к которой питала особую слабость и симпатию. Они с Луной были закадычными подругами уже шестнадцать лет. Солидный возраст даже для заповедника. Сестрёнка в привычно восторженной манере писала, что дела пошли в гору, что в планах закрыть долги в самые короткие сроки, а также обновить вольеры, укрепить проседающий берег реки и заняться высадкой некоторых видов сосен для улучшения экосистемы. Оптимизм и радость Коры ощущались даже через монитор, заставляя улыбаться и расслабляться. Дерек даже на секунду решил, что он невероятный везунчик и легко отделался. А потом Стайлз снова заговорил:

— Ты выкармливал маленьких волчат? Какая у них шерсть наощупь? Мягкая? Вы учите их играть в фрисби?

— Это не собаки, Стайлз… Это дикие животные.

— Но ты ведь их гладил...

— Жёсткая, Стайлз.

Толкнувшись ногами, Дерек отъехал на кресле чуть дальше, хмуро глядя на пёструю ленту Инстаграма. Хотелось домой. Хотелось порадоваться вместе со всей семьёй.

— Ты социализации учился у своих мохнато-хвостатых друзей? Это они нашептали, что всех, кто тебе не по душе, надо бить и кусать, как какому-нибудь австралопитеку? Ты собираешься объяснять мне, какого чёрта произошло? Я от тебя не отстану, пока не получу внятный ответ! И не надо отбрехиваться инстинктами и прочей шелухой для юных и доверчивых, Дерек. Ты прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях. Я требую ответов. Я имею права на них, чёрт возьми! В конце концов, ты теперь мой альфа на полтора года.

— Откуда такой странный срок? — Дерек отвлёкся от мыслей и уставился на всё ещё взбудораженного, но вполне адекватного Стайлза.

— Год длится стажировка в одном из судов, плюс мне надо адаптироваться, — тот сник и поковырял пятно на коленке. — Без альфы и таблеток мои "критические дни" проходят слишком тяжело. Мне... мне надо, чтобы кто-то вроде тебя был рядом. Чтобы моя жизнь стала стабильней. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Дерек кивнул, хоть и не очень понимал. Он попытался прочувствовать драму отдельно взятого человека, но получалось плохо. Дерек нахмурился ещё сильнее, глядя на сконфуженного и печального Стайлза. Именно его жизнью, радостями и печалями необходимо было проникнуться ровно на полтора миллиона баксов и полтора года. Оставалось надеяться, что семье хватит этих денег и времени, чтобы вывести заповедник из кризиса. Не факт, что семья Стилински захочет продлевать контракт, а сдавать себя в аренду ещё кому-то Дереку не позволила бы гордость. Что ж, придётся поработать.

— Это было знакомство.

— Что за чушь?..

— Не людей, а наших сущностей, — Дерек успел перебить Стайлза до водопада из вопросов. — Это ритуал, через который проходят все пары, рано или поздно. Ты ведь слышал, как твой отец упоминал это вчера? На самом деле, подобные драки вполне обыденная вещь. Не представляю, как тебя обошло всё это стороной. Университет — самое время для таких забав.

— У меня не было толпы друзей, знаешь ли, — Стайлз обиделся и пересел на кровать, подальше от Дерека.

— Твой брат?

— Ладно, окей, ты меня поймал, — он нелепо взмахнул руками и отвернулся. — Я нарочно всего этого избегал. Посвятил всего себя учёбе и всё такое. И не зря, вообще-то. У меня блестящие оценки почти по всем предметам, отличная характеристика от всех преподавателей и рекомендации на лучшие стажировки. Кому вообще нужна эта личная жизнь? Пф! И без неё нормально! — Стайлз опять неуклюже махнул руками и рухнул в незаправленную постель.

         Дерек смотрел на этого великовозрастного ребёнка и никак не видел в нём будущего адвоката. Не повезло судье Стилински с сыном. Хотя, может быть, второй толковее. Наверняка Дереку предстояло познакомиться и остальной семьёй, только когда? Из мыслей выдернул стон раненной белуги, выброшенной на берег — это Стайлз так потягивался:

— Ты узнал, что хотел? Тогда разрешаю больше не занимать мой ноут и стул.

— Я проспал завтрак.

— Марта тебя накормит, ты ей понравился. Я видел, как она вчера на ужин положила тебе самый большой кусок мяса, — младший Стилински забрался под край пижамы и почесался, морщась. — Ты меня всего искалечил. Между прочим, это больно. Ну так, на будущее.

— Не больно. Или не так больно, как могло бы, — фыркнул Дерек, поднялся и показал укус на своём плече. — Ритуальные укусы быстро сходят.

— Ритуальные укусы, какая чушь… — Стайлз изо всех сил делал вид, что ему неинтересно, но взгляд выдавал его с головой. — Выглядит зажившим.

— И почти не болит, — Дерек надавил на шрам и даже не поморщился. — Через неделю не останется даже следа, как и у тебя.

         Стайлз поднял глаза, заторможено кивнул и выпустил новую порцию своих омежьих феромонов. Дерек прикрыл глаза и с удовольствием втянул приятный запах, чтобы через секунду уставиться на пунцового от смущения Стайлза, который не отрывал перепуганного взгляда:

— Я не хочу заниматься с тобой сексом в течку.

— Не переживай, я тоже не хочу, — согласился Дерек.

— А ты сможешь?

— Мы ведь не животные, Стайлз.

— Я… я рад, что мы хотя бы тут сходимся во мнениях.

         Посреди ночи стало слишком жарко, даже для двух одеял и тёплой октябрьской ночи. Стайлз выбрался из постели и побрёл в ванную, чтобы умыться. Отражение порадовало нездоровым румянцем и голодным блеском в глазах. Может быть, он и сошёл бы за больного, если бы не свербящее внутри чувство неудовлетворённости и одиночества. И чёрт бы с нехваткой секса! Находиться сейчас одному было так больно и плохо, что слёзы полились градом. От постепенно заполняющего его отчаяния ноги и руки стали свинцовыми и перестали держать, Стайлз рухнул на пол и завыл от всепоглощающего ужаса.

— Скотт… Скотти… где ты… — он помнил, что прежде брат всегда был с ним в такие моменты. — Скотт…

Наверное, он звал очень тихо, потому что брат так и не пришёл. Стайлз кое-как поднялся, утёр лицо от слёз рукавом и по стенке пошёл к двери сначала из ванной, а потом из комнаты. Ноги подкашивались и отказывались нормально держать. Чтобы просто выйти в коридор, Стайлз, казалось, потратил все свои силы. Запах Скотта чувствовался совсем слабо, его перебивал какой-то странный и чужой. Такой пугающий, что Стайлз попятился, задел столик с вазой, наткнулся на рамку с фото и вспомнил про отца. Точно! Ведь именно он был со Стайлзом последние разы, когда Скотт уехал!

— Папа! — голос опять подвёл, зато надежда, что он не один, придала сил.

Столик с вазой полетели на пол вместе со Стайлзом, который зацепился пижамой за резной край. На шум почему-то никто не спешил приходить, Стайлз почувствовал себя ещё более одиноким, чем в ванной, и расплакался так горько, что перехотелось вставать и искать отца. Он уже похоронил себя в этом большом тёмном доме и только хрипло подвывал, когда от очередной душераздирающей мысли грудь пронзала боль.

— Сын! — отец вскрикнул так громко, будто он был совсем рядом, но Стайлз видел, как он далеко — аж на другом конце коридора. И он стоял! Просто стоял и не хотел подходить ближе! Он не любил Стайлза! Никто не любит Стайлза! Все только бросают его одного и смотрят на его слёзы! — Дерек!!!

От громкого и очень злого рыка Стайлза чуть не вырвало. Ещё какого-то Дерека звал, хотя видел, как Стайлзу плохо. Видел, как он лежит на полу, свернувшись в комок, и пытается наплакать себе озеро Небраска. Или Индийский океан… Нет. Тихий Океан, Полный Одиночества. Стайлз сорвался в истеричные рыдания и попытался свернуться в такую точку, которую никто и никогда не увидит.

— Какого чёрта тут происходит?.. — хриплый и недовольный голос раздался совсем близко.

— То, зачем тебя наняли, Хейл, — а вот папин — далеко. Слишком далеко. Несправедливо далеко.

— Да у него истерика, а не течка. Вы издеваетесь, что ли? Я не на такое подписывался! Я похож на парамедика?! Чем я тут вообще могу помочь?!

— Хейл, только твоей истерики мне тут не хватало!

— И всё же…

— Бери его в охапку, неси в кровать и включай Звёздные Войны. Лучше приквелы.

— Они ужасны.

— Зато быстрее придёт в себя.

— А почему вы…

— Делай, что должен.

Стайлз почти сразу выкинул из головы нелепый разговор, из которого уяснил лишь, что всем на него плевать. Он может захлёбываться собственной рвотой и кровью, все остальные будут игнорировать его и просто перешагивать.

— Да, сэр, — пугающий запах оказался совсем близко и окутал с головой, — Чёрт, да у тебя вся пижама мокрая…

 

— Тебя слишком много, — первое, что Стайлз произнёс, придя в себя. Поразительно, но Дерек умудрился затмить собой Джа-Джа Бинкса.

— Заткнись.

— Ты переодел меня?.. — пижама и правда была уже другая. Приятно пахло саше из гвоздики.

— Ты почти всё сделал сам. Я только застегнул пуговицы на рубашке, — Дерек отвечал без энтузиазма и бездумно пялился в экран. Он устроился в постели совсем рядом, но оставил немного места для Иисуса между ними. — До чего дерьмовый фильм. Не удивительно, что он привёл тебя в чувство.

— Думаю, когда-нибудь этот фильм спровоцирует зомби-апокалипсис, лет через сто-двести. Когда на кладбищах скопится достаточное для этого количество гиков.

— Смотрю, тебе лучше.

Стайлз бросил на Дерека взгляд и кивнул, не зная, что ещё ответить. Он уставился в монитор и попытался не думать о произошедшем и вообще следить за сюжетом, который знал наизусть. Врагов надо знать в лицо.

— Почему меня много? — альфа не унимался.

— Не знаю, ляпнул не подумав.

         Они досмотрели фильм и хором решили лечь спать. Улеглись спинами друг к другу и отключились. Хорошо, Стайлз вырубился, выжатый нервным потрясением. Правда, сон всё равно остался чутким и поверхностным. Поэтому, он сразу же проснулся, стоило Дереку встать с кровати.

— Ты куда?

— В туалет.

— Надолго?

— Э… — Дерек опешил от вопроса и не нашёлся с ответом.

— Сколько тебя не будет?

— Две минуты?..

— Хорошо.

Получив разрешение, Дерек ушёл в ванную комнату, а Стайлз схватился за телефон и открыл часы, засекая две минуты. Он неотрывно смотрел на цифровую стрелку, неумолимо бегущую вперёд. Когда прошло полторы минуты, Стайлза начало потряхивать, он снова вспотел и начал грызть и так под корень съеденный ноготь на большом пальце. Дверь открылась на сорок шестой секунде второй минуты, Дерек вышел из ванной, поправляя завязку на пижамных штанах.

— Ну что? Я уложился? Надеюсь, ты не успел соскучиться по мне за это чудовищное время разлуки…

Дерек понял взгляд на Стайлза и замер, как вкопанный, а тот не сразу понял, что опять разрыдался:

— Я не хотел этого… честно-честно… Я не из-за тебя плачу. Я не буду контролировать все твои походы в туалет и заниматься прочей одержимой хернёй… Да я наизусть помню, сколько часов общественных работ и какой штраф можно получить, если нарушить судебное постановление… Я не буду заниматься ничем противозаконным… — он пытался утереть слёзы отчаяния, но те никак не останавливались. Да и говорить становилось всё труднее, всхлипы душили и не давали нормально вдохнуть.

— Всё в порядке, — Дерек заговорил слишком неожиданно. Стайлз вообще забыл, что тот может говорить и вообще иметь другую точку зрения. — Ты купил меня для себя. Ты вправе требовать моего присутствия, когда пожелаешь.

— Да? Точно?..

— Точно, — Дерек кивнул и подошёл ближе, усаживаясь на кровать.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — рассмеялся Стайлз, немного приходя в себя.

— Уже жалею, — Дерек улыбнулся, наверное, впервые с их знакомства и лег обратно на свою половину кровати. — Долго у тебя это длится?

— Не должно быть очень долго. Дня два-три… Завтра должно быть капельку легче.

— Знаешь, лучше бы ты меня домогался. С этим я хотя бы знаю, что делать.

Стайлз жалостливо вздохнул, завернулся в одеяло, задумался над достойным ответом и моментально уснул.

 

Лучше не стало, даже хуже. Стайлз осознал это не сразу, он проснулся раньше Дерека, но вылезать из кровати не спешил, закопался с головой под одеяло и сёрфил просторы Твиттера, игнорируя жажду, голод и позывы в туалет. Наверное, стоило хотя бы сходить отлить, но Стайлз врал себе, что ему лень двигаться, хотя больше переживал, что Дерек сбежит, пока Стайлза не будет рядом.

— Ты не задохнёшься там?

— Только твоими молитвами, — мрачно отозвался Стайлз, выпутываясь и зачёсывая пальцами волосы.

— Вижу, ты не в настроении.

— Мне надо в ванную.

Дерек открыл рот, но захлопнулся и нахмурился, помолчал и выдал:

— Я не уйду никуда. Даже с места не сдвинусь, — он замялся под пристальным взглядом. — Обещаю.

         Очень хотелось поверить, но Стайлза подгрызал страх и мнительность. Как вообще можно верить человеку, которого знаешь три дня? Да который ещё и покалечил! Стайлз потрогал самый сильный укус на боку и удивился, что тот и не болит почти. Точно стоило уединиться в ванной, чтобы рассмотреть шрам внимательней. От мысли об уединении затошнило и закружилась голова.

— Иди уже. Я никуда не уйду.

— Встань у двери…

         Альфа подчинился с мученическим лицом и недовольно поджатыми губами. Будто его не постоять пять минут попросили, а покопаться в мусорке без перчаток. Стайлз проследил за ним со своего места, убедился, что Дерек замер у стены и никуда больше не двинется, и только после этого неуклюже скатился с кровати и почти бегом забежал в ванную комнату. После секундного замешательства он оставил дверь открытой. Страх, что Дерек сбежит, вытеснил стеснение. А ещё абсолютно не хотелось подставлять ему спину. Стайлз чувствовал смутную угрозу, больше на уровне инстинктов, чем реальное ощущение. Со Скоттом никогда такого не было: бро с десяти лет, полное доверие.

— Я хочу есть, — первым делом заявил Дерек, стоило только Стайлзу высунуться из дверного проёма. Он пожертвовал львиной частью ежедневной гигиены и только почистил зубы, мыться не хотелось совсем. — И мне надо переодеться.

Дальше всё было как-то совсем нелепо и неловко. Сначала Стайлз сменил пижаму на тренировочный костюм, а Дерек сидел рядом и молча пялился в пол, а потом была зеркальная ситуация в комнате Дерека. Они чуть ли не под руку спустились на кухню, пихаясь локтями на лестнице, и там замерли на пороге.

— Что будете на завтрак, хорошие мои? — Марта расплылась в морщинистой улыбке. Ей, кажется, было всего немного за пятьдесят, и выглядела она как самая типичная домохозяйка из пригорода. И рецепты у неё были такие же. Стайлз обожал её стряпню, как и саму Марту, целиком и полностью, но сейчас хотелось держаться от неё подальше.

— Что было на завтрак? — он пихнул Дерека в плечо, двигая к столику у окна и закрывая собой от Марты. Чёрт! Какая тупость! Но контролировать себя не получалось, все силы уходили, чтобы контролировать альфу.

— Мы с Пэрришем перекусили сандвичами и кофе. Мистер Стилински вообще от меня сбежал, пообещав, что обязательно позавтракает в суде. Я старалась, Стайлз, как ты и просил… Но сегодня он особенно спешил, — сокрушалась Марта.

— Я хочу омлет.

— Я бы не отказался от сандвичей, — сказал Дерек, уже усевшись.

— Славно! Тогда один омлет с сыром и ветчиной кубиками, как любит Стайлз, и сандвич для Дерека. Только скажи, с чем тебе?

— Со всем, что есть в холодильнике, — усмехнулся альфа.

— Отличный выбор, сэр, — делано подмигнула Марта и взялась за готовку.

После этого обмена любезностями Дереку хотелось выцарапать глаза и пустить их себе в омлет. Стайлз уселся напротив и оскалился на него, пнув под столом ногой. Тот лишь вопросительно выгнул бровь и перевёл внимание на суету над завтраком. Как же Дерек бесил. Непонятно чем, но бесил до вылезающей сущности омеги и белой пелены перед глазами. Стайлз пялился на него неотрывно, пока Марта не спросила про чай. Он подорвался с места, лишь бы чем-то занять руки и мысли, даже не спрашивая, какой чай будет Дерек. Просто кинул ему в чашку пакетик чёрного с бергамотом и водрузил сахарницу на стол.

— Подвинься, — Стайлз кивнул на стул ближе к окну и дальше от прохода. Дерек повиновался, закатив глаза, а Стайлз уселся на нагретое место и подтянул ноги на сидушку. Окей, теперь он бесил сам себя.

 

         Весь оставшийся день они провели в постели Стайлза. Только спустились ещё раз на кухню, чтобы набрать еды и воды. В этот раз Марта показательно отошла в дальний конец кухни и отвлеклась на утреннюю газету. Казалось, она действительно увлеклась новостями, поэтому Стайлз более-менее спокойно собрал несколько сандвичей и прихватил большую бутылку газировки. Дерек нашёл минералку, молча забрал из рук огромное блюдо с бутербродами и подвинул их двумя яблоками.

— Серьёзно? Фрукты? — Стайлз не удержался и поморщился. Дерек промолчал на это замечание, как и на сотни других до этого, и будто бы даже не бесился. По его хмурой роже сложно было что-то понять.

Расписание на эту течку — крайне странную — было таким же, как и на прежние. Стайлз не желал покидать свою постель, только смотреть сериалы и есть. По идее, эти три дня должны были смешаться в мареве из отрывков сериалов, тягостного неутолённого желания и обнимашек с бро Скотти. Только всё шло неправильно! Стайлз без энтузиазма жевал яблоко, которое внезапно стало выглядеть очень привлекательно, без интереса смотрел «Анатомию страсти» и постоянно косился на альфу рядом.

         Кажется, Дереку было невыносимо скучно. Он пустым взглядом смотрел в монитор и иногда зевал. За день он пару раз отлучался в туалет, каждый раз спрашивая разрешения одним лишь кивком. Стайлз разрешал, но запрещал закрывать дверь. Стоило Дереку удалиться чуть дальше, чем на другой конец кровати, внутри просыпался настороженный зверь. Стайлз напрягался всем телом, не отрывал взгляда от спины удаляющегося Дерека, потом не мигая смотрел в дверной проём и зеркало, в котором отражался кусок плеча, и чуть ли не бросался с зубами и когтями, когда Дерек возвращался на место.

         Дураком Стайлз никогда не был, но резкие гормональные скачки сказывались на умственной деятельности. Очевидные выводы напрашивались и щекотали язык, но сформулировать их не получалось. Да и все силы уходили на то, чтобы контролировать Дерека. Пускай тот ничего не делал. Совсем ничего. Даже не шевелился толком. Это было так же странно, как и всё остальное, поэтому даже вписывалось.

— Я хочу сходить в душ, — чуть хриплым голосом заявил Дерек позже вечером. — Или хотя бы переодеться.

Он испытующе смотрел на Стайлза и не показывал ни одной эмоции. Вообще не помогал, зараза такая!

— Я дам тебе что-нибудь из своей одежды… И буду сидеть рядом, пока ты моешься.

— Я могу сходить в душ, пока ты спишь. Это было бы даже лучше. Я не эксгибиционист.

— А я не вуайерист! Ты будешь за шторкой, — нахмурился Стайлз. Он понимал, что проснётся, даже если Дерек просто подвинется чуть дальше.

— Хорошо, идём.

         Они неспешно выпутались из одеял и колонной пошли в ванную комнату. Стайлз неловко устроился на закрытой крышке унитаза и старался не смотреть, как раздевается Дерек. Неизвестно, к чему это могло привести. Кольца штоки с характерным звуком проехались рейлу, полилась вода.

— Возьми шампунь в зелёной банке. Он самый клёвый, — Стайлз поёрзал на насесте и опять принялся кусать ноготь. Он уставился на слабую тень альфы на фоне светлой занавески и всячески пытался унять нарастающую тревогу.

Вот он, тут, только руку протяни. И голый к тому же, точно в таком виде никуда не денется. Никакие разумные аргументы не помогали. Прошло не больше двух минут, а Стайлза трясло, как в лихорадке, подмышки намокли, а дышать становилось всё тяжелее.

— Дерек… — тихо позвал он, не зная толком зачем.

— Хочешь посоветовать мне гель для душа? — съязвил тот.

— Я тебя не вижу, Дерек… — голос дрожал всё сильнее.

— Ты как маленький ребёнок, от которого прячут игрушку за спиной, — он выглянул, мокрый и недовольный. — А теперь?

— И теперь не вижу.

— Какого чёрта, Стайлз?!

От грубого тона сорвало крышу окончательно. Если бы он понимал, что происходит, то не рыдал бы, сидя на унитазе, пока в трёх метрах от него моется самый горячий альфа из всех горячих альф! Стайлз нетвердой походкой дошёл до душа, вырубил воду под недовольный вскрик и потащил Дерека за руку к себе, наружу. Альфа нехотя подчинился, неловко ступая на пол и подаваясь навстречу:

— Ну? Теперь видишь?

— Выкину к чертям этот шампунь. Всё выкину, — Стайлз хватался за мокрые плечи и закрытыми глазами принюхивался.

От Дерека пахло грёбаной хвоей и не пахло самим Дереком. Наконец-то стало понятно, что происходит. Вместе с душем ушёл запах альфы, почти пропал. Вместе с запахом пропал и сам альфа. Стайлза трясло всем телом, он не слышал запаха и плевать, что сейчас он смотрел и ощупывал удивлённого Дерека.

— Ты больше не моешься! Никогда!!! — Стайлз хлюпал носом, поэтому угрожающего тона не вышло. — Я тебя не вижу, Дерек! Ты не со мной! Я не могу быть один! Вернись! Я тебя купил, чёрт возьми!

— Ты сам просил говорить, что не купил, а нанял.

         Несмотря на недовольный тон, альфа схватил совсем расклеившегося Стайлза за плечи, удержав на месте, и тихо зарычал в самое ухо. А ещё отпустил феромоны. Свои чёртовы гормоны настоящего альфа-самца, от которых у омег должно сносить крышу. У Стайлза всегда всё было наоборот, поэтому его крыша как раз встала на место.

— Воу, чувак… — нужный запах сначала ударил в нос нераспознаваемой какофонией и мгновенно стал привычным компонентом воздуха. Лёгкие перестало саднить, а голова не кружилась, как от переизбытка углеокиси.

— Не называй меня так.

— Ты, типа, альфа, — Стайлз с достоинством выдержал бесконечно саркастический взгляд. — Ты меня успокоил буквально меньше, чем за минуту! Чёрт. Да я же так начну верить!

— Во что верить? Что это именно Пасхальный кролик прячет яйца?

— Что смогу жить нормально, — обиделся Стайлз и отпихнул Дерека от себя. Тот не стал терять время и схватил полотенце. Стоило хотя бы умыться. Даже спиной к альфе, даже с закрытыми глазами, Стайлз чувствовал его, как часть себя. Где находится, какие испытывает эмоции, в порядке или не очень. Окей, это пугало. Не так сильно, как вариант остаться в течку одному, но второе место было за этой хернёй, о которой совершенно точно стоило подумать как следует.

— Ты готов? — Дерек обернул вокруг своих до противного восхитительных бёдер полотенце и ждал команд.

         Они чуть ли не выпали в комнату, где нервозность Стайлза и вовсе сошла на нет — здесь запах альфы оставался. Дерек кивнул на дверь и полуголого себя. Его брови изобразили пантомиму, достойную лучших мимов. За это он получил трусами и спортивками Стайлза в лицо. Одна мысль, чтобы выпустить альфу наружу, показать его кому-то, не дай бог дать сбежать, отзывалась зудом в дёснах. Пока Дерек переодевался, Стайлз упал лицом в подушку и сдавленно выдохнул. Лишь бы завтра было лучше…

— Ну? — судья Стилински делал вид, что ужинает. Дерек чувствовал себя так, будто на тарелке разрезают не бифштекс, а его. — Как у вас дела? Нашли общий язык? Мистер Хейл?

— О, хм. Мы со Стайлзом на пути к взаимопониманию.

— Пап, сам ведь понимаешь, что за неделю не стать лучшими друзьями, — Стайлз недовольно скривился, но взгляда от пюре так и не поднял.

— Вы со Скоттом стали.

— Нам было по десять лет! — возмутился он.

— Порой мне кажется, что ни ты, ни он с того возраста никак не изменились. Я всегда думал, что со взрослыми детьми проблем меньше.

— Не дождёшься, — буркнул Стайлз, будто бы не обидевшись. — Где ты был все эти дни? Много работы?

— Как обычно, сынок.

Это фраза выбила Стайлза из колеи. Он даже соизволил поднять голову, а Дерек мысленно согласился с судьёй Стилински, не могло это недоразумение быть выпускником. Максимум — абитуриентом. Не только по поведению, даже внешность не выдавала в нём взрослую омегу. Наверное, потому что он девственник. Ребёнок во всех смыслах.

— Но я совсем не чуял твоего запаха!

— Я старался отсиживаться в кабинете и спальне. Чтобы всем нам было комфортней. Понимаешь меня, сынок?

— Пока что крайне смутно… — Стайлз вздохнул и опять уткнулся в свою тарелку.

— Мистер Хейл, — продолжил старший Стилински. — Подскажите, что вами двигало, когда в договоре вы предоставили не свой расчётный счёт, а заповедника вашей семьи? Конечно, не могу сказать, что это плохая идея. За такие щедрые пожертвования мне придёт неплохая налоговая льгота в конце года.

Судья тихо рассмеялся и улыбнулся так, что в уголках глаз собрались глубокие морщинки. Зато новая информация заинтересовала вялого омегу. Он не шелохнулся, но Дерек почувствовал его любопытство.

— Я участвовал в аукционе, чтобы помочь семье. Лично мне такие огромные суммы ни к чему. Особенно если учитывать, что вы обеспечите меня необходимым минимумом. Деньги нужны были срочно, поэтому я не стал морочиться переводами со счёта на счёт.

— А ещё тебе наверняка стыдно признаться родным, что выставил себя на продажу, — подметил Стайлз, вырисовывая подливкой узоры на давленой картошке.

— Тебе не надо переживать насчёт своего морального облика, Дерек, — смягчился судья ещё больше. — Ни тебе, ни нам правда не сделает жизнь легче. Как только Стайлз окончательно оправится от течки, вы сходите куда-нибудь вместе. Я заметил, как некоторые журналисты дежурят у нашего дома в ожидании вас. Сделаете вид, что идёте на свидание… Куда сейчас молодёжь ходит на свидания? Парк аттракционов? Кафе-мороженное? — Стайлз застонал и схватился за голову.

— Мне тридцать, — напомнил Дерек. К молодёжи он себя не причислял. Да и мороженое со сладкой ватой терпеть не мог с тех пор, как Кора сначала испортила плюшевого медведя, только что выигранного в тире, той самой сладкой ватой, а потом выблевала Дереку на колени шарики фисташкового, шоколадного и бананового мороженого, когда они катались на колесе обозрения. Кого вообще могло укачать на чёртовом колесе?!

— Отлично! Тогда у тебя больше опыта в свиданиях, чем у Стайлза. И он явно свежее моего.

— Пап, это обязательно?

— Через выходные будет большой благотворительный приём. Наша семья приглашена.

— Мистер Стилински, я не очень хорош в игре на публику… — предупредил Дерек, представляя, каким провалом всё может закончиться.

— А вот этого я слышать не желаю. Вы выберетесь вдвоём куда-нибудь и отрепетируете ответы на все возможные вопросы, — судья поднялся с места, кинув салфетку на стол. От доброго папочки нерадивого сына и следа не осталось. — Мистер Хейл, вы мне стоили полтора миллиона долларов. Будьте добры, отработайте их как следует.

— Куда вас отвезти? — Пэрриш обернулся на нерадостных пассажиров на заднем сидении.

Дерек дёрнул плечом и обернулся на Стайлза. Тот пристегнулся и уставился в окно, делая вид, что его очень интересует парковка. После течки прошло четыре дня, но омега за это время стал ещё смурнее и нервознее. Хотя бы отпускал от себя, и то хлеб. Можно было сказать, что Стайлз Дерека избегал, постоянно торчал за своим ноутбуком и перекидывался пустыми фразами за «семейными» ужинами. Как Дерек понял, семья Стилински старалась хотя бы ужинать вместе. Старший Стилински тоже был не особо болтлив, чуя настроение сына. Он почему-то ничего не делал, не пытался разговорить или растормошить сына. Только внимательно смотрел и чего-то ждал. Дерек такой стратегии не понимал. В его семье все проблемы решались хором, минимум секретов друг от друга. Полное доверие. Дома Дерек всегда чувствовал поддержку родных. Поэтому отрешённость и молчаливость обоих Стилински его напрягала. С другой стороны, если получасовая неловкость за ужином на протяжении полутра лет была ценой спасения дела его семьи, то Дерек легко отделался.

— Ну хорошо, я пока покатаюсь по городу. Может, попадётся на глаза что-то интересное, приторможу, — Пэрриш плавно завёл машину и на средней скорости поехал по более-менее свободным улицам Нью-Йорка.

— Стайлз, — через полчаса Дерек не выдержал гнетущей тишины. — Хватит.

— Ты о чём? — тот будто проснулся и удивлённо заморгал, наконец смотря в глаза. Впервые с истерики в душе.

— Хватит себя вести так. Это напрягает.

— То есть постоянная болтовня тебя не напрягает?

— С ней я хотя бы знал, что делать, — Стайлз вопросительно дёрнул подбородком. — У меня две сестры и куча племянников. Я умею игнорировать любой поток информации.

— То есть со мной болтливым ты знаешь, что делать, а молчаливым нет?

— Если бы я знал тебя чуть лучше, то спросил бы, чего ты так боишься. Но я не знаю тебя. Поэтому и спрашивать не буду, — Дерек отвёл взгляд и уставился на дорогу.

         Стайлз какого-то хрена разозлился и пихнул его в плечо, а потом велел Пэрришу остановиться не возле кофейни или какого-нибудь магазина, а возле парикмахерской. Причём довольно потрёпанной и дешёвой. Именно в ней Дерека подстригли и привели в порядок щетину. Сам Стайлз делать что-то со своим гнездом на голове отказался, упирая что лёгкая небрежность его фишка.

— Помнишь, хмурая морда, что нам скоро выступать на публике? Ты должен выглядеть прилично, чтобы понравиться всем. Улыбнись, очаровашка, — Стайлз уставился на его отражение в зеркале. Дерек оскалился в ответ и сверкнул глазами. — У общественности и шанса нет не полюбить тебя.

— Меня это не интересует.

— Меня тоже, но я не могу подвести отца. Поэтому мы будем примерной и самой счастливой парочкой.

— Ты не выглядишь счастливым, Стайлз, — недовольно рыкнул Дерек, но запоздало увидел, что тот ушёл расплачиваться за стрижку.

— И это ваша вина, мистер, — неожиданно укорил его барбер-альфа, который погрел уши об их разговор. — У хорошего альфы омега не пахнет страхом так сильно. Если бы было больше доказательств, я заявил бы в полицию о насилии.

— Да пошёл бы ты куда подальше…

Дерек негромко рыкнул, сорвал с себя накидку и потащил заболтавшегося Стайлза прочь.

— Тебе идёт, Дерек, — отозвался Пэрриш, улыбнувшись.

— Надо купить этому буке костюм, наверное…  Галстук там, запонки, ботинки. Или ты предпочитаешь галстук-бабочку? Я торчу по бабочкам! У меня даже есть небольшая коллекция. Не все из них выходные, например, с символом Бэтмена, но на приём я точно надену деревянную. Ты когда-нибудь видел деревянные бабочки, Дерек? — Стайлз подозрительно быстро перескочил с одной эмоции на другую, придя в радостное возбуждение, и тарахтел без умолку. Одёргивать его не хотелось: лучше так, чем бьющий по обонянию и инстинктам запах тревоги.

Может быть, этот чёртов парикмахер-альфа, сующий нос не в своё дело, был в чём-то прав. Дерек перестал чувствовать себя совсем никудышным альфой, стоило Стайлзу расшевелиться. Да, в целом на мальчишку ему было плевать, но его моральное благополучие было под ответственностью Дерека. Его работой, в конце концов. Стоило приложить хоть какие-то усилия.

Пока они колесили по дорогам, и Стайлз с Пэрришем спорили, в каком магазине готовые костюмы приличнее, до не очень умного Дерека дошло, почему старший Стилински игнорировал сына. Наверняка уже давно решил, что не сможет опекать его всю жизнь. И, насколько Дерек понял, именно он заставил Стайлза вообще прийти на аукцион. Странные методы воспитания. Пиздец, какие странные.

— Пижонская клетка или классическая тёмно-синяя полоска? — Стайлз потряс двумя пиджаками перед Дереком. Оба были ужасны.

— Чёрный. Просто чёрный.

— Какой ты скучный, Дерек, — поморщился Стайлз, отдал вешалки консультанту и уселся на диванчик. — Одевайся в свой скучный чёрный костюм…  Слушай, а может вместо пиджака наденешь только рубашку и жилетку? Это будет секси, — он попытался соблазнительно оскалиться.

— Вот это было совсем не секси, Стайлз, — Дерек закатил глаза и ушёл в примерочную.

— Ладно-ладно. Я тогда тоже оденусь в траурный чёрный. Только… как все остальные поймут, что мы пара? Наша одежда должна сочетаться.

— Чёрный великолепно сочетается с чёрным, — вот это Дерек знал точно. Почти весь его гардероб состоял из чёрного цвета. Даже противная Лора говорила, что выглядит стильно. Дерек считал, что у него есть стиль. Просто и брутально.

— Твои мастер-классы по колористике пользовались бы огромным успехом у готов и похоронных бюро, — пробурчал Стайлз недовольно.

— Можем подобрать вам одинаковые галстуки, — выручила консультант.

— Какого цвета твоя деревянная бабочка? — Дерек вышел из примерочной, поправляя рукава, и наткнулся на взгляд, наполненный бесконечным скепсисом.

— Чувак, она деревянная. Цвета дерева, сечёшь?

— Нет, — не поддался на откровенную провокацию Дерек, иначе Стайлз окунул бы его с головой в полную информацию о сортах и расцветках разных пород дерева до обработки и после. Именно это случилось с ним полчаса назад, когда он по неосторожности спросил, какая разница между тимьяном и чабрецом. Он просто удивился вслух, а не просил лекцию по ботанике.

— Пиздец, — припечатал Стайлз, но быстро отмахнулся. — Лента на ней розовая. Ярко-розовая, но не фуксия. Фуксия вообще не розовый, если что!

— У нас есть несколько розовых галстуков, — подхватила консультант. — Думаю, подходящий оттенок найдётся.

Дерек дёрнул плечом, а Стайлз будто бы удивился.

— Что?

— Ты согласен на розовый галстук?

— Розовый галстук не пошатнёт мою мужественность, если ты об этом, — Дерек устало помял переносицу. С сёстрами было однозначно проще.

— Твою мужественность не пошатнёт даже столкновение тектонических плит, чувак.

— Спасибо, Стайлз. А теперь заткнись и выбери мне галстук.

После всех покупок, в том числе и обуви, во время примерки которой они успели со Стайлзом разругаться вусмерть, они завалились в кафе. Только ради порции ирландского кофе со льдом. Мда, к компании друг друга привыкать им будет очень и очень непросто. И, вероятно, долго. Стайлз выматывал Дерека, не давал передохнуть и постоянно тормошил. С сёстрами было проще, на усмирение младшего Стилински уходило гораздо больше сил и времени. Дерек понадеялся, что его зоологический опыт найдёт применение и здесь к этому поганцу. В конце концов, они узнают друг друга лучше. Оставалось надеяться, что это повлияет на их общение в лучшую сторону.

         Уже покидая кафешку, Дерек замялся на выходе, перешнуровывая кеды. От важного и ответственного занятия его отвлекло такое сильное постороннее внимание, что по спине пробежались мурашки. Он обернулся и увидел на другом конце зала Кейт, она застряла в дверях уборной и пялилась на Дерека одержимым взглядом. Какая она нахер омега с таким оскалом?! Неизвестно, сколько они так простояли бы, но между ними встрял официант, убирающий со столика их со Стайлзом чашки и салфетки. Воспользовавшись моментом, Дерек поджал хвост и трусливо сбежал в машину. Дамочка пугала до потных ладошек.

         Мелисса Стилински оказалась приятной омегой с мягким успокаивающим голосом и заразительным смехом. Со Стайлзом они похожи не были абсолютно, а значит, его матерью она не была. На секунду в голове колыхнулось любопытство, что стало с матерью Стайлза. Их небольшая компания собралась в гостиной, чтобы заранее познакомиться и обговорить детали.

— Я уже вызвал такси, — сказал старший Стилински, поглядывая на наручные часы. — Дерек, прошу тебя не отходить от Стайлза далеко. Может быть, хотя бы ты убережёшь его от очередной неловкой ситуации… — он тяжко вздохнул и посмотрел на лестницу. — Стайлз, где ты пропадаешь?! У тебя даже не классический галстук, который можно было бы завязывать целую вечность! Спускайся уже, чёрт возьми!

— Я искал свой телефон! — послышалось сверху.

Дерек не любил врать самому себе, но признавать, что Стайлз отлично выглядел в официальном костюме не хотелось. А его гнездо хорошо на голове хорошо легло в гладкую укладку, блестящую от геля. Ну, Дерек и сам с ним иногда перебарщивал, это не смертельно. Да и чёртова деревянная бабочка ему шла. Омега выглядел бы привлекательно и соблазнительно, если бы не споткнулся на последней ступени и чуть не поцеловал пол. Пришлось ловить, благо Дерек стоял рядом. Старший Стилински только покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.

— Не надо так нервничать, Ноа, — заговорила Мелисса. — Мальчики хорошо выглядят, они справятся.

— Не напивайтесь.

— Сэр, одно такси уже приехало, — Марта высунулась из кухни.

— Отлично, вы двое поедете на следующем, — судья схватил супругу в охапку и слишком быстро убежал из квартиры.

— Папа нервничает. А ты? — Стайлз откашлялся и осторожно посмотрел на Дерека. Выглядел бы даже трогательно, если бы Дерек не знал, с кем имеет дело.

— Отчасти. Надеюсь, много говорить мне не придётся.

— О-о-о! С болтовнёй за нас двоих я справлюсь!

— Не сомневаюсь, Стайлз.

— А я вот сомневаюсь, что ты умеешь улыбаться. Надеюсь у тебя не атрофировались все семнадцать мускулов разом. Или может у тебя проблемы с лицевым нервом? Хотя вряд ли… Тогда ты бы кривил ртом, как Сталлоне. Ты видел Сталлоне? Ты вообще знаешь, кто это? Я не удивлюсь, если в вашем заповеднике телевизор считается бичом цивилизации, а вы всей семьёй занимаетесь эко-терроризмом!

— Моя сестра ведёт Инстаграм, — Дерек тяжело вздохнул и снова осторожно посмотрел на Стайлза. Всё его омежье очарование рассеивалось, стоило заговорить.

— Кстати, я подписался на него. Никогда бы не подумал, что волчата могут быть такими очаровашками. И твоя семья очень милая, Дерек! Типа, реально милая! Я понимаю, что для фотографий и видео неплохо бы улыбаться, но всё так искренне. Ты точно не приёмный?

         Дерек снова тяжело вздохнул вместо ответа. Благо, Марта обрадовала, что второе такси тоже подъехало. Жаль, что садиться в него пришлось со Стайлзом. Тот задумался о чём-то и рылся в своём телефоне, даря минуты блаженной тишины.

— Слушай… а твои родные вообще знают, где ты? Ну, что с тобой всё в порядке? — Стайлз пристально посмотрел на Дерека, опять задевая неприятную тему. Потому что семья не знала. Дерек никоим образом не давал о себе знать последний месяц, если не больше. Он понимал, что поступал отвратительно, но переступить гордость и страх не мог. Может быть, сёстры и Питер бы поняли, но вот мама… Из мыслей выдернуло неожиданное прикосновение: Стайлз уверенно похлопал его по колену, так и не отведя взгляд. — Не переживай, никто не узнает про контракт. Я никому не скажу, обещаю. Мы сделаем всё, как надо, не только ради моей семьи, но и ради твоей.

         Опять этот несносный избалованный крайне странный омега показал себя с неожиданной стороны, сбивая Дерека с толку. Пять минут назад его хотелось искусать, а сейчас… Дерек растерялся, не понимая, что чувствует сейчас. Ядрёный коктейль из эмоций, компонентов не разобрать. Стайлз сжал коленку напоследок и убрал руку, садясь ровнее и отводя взгляд.

         До банкетного зала они доехали в неловкой тишине. На входе стало ещё неудобней, потому что Стайлз умудрился потерять своё приглашение и рылся по карманам у входа, пока встречающий не заметил их и не успокоил, что судья Стилински отдал приглашение сына и его «+1», когда прибыл сам. Стайлз улыбнулся встречающему и уже хотел начать нести бред, но Дерек решил не задерживаться, сдержанно поблагодарил и увёл его внутрь:

— На нас уже начинали пялится. Давай не будем привлекать внимание? — он удобней перехватил Стайлза за локоть, пытаясь быть галантным, и ненавязчиво зажал у напольной вазы с цветами. — Соберись.

— Да-да, ты прав. Я сейчас…

— Стайлз! — о спину Дерека ударился мелодичный и ужасно требовательный девичий голосок. Стилински загнанно моргнул, поправил костюм и обогнул Дерека. — Честно говоря, я сомневалась, что ты появишься на вечере. И тем более в компании.

— Здравствуй, Лидия! — Стайлз расплылся в улыбке и поцеловал подружку с аукциона в щёку. — Как всегда восхитительна и прекрасна!

— Познакомься с моим спутником, — Лидия указала на холёного красавчика рядом с собой. Вот он не постеснялся и напялил на себя костюм в самую пижонскую клетку в мире. Дерек не сразу, но узнал в нём альфу с того же самого чёртова аукциона. — Джексон Уитмор. Начинающий актёр и модель. Джексон, это мой давний друг, Стайлз Стилински. Я рассказывала о нём.

— И только хорошее, — пижон сверкнул идеальными винирами и пожал протянутую руку. — Приятно познакомиться.

— И мне! А со мной сегодня Дерек Хейл, доктор в области естествознания. Писал магистерскую работу о сохранении и поддержании природного баланса на примере заповедника в Калифорнии. Я зачитался, увлекательная работа. Учтены даже такие мелочи, как слой опавшей листвы за год. Серьёзно, никогда бы не подумал, что перегной может быть таким интересным!

— Приятно познакомиться, — Лидия без жалости прервала сумбурную речь, протягивая руку в перчатке. Дерек мягко сжал пальцы, чуть склонившись. Своё удивление по поводу осведомлённости Стайлза насчёт академических успехов пришлось придержать до конца вечера.

— Так насчёт твоего спутника… — Лидия кивнула, чуть ли не препарируя взглядом. — Поделись, как ты позволил себе сорваться так быстро? Не ты ли всегда ратовал за долгую дружбу, плавно перетекающую в более глубокие отношения?

— Ох… — Стайлз будто бы сдулся и уставился на Дерека, видимо, ища ответы на его отвратительном розовом галстуке. Он бы мог вести мастер-классы по колористике только у дальтоников, а ещё вероятнее — у слепых. — Сюжет моего идеального романа пришлось срочно перекраивать. Ты видела, как я волновался на торгах? Знаешь, до последнего не понимал, что влюбился с первого взгляда. Серьёзно! Помнишь, как ты попросила лишь составить тебе компанию? Ну, теперь я не смогу тебя называть иначе как Крёстная Фея. Нас с Дереком свела сама судьба и ты. Джексон, а ты что почувствовал, когда увидел Лидию?

– Я, как заметил Лидию, моментально забыл все остальные лица, что мелькали передо мной. Я не мог учуять запаха, но мгновенно понял, что между нами возможно нечто большее. Какая-то искринка в её глазах… — Джексон вступил в эту странную игру, задумался, а затем посмотрел на Лидию и улыбнулся только ей. Та тоже потеплела в ответ. Затем эта странная парочка, не сговариваясь, синхронно и требовательно уставилась на них. Хотели такого же представления в ответ. Ждали.

— Честно говоря, я не запомнил Стайлза. Голова была забита проблемами, которые требовали скорейшего решения. Остаток вечера и ночи прошёл для меня, как во сне. Но утром… Мы столкнулись в коридоре, Стайлз стеснялся смотреть на меня, было мило и немного глупо. Мы бы, наверное, так и стояли бы молча, если бы Стайлз не был Стайлзом. Он начал говорить какую-то ерунду, а я слушал и понимал, что до этого человека в моей жизни было слишком много тишины.

— О, как романтично, — одобрила Лидия и тут же перешла на ненавязчивые угрозы. — Надеюсь, ты не разобьёшь нашему дорогому Стайлзу сердце. Это было бы очень печально, ведь ты его первая любовь.

— Буду стараться, — от ледяного высокомерного тона у Дерека пересохло в горле, а с губ чуть не слетело «мэм». У него явно вырисовывались проблемы со властными женщинами.

— Отрадно слышать, — пропела Лидия. — Вечер только начался, хочу найти ещё знакомых.

         Она утащила Джексона куда-то в последующие залы и разряженную толпу богатеев и тех, кто пытался вытрясти с них ещё немного денег, а Дерека немного попустило.

— Ну, вот мы и порепетировали, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Я тоже боюсь Лидс, всё в порядке, чувак. Можешь выдыхать.

— Она точно твоя подруга?

         Стайлз неожиданно рассмеялся и повёл Дерека в самую гущу сборища, по пути нашёптывая ворох ничего не значащих фактов о себе. Он напирал, что за разбросанными мелочами сложно увидеть общую картину, и иногда сжимал локоть Дерека так сильно, будто тонул. Скорее всего так и было, потому что от него пахло паникой и сильным волнением. Хорошо, не задыхался.

— Позвольте сфотографировать вас, — пристала к ним фотограф.

— Я не фанат такого, — попытался отговориться Дерек.

— Лишь кадр для светской хроники, — напирала фотограф.

         Дерек недовольно нахмурился, Стайлз не лез, не желая вмешиваться. Пауза затянулась и отказывать стало совсем неудобно.

— Вы очень красивая пара. Улыбнитесь, пожалуйста.

— Только без вспышки, — Стайлз сверкнул глазами, девушка понимающе кивнула.

         Пришлось прислоняться к омеге ближе и строить из себя жизнерадостного американца. Фотоаппарат моргнул затвором несколько раз, девушка поблагодарила и ушла выискивать новых жертв, а Дерек попытался вернуть лицу привычное нейтральное выражение лица.

— У тебя ямочки под щетиной… — Стайлз напомнил о себе, осторожно касаясь пальцами щеки. — Это мило, Дерек. Я и представить не мог, что ты можешь быть милым.

         Они встретились взглядами. Чёртов омега определённо вызывал в Дереке самые смешанные чувства, когда не расстреливал его и ни в чём неповинных людей бесконечной очередью бессмыслицы и пустой болтовни.

— Вот и вы, — прикосновение Мелиссы к плечу заставило вздрогнуть. — Идёмте, кое-кто хочет познакомиться с вами обоими.

         Заслышав в коридоре звук удара и тихую ругань, Дерек подорвался с кресла, отшвыривая книжку на кровать. В библиотеке Стилински имелось несколько интересных томов, которые стоило прочитать ещё в университете, но времени не было. Зато в последние две недели его образовалось слишком много. Чтение быстро надоело, ровно, как и сериалы. Дерек изнывал от скуки и безделья, не знал, чем себя занять и чуть ли не ежедневно проплывал в бассейне по пять километров.

— Стайлз.

— Привет, чувак, — омега недовольно тёр локоть, которым зацепил дверной косяк. — Как дела?

— Ничего нового.

— У меня тоже, — Стайлз дёрнул плечом и задумчиво посмотрел на лестницу. — Ты чего-то хотел? Потому что я пропустил не только вчерашний ужин, но ещё и сегодняшний завтрак. Я зверски голоден, Дерек. Тебе лучше не стоять на пути между мной и сандвичем.

         Ужин наедине с судьёй Стилински и Мелиссой оказался сущим испытанием. Кто бы мог подумать, что словесный понос Стайлза может быть полезным? Все прошлые вечера он забивал эфир своей болтовнёй и перетягивал внимание на себя тем или иным способом. Вчера же Дерек ловил на себе слишком много внимательных взглядов, изо всех сил пытался поддерживать светский разговор и быть непринуждённо-учтивым. Социализация никогда не была его коньком, Дерек этим походил на отца. Поэтому все жалкие потуги быть приятным собеседником так утомили и выбили из сил, что пришлось клянчить у Марты ещё один ужин. А то, что над ним подшучивали, Дерек понял только когда чистил зубы перед сном.

— Эй? Всё в порядке? — напомнил о себе Стайлз.

— Нет, — Дерек тряхнул головой и нахмурился. — Я хочу устроиться на работу.

— Ты уже. Я твоя работа, чувак.

         О том, что это была не работа, а какой-то кармический ответ за прошлую жизнь, полную грехов, Дерек решил умолчать. Хотя, скорее, ему было лень произносить так много слов. Пререкаться и утраивать словесные пикировки не хотелось.

— Видимо, я в ней слишком хорош, потому что большую часть времени я плюю в потолок.

— Это ведь круто? Нет? — спросил Стайлз с сомнением, посмотрел на лестницу с тоской, забрался рукой под футболку и громко пошкрябал живот ногтями, вздохнул и кивнул головой на свою комнату, так, что его мотнуло всем телом. Дерек смотрел на это мельтешение и бесился.

         Они уселись на кровати и молча уставились друг на друга. Первым заговорил Стайлз. Естественно. Ни терпением, ни выдержкой он не обладал:

— Чувак! Скажи хоть что-то! Я не физиогномик, чтобы читать мысли по твоим угрюмым бровям.

— Мне нужна подработка. Какое-то занятие, помимо всего вот этого, — Дерек обвёл глазами обстановку, надеясь, что пояснять подробнее не придётся.

— Ты нужен мне во время течек, а по прогнозам моего врача, чтобы все эти ужасные обострения и перекосы прошли, надо минимум полгода…

— Это дохрена долго, Стайлз, — Дерек не скрывал раздражения и недовольства.

— Да ты что?! А тебе в голову не приходило, что я тоже не в восторге от этого?! Я тоже грёбаный заложник ситуации! — огрызнулся Стилински, сверкая глазищами. Не то, чтобы это испугало, но напомнило о статусе омеги. — Мне тоже не в прикол видеть твою кислую морду! И висеть на шее отца тоже не в кайф! Я тоже хочу работать! Тоже хочу карьеру и дело жизни! И не хочу быть нахлебником! У тебя контракт на полтора года, а мне с этой аномалией жить всю жизнь! Так что заткнись и не возникай! Хренов страдалец!

         Стайлз слишком сильно разошёлся, рычал через слово и активно махал руками. Того и гляди накинется. Пришлось приводить его в чувства и рычать в ответ. На естественную реакцию альфы на беснующегося омегу Стайлз почему-то обиделся и насуплено замолчал. В итоге они вернулись к тому, с чего начали — неловкость и недоумение при взгляде на собеседника.

— Извини, — Дерек решил, что раз он старше и опытнее, значит ему идти на уступки.

— В жопу запихни свои извинения, — буркнул Стайлз, обижаясь. — Хочешь подработку? Да пожалуйста! Чувак, тебя вообще никто тут насильно не держит! В свободное время можешь хоть слоновье дерьмо из вольеров выгребать!

— Вряд ли твой отец одобрит это, — фыркнул Дерек, припоминая как на благотворительном приёме Мелисса с помпой и с многозначительными взглядами обставляла работу в заповеднике как нечто особенное и в высшей степени элитарное. Ну конечно, сыну судьи не пристало встречаться с каким-то уборщиком зоопарка или упаковщиком в супермаркете. — И вряд ли хоть какой-то работодатель согласится на рваный и не регулярный график.

— Какие у тебя предложения? — Дерек только открыл рот, как понял, что ему нечего ответить. — Ты пришёл ко мне пожаловаться?

— Я не собирался ныть!

— Но выглядит именно так!

         В очередной они засверкали друга на друга глазами, но быстро успокоились. Обошлось без драк или чего-то подобного. Стайлз вздохнул, поморщил нос и взъерошил волосы, растягиваясь на кровати:

— Ладно… Буду считать, что это твой способ просить помощи. Совсем невежливый и очень странный даже для выращенного волками… Хорошо, я могу принять тебя такого. Волки, заповедник, замкнутость и гибкий график. Вариантов может быть тысяча! Сейчас умница Стайлз Стилински выдаст отличную идею, которая удовлетворит тебя полностью!

— И это будет единственный способ, как ты сможешь удовлетворить меня, — не удержался от подколки Дерек и еле успел увернуться от когтей, которые метили разодрать ему лицо.

— Я помогу тебе, хоть ты и альфа-мразь, — ответил Стайлз, кривясь от злости и задетого самолюбия. — Я видел на сайте, что помимо работы в поле, часть вашей семьи занимается и ещё научными исследованиями. Что тебе мешает заниматься наукой здесь? Ты ведь помогал родителям в исследованиях. И сам подумай, публичная библиотека Нью-Йорка! Тебе всего лишь надо проехать несколько станций на метро, чтобы прикоснуться ко всем знаниям человечества! Разве это не крутой шанс нарыть что-то интересное? Как тебе такое? А?

         В первую секунду хотелось отказаться чисто из вредности. Идея была действительно стоящая, Дерек даже не думал о ней, потому что… Грустно, но прежде он никогда не занимался чем-то один, и тем более не вёл интересные проекты самостоятельно. Само собой выходило, что мама подхватывала место у руля, опираясь на опыт и более богатые знания. Новые перспективы будоражили и немного пугали. Было бы неплохо вернуться домой не только с финансовым успехом, но и научным. Вряд ли Дерек смог бы разрешить теорему Ферма от зоологии, но сделать глубокое мета-исследование на актуальную тему было вполне по силам.

— Не благодари, чувак, — Стайлз хлопнул по плечу. — Лучше принеси мне поесть. Я так обессилел от голода, что даже встать не могу, — он развалился на кровати, раскидывая руки и ноги в стороны и изображая крайнюю степень немощности.

— Только один раз и только сегодня, — согласился Дерек и, окрылённый перспективами, пошёл добывать омеге желанный сандвич с «ветчиной, сыром и невероятным количеством лёгкого майонеза».

— Дерек! Отрывай свою задницу от дивана! Мы идём к Лидии в гости! — Стайлз решительно закрыл окно браузера и откатился на стуле к комоду, выбирая свежие джинсы.

         Изысканный вкус миссис Мартин нельзя было травмировать пошлыми потёртостями или художественными дырками. Только классика, только элегантность, только скука. Со стула пришлось встать, чтобы выбрать рубашку в шкафу. Спасибо, что без галстука!

— Мне обязательно идти с тобой? — Дерек стоял в дверях и хмурился. Возможно, это было бы мило, если бы не бесило так сильно.

— Да. Составишь Джексону компанию. Ты ведь такой компанейский, столько историй держишь в рукаве… — проворчал Стайлз себе под нос, натягивая носки, сидя прямо на ковре. Дерек только фыркнул в ответ и сложил руки на груди, молчаливо протестуя. — А ещё я хочу напиться. Мне нужно будет твёрдое плечо, на которое я смогу опереться если что.

— Я не буду держать твои волосы, когда ты будешь блевать в туалете.

— О… Жаль. Это бы так сблизило нас, — Стайлз закатил глаза, подорвался с места и потащил Дерека из квартиры, на ходу вызывая такси.

         По дороге к Лидии они заскочили в винный магазин, где консультант пытался втюхать неприлично дорогой виски. Кому вообще интересны года выдержки или сорта дерева, из которых делаются бочки. Вместо этого Стайлз схватил две бутылки мартини и консервированные оливки. Дерек выбор никак не прокомментировал и лишь мрачной тушей маячил где-то сбоку, явно недовольный жизнью. Может быть, Стайлз даже бы посочувствовал ему, но его жизнь тоже шла не так, как планировалось. Очередная течка приближалась, волнение и нервозность обострились, а в присутствии альфы становилось совсем тошно и беспокойно. Нужна была моральная поддержка и консультация кого-то более опытного.

— Мы с мартини к миссис Мартин! — преувеличено бодро проорал Стайлз в микрофон домофона и стукнул бутылкой о бутылку. Дверь открылась, а Стайлз обернулся на мрачного Дерека с банкой оливок в руках. — Отвратительные каламбуры наш пароль.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, зачем я здесь.

— Ты мой альфа, Дерек. Мы же, типа, парочка. Нажми десятый этаж, пожалуйста.

— Никто в жизни не поверит, что мы пара.

— Тогда нам надо постараться! Дерек, это твоя работа, вообще-то! — Стайлз нахмурился, глядя на табло лифта.

         Альфа уже привычно промолчал и лишь поздоровался с Лидией, входя в апартаменты:

— Чудно, что вы нашли время, — чинно поприветствовала она, подставляя щёку для поцелуя.

— Для тебя, Лидс, всё время мира! Ты приготовила бокалы? Мне нужна мартинитерапия и много-много разговоров.

         Прекрасная, понимающая и во всех отношениях идеальная Лидия кивнула и пропустила гостей внутрь. Скучающий Джексон нашёлся в гостиной на диване. Стайлз остановился у кресла, подумал немного и обернулся на Дерека. В присутствии этих двоих расслабиться и поговорить вряд ли бы вышло. Лидия забрала бутылки и неспешно продефилировала на кухню. Она быстро вернулась, неся на подносе лимонад и какие-то супер-полезные диетические чипсы из сушёного манго и дуриана. Джексон мило улыбнулся, принимая стакан и делая маленький глоток.

— Дерек, я украду у тебя Стайлза? Ты ведь не будешь ревновать? — Лидия явно издевалась. — Нам надо поболтать наедине, знаете… Все эти омежьи разговоры, — она поморщилась и легкомысленно накрутила на палец рыжий локон. — Вам будет скучно с нами.

— Разумеется, дорогая, — Джексон улыбнулся ещё очаровательнее и учтиво склонил голову. Стайлза чуть не стошнило от слащавости, поэтому он срочно перевёл взгляд на Дерека и его кислую рожу. Всё, баланс восстановлен.

         Они оставили альф на диванах и свалили на кухню, включили лёгкий джаз, сели за высокий барный стол друг напротив друга и в молчании выпили по бокалу. Наконец-то Стайлз понял, что расслабляется. Присутствие Дерека в квартире давило, пусть они могли не пересекаться несколько дней к ряду. Незнакомый альфа действовал на нервы своим запахом, Стайлз постоянно дёргался, не знал, о чём разговаривать и как вообще вести себя рядом с ним. Это нервотрёпка изматывала сильнее, чем течки.

— Ну? — Лидия скинула маску благообразной омеги и наполнила бокалы заново.

— Дерьмо.

— Я в тебе не сомневалась ни на секунду, Стайлз.

— Спасибо, Лидс, что веришь в меня, — совершенно искренне ответил тот, залпом выпивая второй бокал.

— Знаешь, я даже завидую тебе немного. Этот Дерек… Горяч, — Лидия произнесла это с таким выражением лица, что Стайлз покраснел. Спорить он не собирался, только соглашаться. — Он абсолютно неконтактный. На благотворительном вечере я ещё грешила на его стеснительность, но сегодня убедилась в своих мыслях. Нелюдимый замкнутый тип.  Как у Канта…

— Именно, — поддакнул Стайлз.

— Почему меня не отпускает мысль, что в постели он просто секс-машина? Ты должен затащить его в койку хотя бы из моего любопытства, — усмехнулась Лидия, элегантно подцепляя оливку на шпажку. Она стрельнула в Стайлз взглядом. — Или я сделаю это за тебя.

         Своей последующей реакции Стайлз сам не ожидал и даже испугался, очнувшись. Наверное, впервые за всю их дружбу он оскалился на Лидию, выпуская клыки и сверкая глазами. Мысль, что кто-то уведёт _его_ альфу, больно царапнула самые нежные стенки и без того ранимой и тонкой душевной организации. И пускай Стайлз не считал Дерека своей собственностью и даже не рассматривал его как партнёра, но посягательство… Глупо было отрицать, что перед собой, что перед Лидией: альфа зацепил его. Дерек был неприлично хорош и до противного во вкусе Стайлза. Даже его говнистость и молчаливость.

— Извини.

— Нормально. Когда эта стерва Кира — помнишь её? — попыталась намекать мне, что отобьёт у меня Гринберга, я чуть не выцарапала ей глаза. А мы тогда даже не встречались с ним. Это инстинкты, Стайлз. К сожалению, все мы отчасти животные, — она помолчала немного, ожидая, что тему подхватят, но Стайлз остался безучастным. Да и сказать ему было нечего. — Твоя реакция нормальна. Я вела разговор к этому.

— Моя реакция говорит лишь о том, что я, вернее, моя животная, омежья часть, схватилась за первого попавшегося альфу так крепко, что моя человеческая и более разумная часть ничего не может с этим сделать.

— Надо ли? Наслаждайся. Для этого контракты и заключаются.

— Я не могу наслаждаться, Лидс! — психанул Стайлз, взрываясь за секунду. — Знаешь, о чём мне говорит вся эта ситуация?! Что я в отчаянии! Какого хера?! Честно! Какого хера? Я не хочу быть зависимым ни от нормализаторов, ни от альф! Паршиво быть омегой, Лидс.

— Альфы тоже не могут без нас. Это естественно, — Лидия невозмутимо дёрнула плечом.

— У тебя всё слишком просто.

— Не думал, что как раз наоборот, и что ты всё усложняешь?

— Закрой свой невероятно красиво накрашенный рот и налей мне ещё.

         Разговор плавно перешёл на более нейтральные темы об общих знакомых, стажировке Лидии в адвокатской конторе отца и последних новостях. Стайлза болтовня ни о чём расслабила ещё больше, мартини тоже внёс свою лепту. Было что-то очаровательно бесшабашное в том, чтобы напиваться с подругой посреди недели, когда их кавалеры сидели в соседней комнате и давились сухофруктами. Было в этом что-то от взрослой нормальной жизни.

— Лидс, а твой с самого начала такой был? Или ты его выдрессировала? — громким весёлым шёпотом спросил Стайлз. — Он такой смазливый, что меня блевать тянет! Я начал сомневаться в твоём вкусе, подруга.

— Ну-у-у… — Лидия серьёзно задумалась, а потом хитро заулыбалась. — Меня это забавляет. Что-то вроде растянутой прелюдии.

— Извращенка! — вскрикнул Стайлз с восхищением. — Идём к ним что ли.

         Лидия кивнула, подхватила бокал и, чуть пошатываясь, поцокала в гостиную к диванам. Стайлз прихватил ещё и почти полную бутылку. Он собирался напиться и не желал останавливаться на полпути. Зря, что ли, он потащил с собой хмурого носильщика?

— Не скучали, мальчики? — Лидия упала в мягкое кресло, в полёте укладывая ногу на ногу. Её платье чуть вздёрнулось от потоков воздуха и улеглось на ноги красивыми складками. Будто она репетировала это падение чёртов миллион раз, чтобы вышло безукоризненно. Даже из бокала ничего не расплескала. Ведьма. Стайлз вздохнул, сначала поставил свой бокал на стол и только потом сел на диван. — Джексон, будь добр, включи музыку. Дерек, мы с тобой почти не знакомы… Но я читала твои работы.

— Они не мои, а… — альфа явно был недоволен таким поворотом разговора.

— Да-да, твоей матери. Но твоё имя стоит вторым, значит, это и твоя работа. Какой частью ты занимался?

— Наблюдениями и замерами.

— Грязная работёнка? — Лидия сочувствующе улыбнулась.

— Мне на что жаловаться, — отбрыкнулся Дерек, а Стайлз восхитился. Даже ему не удавалось разозлить Хейла так быстро и легко.

— Раз Дерек застрял в Нью-Йорке на некоторое время, он решил заняться научной работой. Личное исследование. Клёво, да, Лидс?

— Любопытно. Люди с амбициями всегда интереснее безынициативных увальней. Уже думал над проблематикой?

— Волки в Калифорнии — редкое зрелище уже пятьдесят лет как. Хочу поискать работы на схожие темы и лишь после анализа обозначать конкретную тему.

— Он такой умный, хоть и скрывает это! — преувеличено восхищённо похвастался Стайлз Лидии. Дерек на это фыркнул и привалился к подлокотнику. — А ещё обожает природу.

— Я всё ещё зоолог, Стайлз, — напомнил альфа недовольно.

— Может быть, ты решил изучать биологию только с целью уничтожить всё живое и натуральное?! Типа искусственные стейки и модифицированная соя! И пластиковые деревья, как у доктора Сьюса!

— Ты напился и несёшь бред…

— Я могу нести бред вне зависимости от своего морального и физического состояния, это моя суперспособность, Лидс подтвердит. И совсем не бред, если на то пошло. Сам подумай, врага надо знать в лицо, Дерек. Знать всего его слабости. Или ещё! Друга держи близко, а врага ещё ближе. Как тебе такой неоспоримый аргумент, а? Что ты скажешь на это, умник?

— Промолчу.

— Слабак, — фыркнул Стайлз, прикладываясь к бокалу, и наткнулся взглядом на Джексона. Тот вопросительно выгнул бровь. Вопросительно и высокомерно. Как вообще возможно высокомерно выгибать бровь?! — Как дела на актёрском поприще?

— Жду решения студии о ведущей роли в сериале, — Джексон состроил равнодушное выражение лица, будто это далось ему легко и ничего не стоило. — Супергероика, вселенная ДиСи.

— О, Зелёная Стрела, да? Прикольно, я слышал про анонс. Надеюсь, СиДаб раскошелится на спецэффекты в этот раз. Или обойдётся без убогой графики. Серьёзно, даже мне, фанату вселенной, сложно смотреть эти адаптации, — Стайлз решил отплатить Лидии той же монетой. Она первая начала докапываться до Дерека, поэтому злобный взгляд Стайлз пропустил без угрызений совести. — В любом случае, это неплохое начало.

— А как твоя карьера? — любезно спросил Джексон. — Лидия рассказывала, что ты был хорош в университете. Лига Плюща, высокий средний балл. Было бы грустно спустить весь потенциал в унитаз вместе с потраченными деньгами отца на образование.

— У меня оно хотя бы есть, — разозлился Стайлз. Говнюк ударил по больному сразу и со всей силы.

— Видимо, только для того, чтобы хвастаться бумажкой в рамочке.

— Уж лучше так, чем…

— Джексон, завали, — Дерек не дал договорить и поднялся с места. — Стайлз, поехали домой. Такси вызовем на улице.

— А… ну…

— Поехали, — тон Дерека смягчился, равно как и его взгляд. Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.

— Да, хорошо…

         Уже в лифте, скупо попрощавшись и почти протрезвев от смены настроения, накатила хандра. Не от мерзких слов и намёков Джексона, а от осознания собственной ничтожности. Стоило только Хейлу обратить на него на каплю больше внимания, как захотелось вешаться ему на шею, признаваться в вечной любви и благодарить своего рыцаря со сверкающими глазами за спасение от мерзкой ползучей твари. Стайлз был объективно жалок. Он почти влюбился в Дерека только за то, что тот защитил его, не дал в обиду. Повёл себя, как хороший альфа по отношению к своей омеге. Только Стайлз не был его омегой. Стайлз даже нормальной омегой себя не чувствовал, каким-то выбраковышем, бесполезным и ни на что не годным. В такси он прислонился к окну и вздохнул, забыв, что не один.

— Алкоголь работает как депрессант. Небольшие дозы снимают тревожность, но ты явно перепил, — зачем-то прокомментировал Дерек.

— Окей.

— Я это к тому, — альфа закатил глаза, но снизошёл до пояснений, — что неважно, что ты надумал себе. Сейчас тебе будет всё казаться хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Не стоит зацикливаться на плохом.

— Я думал, ты зоолог.

— Брал анатомию факультативным курсом, чтобы добрать баллов.

— Зачем ты заступился за меня? — не удержался Стайлз. Он хотел знать причину. Он имел право знать её!

— Потому что ты и твоё благополучие моя работа, — пожал плечами Дерек так равнодушно, будто бы не сказал вещь в сто раз более мерзкую, чем Джексон двадцать минут назад.

         Стайлз опять вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Остаток поездки и вечера он убил на то, чтобы убедить самого себя в том, что его не задели ни издёвки Джексона, ни жестокосердность Дерека.

 

— Идём, Дерек, — Стайлз обречённо взял альфу за руку и повел к себе в спальню. — Поспишь сегодня со мной. Не хочу, чтобы было как в прошлый раз.

         По правде говоря, он даже не помнил толком, что делал или говорил в первую ночь прошлой течки. Лишь чувствовал отголоски всепоглощающего одиночества и тоски. Даже обрывков прежних эмоций хватало для понимания, что больше Стайлз так не хочет.

— Возьмёшь что-то из моего шкафа… — он вяло махнул на гардероб, кое-как скинул кеды и рубашку и рухнул в не заправленную кровать лицом. Дурацкие джинсы жали на живот, но сил в теле не осталось. Стайлз только кое-как перевернулся на спину и без интереса наблюдал за Дереком.

         Альфа двигался по комнате акулой, которая чуяла цель и никуда не спешила, уверенная в своих силах. Дерек порылся в комоде, наверняка выискивая однотонное бельё, повертел в руках футболку с потрескавшейся эмблемой Супса и вернул обратно. После этого он предусмотрительно удалился в душ, вряд ли бы Стайлз в ближайшее время позволил бы это сделать. Вернулся он почти голым, только в трусах, кинул стопку одежды на ковёр у кровати и забрался под второе одеяло, которое никто не собирался убирать с прошлого месяца.

— Может, принести тебе воды? Таблетку?

— Сними с меня штаны и отвали, — еле сдерживая истерику не к месту, сказал Стайлз.

— Ты такой секси, когда строишь из себя недотрогу, — сыронизировал Дерек, но джинсы снять помог.

— Я завтра тебя покусаю. Когда окончательно протрезвею.

— Кусалка не выросла.

— Иди на хер, Дерек.

— Спи уже.

 

         Эта течка началась однозначно легче, чем многие предыдущие до неё. Если бы не похмелье, Стайлз мог бы праздновать. С тортом, воздушными шариками и бумажными колпаками на резиночке. Дереку бы пошло, замечательно оттенило бы его кислую рожу.

— Проснулся? — довольно бодро спросил он.

— Типа того…

— Я в туалет хочу.

         Стайлз прислушался к себе, выкопался из одеяла и подушек и неуверенно кивнул Дереку на дверь. Тот в удивлении нахмурил свои до очарования лохматые брови и медленно, как под прицелом пистолета, пятясь пошёл к двери, недоверчиво смотря на Стайлза. Стайлз не двигался и обнимал одеяло, вставать не хотелось:

— Дверь не закрывай, — он рухнул обратно на матрас и застонал. Его окатило внезапным раздражением и даже облегчением, что Дерек ненадолго свалил. Грёбаные гормоны, похоже, думали подкинуть новый фокус.

— Что будем смотреть сегодня? Только не Властелина Колец. Ненавижу фэнтези.

— Тебе понравилась Лидия? Она красивая, да?

— Не в моём вкусе. К чему вопрос? При чём здесь Лидия, Стайлз? — Дерек смешно нахмурился, а Стайлза окатила очередная волна ревности. Голос разума издох в кипящем вареве гормонов.

— Она красивая. Наверняка понравилась тебе!

— Ну, красивая, — задумался Дерек, припоминая. Стайлз зло зарычал на него, сверкая глазами и отращивая клыки. — Но не в моём вкусе. Успокойся уже, а?

         Он нарычал в ответ и улёгся на свою половину кровати, будто ничего не было. Будто Стайлз не лежал рядом с ним. Будто на переживания омеги даже не стоило обращать внимания. Стало ещё обиднее и грустнее Стайлз замотался в одеяло, даже не оставив себе дырочки для воздуха, обнял подушку и разрыдался в неё — тихо и почти не шевелясь. Он выработал этот навык ещё в универе, когда возможность уединиться стремилась к нулю, а потребность пореветь и хотя бы так спустить пар возросла в тысячу раз. Стайлз научился не слышать злые шутки в свой адрес, беззвучно реветь, чтобы не разбудить соседа, и находить самые уединённые уголки библиотеки. Наверное, он ненормальный не только из-за аллергии. Вернее, она поспособствовала ещё большей ненормальности Стайлза, после четырёх лет косых взглядов сложно не стать отшельником по доброй воле. Насколько ему было уютно наедине, настолько же ему было тревожно с людьми. Со всеми, даже с папой, но кроме Скотта. Быстрее бы он уже вернулся с этой грёбаной Аляски…

— Ты там помрёшь ведь. И я никак не докажу, что не виноват. Твой отец и Лидия объединятся и сожрут меня с потрохами. Вылезай уже, — Стайлза резко, но даже как-то бережно вытащили из кокона слёз и одиночества. — Ты плакал, что ли?

— Не твоё дело… — Стайлз шмыгнул носом и поспешно утёр глаза рукавом.

— Знаешь, в этот раз ты адекватнее.

— Ну спасибо! — Стайлз всплеснул руками, дёрнулся и попытался уползти обратно, но его удержали. Дерек обхватил его за живот свой перекаченной лапищей и опять притянул к себе. Ещё и оскалился, скотина.

— Я только радуюсь тому, что полтора года моего добровольного заключения могут пройти не так дерьмово, как мне казалось в самом начале.

— Да пошёл ты со своими выводами, Дерек. Оптимист хренов. Я вот для себя мало хорошего вижу!

— Ты сможешь пройти стажировку. Чем плохо? — Дерек убрал руки поближе к себе и подальше от Стайлза.

— Тем, что мне всё равно придётся искать кого-то, какого-нибудь альфу, когда ты свалишь. И что я до климакса обречён быть зависимым от кого-то. Не представляешь, как это бесит! Бесит, что я никогда не смогут стать самодостаточным только из-за особенности своего грёбаного организма! Я не виноват ни в чём! Я так стараюсь! А всё зря! — он сорвался на крик, толкнул пяткой ком из одеяла и подушки, прослезился и полез обратно в своё убежище. Одеяло умудрилось спутаться и не расправлялось, Стайлз сопел, глотал слёзы и пытался хоть как-то сохранить остатки достоинства, когда Дерек вдруг заговорил.

— Не думаю, что быть зависимым от кого-то, так ужасно. Я тоже зависим от своей семьи в каком-то смысле. Но при этом я счастлив, что эти люди рядом со мной… Знаешь, это ведь взаимно. Уверен, ты найдёшь альфу, с котором у вас тоже будет взаимно.

— Ты про любовь? — Стайлз неуверенно посмотрел на Дерека. Тот смотрел в потолок и снова хмурился. В этот раз не гневно, а даже мило.

— Про неё.

         Стайлз только вздохнул, решив не спорить. Он устал и вымотался, пускай и не делал ничего толком. К тому же короткая перепалка у Лидии выпила из него слишком много сил. Стайлз кое-как привёл в порядок одеяло, рухнул на подушку и уснул.

         Дерек смог выдержать оценивающий взгляд Стайлза, не закатив глаза, поэтому мысленно выдал себе золотую звезду. «Детсткий сад» сказала бы Лора, Дерек с ней согласился бы, и за это получил ещё одну звезду. За то, что отлично усвоил урок «Не спорить с сёстрами, потому что бесполезно».

— Ладно, сойдёт, — выдал Стайлз, выдавая вердикт одежде. Она, кстати, была абсолютно такая же, как и всегда. Чёрные джинсы, серая футболка, кожанка и кеды. А вот Стайлз нашёл бордовую классическую рубашку, коричневые брюки, странного вида ботинки, галстук и, неожиданно, шляпу. Стоило признать, ему шло. Милая омега с отличной задницей. Не стыдно выйти куда-нибудь, даже если Стайлз откажется снять шляпу.

— Кстати, куда мы идём?

— На танцы, — Стайлз поманил удивлённого Дерека на выход.

— Я не танцую, если что.

— Не сомневался в тебе, милый, — омега недовольно повёл плечами и посмотрел смс от таксиста. — Я танцую. И буду делать это, пока не рухну от усталости. А ты будешь с мрачной рожей стоять у барной стойки, неспешно пить коктейли с ромом или чистый виски, распугивать всех бровями и пытаться не убить Джексона.

— Джексон идёт с нами? — напрягся Дерек, компании он не ожидал. Если с одним Стайлзом справиться было можно, то вот с его подругой и её альфой больше иметь дел не хотелось. Так себе компания.

— Ага, и Лидия. Мне ведь нужен партнёр по танцам. И Лидия заплатит за твою выпивку, в качестве извинений, что была жопой. Пускай и очень красивой, но жопой.

         Этих объяснений Дереку хватило сполна, большего знать не хотелось. Они молча спустились к такси и, почти не говоря, доехали до то ли бара, то ли клуба. Стайлз запихнул телефон в задний карман брюк и уверенно вошёл внутрь, кивнув охране на входе и таща Дерека за руку. Изнутри бар обставили в духе довоенных забегаловок, уютное ретро, как окрестил этот стиль Дерек. Ухо резанул задорный и вполне приятный джаз, а публика внутри щеголяла китчевыми галстуками, пышными или совсем короткими юбками, шляпами и высокими причёсками. Стайлз отлично вписался, Дерек никуда вписываться не собирался.

— Вечер добрый! — Джексон махнул им рукой, заметив первым. Его одежда чем-то навевала воспоминания о военной форме, а Лидия щеголяла голыми ногами с кокетливыми кружевными носочками. Похожие были у Коры в детстве, мама хранила их до сих пор.

— Давно ждёте? — Спросил Стайлз, целуя Лидию в щёку.

— Мы не скучали, — та тряхнула кудряшками и очаровательно улыбнулась. Она выглядела мило и доброжелательно, но всё равно Дерек не желал связываться с этим асфальтоукладчиком в старомодных туфлях. — Скоро всё начнётся, нас даже ждали.

— Потому что мы лучшие, Лидс, — Стайлз самодовольно улыбнулся и обернулся на альф. — Джексон, я украду у тебя Лидию на некоторое время?

— Только если она сама этого захочет, — слащаво улыбнулся в ответ Джексон. У Дерека аж челюсти свело. — Мы будем здесь.

— Не скучайте, мальчики, — проворковала Лидия и позволила Стайлзу утянуть себя в пёструю толпу пока не очень активно танцующих людей.

         Дерек огляделся, коротко кивнул Джексону в качестве приветствия и устроил задницу на барном стуле. Джексон кивнул в ответ, сделал знак бармену и получил два стакана. Одна «Куба-Либре» досталась Дереку. Не самый любимый коктейль, но пусть.

— Тоже не понимаешь, зачем тебя притащили сюда? — спросил Джексон, когда освоил половину своего стакана.

— Видимо, мы часть их дресс-кода. Без альфы на публике появляться неприлично.

— Я не удивлюсь, если это правда, — он махом допил и на стуле повернулся к танцполу лицом. — Иной причины, зачем я понадобился Лидии, я придумать не могу, — Джексон выдержал драматичную паузу и обратился к Дереку. — Она меня к себе вообще не подпускает. Зачем покупать альфу на аукционе, если сидишь на таблетках? Чувствую себя Прадой.

— Кем? — неожиданное сравнение выбило Дерека из мыслей. Джексона он слушал в пол уха. По большому счёту ему было плевать.

— Померанский шпиц Лидии, сука Прада. А я, видимо, за Шанель или Луи Витон…

— Ну, выглядишь ты соответствующе, — фыркнул Дерек, не удержавшись.

— Работа обязывает. И ты первый, у кого проблемы с моим внешним видом. Так что можешь запихнуть их себе поглубже в зад, — огрызнулся Джексон и проворчал себе под нос что-то про бомжацкую щетину или около того.

         Его ворчание можно было разобрать, потому что музыка затихла до фонового уровня, а диджей, кудрявый блондин, слишком радостно общался со Стайлзом, который висел на ограждении, умудряясь при этом активно жестикулировать и не падать. Диджей кивнул и включил странный бит-сигнал, люди на танцполе разошлись по периметру, освобождая центр для представления. Первой вышла Лидия и картинно помахала всем ручкой, сорвав аплодисменты только за своё появление. Через секунду к ней подлетел Стайлз, ухватил за талию и крутанулся вместе с подругой вокруг себя. Публика одобрительно заулюлюкала, а у Дерека глаза на лоб полезли. Когда Стайлз говорил, что танцует, думалось о неловких дрыганьях под отвратительное минимал-техно на укуренных рейвах. Или хип-хоп. Или тектоник. Но никак не свинг.

         Пока Дерек приходил в себя, заиграла задорная песня, где девушка пела про краш в мужчину мечты. Лидия отыгрывала поющую девушку, а Стайлз был тем самым мужчиной. Довольно забавная пантомима органично сочеталась с танцем, ноги и руки летали во все стороны, народ вокруг пританцовывал и вскрикивал в моменты, когда Стайлз кружил Лидию вокруг себя или красиво ронял на пол. Ближе к концу песни Стайлз опустился на одно колено, и Лидия присела на импровизированный стул кокетливо обмахиваясь ручкой. Отдых длился недолго, уже через три секунды Стайлз подхватил её на руки и как в чёртовом кино или музыкальном клипе подбрасывал и крутил Лидию через себя, чуть ли не играючи ловя её и подмигивая случайным людям на каждом приземлении. Ужасно обаятельно подмигивая. Стоило парочке акробатов закончить, как толпа дружно завопила и хлынула к героям вечера.

— Пиздец, — резюмировал Джексон. Дерек согласно кивнул, всё ещё смотря на танцпол. — Я в зале пять дней в неделю по три часа, ещё и по утрам бегаю. И то не уверен, что смог бы сделать хотя бы один из трюков… А они ещё и на конец оставили всю акробатику. Ты знал об этом, Хейл?

— Понятия не имел, — Дерек покачал головой и повторил. — Понятия не имею, когда они вообще это репетировали.

— Мне Лидия сказала, что если бы Стайлз был альфой, её жизнь была проще.

— Подозреваю, что жизнь Стайлза тоже.

— Какое тупое имя — Стайлз, — неожиданно прокомментировал Джексон. Его самооценка пошатнулась от увиденного. Необходимо восстановить справедливость. — Судья Стилински выглядел вполне адекватным человеком.

— Они, кажется, поляки. Отца Стайлза зовут Ноа, а у самого Стайлза какое-то непроизносимое имя. Я пытался прочитать его при подписании контракта, но сдался. Подозреваю, он и сам не в силах его произнести, — Дерек фыркнул и чуть расслабился, а потом и вовсе заказал себе порцию виски, чтобы не сидеть с пустыми руками.

         Они просидели молча некоторое время, немного отошли от удивления и перекинулись парой ничего не значащих фраз. В итоге Джексон занырнул в свой телефон, а Дерек в мысли, которые рассеяно крутились вокруг будущей научной работы, возможной темы и наиболее перспективной области. Появление сладкой парочки их омег выдернуло из приятного оцепенения и заставило вернуться в жестокую реальность, где ему приходилось быть приложением к богатенькому эксцентричному омежке. Стайлз нагло спихнул Дерека со стула, потому что остальные были заняты. Джексон успел галантно уступить своё место раскрасневшейся Лидии.

— Две содовые со льдом! — крикнул более предупредительный Джексон бармену, за что заработал плюсик в карму и репутацию. Дерек молча топтался рядом со Стайлзом и, немного подумав, встал за его спиной, заслоняя их небольшую копанию от соседей. — Танец выглядел слишком профессионально. Я начал сомневаться, что вы оба начинающие юристы, а не танцоры.

— Дерек, а тебе понравилось? — Стайлз задрал голову, чуть не потерял шляпу, поспешно придержал её рукой и так радостно и широко улыбнулся, пьяный от радости и стучащей крови в жилах, что не улыбнуться в ответ было невозможно.

— Я видел только, как ты поедаешь чипсы и попкорн в промышленных масштабах… Было неожиданно. И красиво, — неловко похвалил Дерек, смущаясь своей же искренности.

— Я никто и ничто без моей восхитительной партнёрши, — Стайлз поймал ладонь подруги и поцеловал пальцы, расписываясь в признательности.

— Снимите комнату, — в шутку сказал Джексон, но на его кислой морде читалась зависть напополам с неприязнью. Видимо, ему и такого не перепадало. Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил, присосался к своему стакану, а потом, бодро хрустя льдом, рассказывал про местных приятелей и завсегдатаев. Передохнув, он утащил Лидию обратно, перед этим перевязав шнурки на своих танцевальных туфлях.

         Да, омега был в отличной форме. Дерек оторвал от задницы Стайлза взгляд самым первым и только поэтому увидел, что пялится не только он, но ещё несколько альф, включая бармена. Дерек недовольно рыкнул, заявляя права, поймал смущённый взгляд Стайлза и вернулся на стул. Одна часть его сущности поспешно оправдывалась, что таким образом он отрабатывает полтора ляма. Другая часть резонно отмечала, что омега хорош собой во всех отношениях. А зад в этих брюках заслуживал отдельных дифирамбов.

— Смотрю, не одного меня не подпускают к телу, — зубоскалил Джексон.

— Не твоё дело.

— Ты, видимо, тоже за собачку. Только за ручного волкодава. На страже девственности Стилински, да? — не унимался говнюк.

— Всё ещё не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Дерек и повернулся к нему спиной, отстранённо жалея, что Лидия выбрала именно этого альфу, а не очередную суку в свою стаю.

         Уже в такси, когда уставший и немного пьяный Стайлз развалился на всё заднее сидение и хохотал над тупой песней по радио, Дерек решил побаловать своё любопытство:

— Ты давно танцуешь? Вы выглядели очень уверенно. И эти трюки, — он повёл плечом, не зная, как описать. — Эффектно.

— В универе началось. Я не мог ходить на спорт по расписанию, ну, из-за моей аллергии, а баллы надо было откуда-то брать. Учебная часть разрешила мне заменить занятия из расписания на внеучебную деятельность. Я не знал, что делать, но объявление о группе по джазовым танцам меня спасло! Моя школьная подруга Хизер всегда говорила, что у меня очень артистичные бёдра. Я решил найти им применение! — Стайлз рассмеялся, а Дерек мысленно согласился, припоминания как эти бёдра двигались под музыку. Как штаны не порвались… — Мы с Лидией познакомились именно там. Группа собралась разношёрстная, со всех факультетов. И я даже некоторое время мог нормально общаться с ребятами, пока кто-то не принёс слухи про Скотта. Тогда… ну…

— Лидия не поверила, правильно понимаю? — Спросил Дерек, понимая к чему идёт разговор.

— Она слишком умная, чтобы верить в подобный бред. Она именно так мне и сказала! — Стайлз опять рассмеялся, возвращаясь в хорошее расположение духа. — С тех пор мы лучшие друзья. И, раз уж мы не можем заниматься сексом друг с другом, решили танцевать. Это очень сближает, Дерек.

— А ты сильный.

— В школе во что только не играл. Не особо успешно, но привычка держать себя в форме осталась.

— Я видел тебя только в обнимку с сандвичами, а с гантелями ни разу.

— Беговая дорожка мой лучший друг в ночи без сна. Хорошо, что тренажёрка открыта круглосуточно. В три часа нормальные люди обычно спят, а не покоряют седьмой уровень сложности в предустановленной программе.

— Кто бы мог подумать…

— Ну, явно не ты, — Стайлз опять рассмеялся, пихнув Дерека в плечо.

         Если судить по страничке в Инстаграме заповедника, дела налаживались. Радужный настрой фотографий не изменился, а вот тексты Кора начала писать более радостные и без завуалированного или ничем не прикрытого выпрашивания денег на милых волчат, оленят или бельчат. Последнее фото выбило Дерека из розовой реальности, в которой он плавал. Вся многочисленная семья собралась ради кадра, позади невероятно большого скопления людей со слишком густыми бровями стоял свежеокрашенный особняк. Дерек слишком долго всматривался в родные лица, поэтому слова под фотографией окончательно добили его. Кора перечислила всех, кто был на фото, последним упомянув отсутствующего брата.

«Мы знаем, что с тобой всё в порядке, но всё равно скучаем! Дерек, ты живёшь в двадцать первом веке! Нужда в голубиной почте отпала!»

Скорее всего, мама редактировала пост, потому что от Коры ему должно было прилететь что-то в духе «позвони домой, засранец!» или потяжелее. Но аккаунт публичный, к сожалению Коры и облегчению Дерека. Но всё равно упрёк читался слишком отчётливо. Позвонить и хоть что-то рассказать о себе стоило уже давно, ровно в тот момент, когда он поселился у Стилински. Но Дерек всё ждал чего-то, не признаваясь себе, что лишь тянул время. На самом деле он не представлял, как объяснить семье своё положение, а ещё немного побаивался, что мама, обладательница крутого нрава, сорвалась бы из Бикон-Хилз, забрала бы Дерека домой, как проштрафившегося ученика, вернула бы все деньги и неминуемо привела бы семью к банкротству, лишь бы сохранить семейную гордость Хейлов неопороченной. Дерек уже несколько раз подтёрся ей, поэтому позволить матушке всё испортить не мог.

Пусть уж лучше мучается от неведения, чем от голода и отсутствия крыши над головой. Оправдание так себе, но пока Дереку хватало этого и почти сталкерства за страницами в Фейсбуке сестёр и твиттера Питера. Но он был их родственником, поэтому ничего предосудительного не видел. Только в свой аккаунт не заходил. Трусил. Иногда телефон подолгу звонил, отражая знакомые номера, но Дерек лишь тоскливо смотрел на светящийся экран и ждал, когда абонент сам прекратит вызов. Смс тоже приходили, принося вопросы, жив ли он и всё ли в порядке. Как же хорошо, что он уехал, не сказав даже направления. Тупой, по сути, поступок, достойный подростка, а не взрослого человека, но тогда Дерек только злился на мать, винил её во всех бедах и желал оказаться как можно дальше от дома.

— Стайлз! — Дерек посмотрел на время, два часа по полудни, а значит младший Стилински должен был уже проснуться. — Ты говорил, что у тебя есть карточка библиотеки. Я хочу подготовиться и просмотреть список источников заранее. Не мог бы одолжить?

— Она где-то на столе, — лохматый Стайлз валялся в кровати и увлечённо резался в игрушку на телефоне, наклоняясь в разные стороны и реагируя слишком бурно даже для самого себя.

         На рабочем столе творился привычный бардак. Вернее, Дереку было привычно наблюдать его, но не пытаться что-то найти в завалах бумаг, журналов, книг и канцелярского мусора. Захламлено было так, что даже клавиатуру не было видно, лишь её кончик стыдливо выглядывал из-под какой-то газеты. Разумеется, карточка нашлась именно под клавиатурой, пыльная и со смешной фотографией Стайлза на ней. Дерек усмехнулся милой, пускай и нелепой фотографии, и попытался расчистить место на столе. Стайлз раньше предлагал дать на время свой ноутбук, но Дерек тогда отказался. Теперь же придётся просить его об одолжении: работать с электронными документами было привычнее и быстрее.

         Монитор зажегся, отображая загрузку системы, а Дерек кое-как сложил все материалы в одну кривую кучу на краю стола. Последней на неё должна была лечь газета, но взгляд зацепился за фото. Это была не главная страница, но, видимо, Стайлз сложил на этом развороте. Большая статья, посвящённая тому благотворительному вечеру, что они посещали вдвоём в качестве пары, пестрела именами, слухами разной степени желтизны и несколькими цветными фотографиями. К ужасу Дерека, он увидел своё изображение. И Стайлз рядом, конечно, куда без него? Быстро пошарив по строчкам глазами, он нашёл часть, где их описали как чудесную молодую пару, что нашла друг друга при не самых социально поощряемых обстоятельствах, но любовь с первого взгляда сгладила все шероховатости. Дерек, глядя на фото, сомневался, что они со Стайлзом походили хотя бы на хороших знакомых, что уж там до любовников… Ну да, они обнимали друг друга за талии и выглядели чуть ошарашенными, но влюблёнными? Только полный идиот мог поверить в эту чушь.

Дерек попытался успокоится, открыл браузер и вбил название газеты, у которой нашлось и электронное издание. Вдохнув и выдохнув, он открыл новую вкладку и вбил в Гугл своё имя. Первой ссылкой вылезла страница на Фейсбуке, потом несколько новостей о его полных или частичных и более успешных тёзках, но чуть ниже, всё ещё на первой странице грёбаного Гугла висела эта дурацкая статья и с этой дебильной фотографией! Нет, определённо стоило дышать глубже. Чуть успокоившись, Дерек вбил сочетание слов, которое могло указывать лишь на одного человека во всей вселенной, потому что никто бы в здравом уме не назвал бы себя Стайлз Стилински. Разумеется, предатель Гугл выдал всё, что мог найти, а именно Фейсбук, Инстаграм, Твиттер, карточку на сайте университета и гору самой разнообразной информации, в которой он копаться совершенно не хотел.

— Та зачем меня гуглишь, чувак? Тем более на моём компе. Это странно и, если это был первый шаг в плане идеального убийства, он явно оказался хуже, чем ты предполагал, — Дерек вздохнул и потряс газетой, не желая отвечать на этот бред. Стайлз сложил губы в букву «О» и взлохматил волосы ещё больше. — Ну, одна отстойная фотка — ещё не повод так психовать.

— Я не говорил своим родным, где я и что я. Во избежание неприятных моментов, — нехотя признался Дерек. — Податься в лоты — не тот поступок, которым я буду гордиться до самой старости.

— Ну, есть такое. Я тоже не очень горд, что купил человека, — тут Стайлз поморщился и похлопал Дерека по плечу. — Ты сделал это ради благого дела. Уверен, никто не будет тебя осуждать, тем более семья. Заповедник ведь вся ваша жизнь.

         Они замерли на минутку вот так, пялясь пустыми глазами на газету и в монитор, пока Стайлз не покраснел и не убрал руку. Дерек даже умилился его совсем детскому смущению из-за такой ерунды.

— Так зачем тебе нужна была моя карточка? — Стайлз поспешно сменил тему, пытаясь забыть о неловкости.

— Хочу немного подготовиться перед завтрашним походом, — Дерек придвинулся ближе к столу и полез на сайт библиотеки за доступом. — Чтобы не терять время. Если я хочу сделать глобальное мета-исследование, придётся поднять немало материалов по самым разным темам. Я даже не знаю, какой временной промежуток мне брать, потому что не знаю, с каких годов в Калифорнии начали вести более-менее сносные для анализа записи и наблюдения. Думаю, что окончательно разберусь с темой, только хорошо изучив фактологическую и наблюдательную базу хотя бы за последние пятьдесят лет. И то, я не считаю такой временной отрезок достаточно репрезентативным. Но буду отталкиваться от того, что есть.

— Неплохой план для начала, — Стайлз встал рядом, чуть наклонился, следил за происходящем на мониторе и иногда подсказывал пальцем, если Дерек не сразу находил ту или иную кнопку. — Почему ты не сказал, что идёшь завтра? Вдруг у меня были бы планы?

— Я пойду один, Стайлз, — Дерек недовольно поджал губы.

— Но я тоже теперь хочу! И я буду твоим гидом, покажу тебе что где. Чтобы ты не терял время и сразу приступил к своей работе. Здорово звучит, да?

— Тебе быстро надоест, и ты будешь мне мешать, — идея заниматься вместе Дереку совсем не понравилась.

— Ты меня за первоклашку держишь? — Стайлз неподдельно обиделся. — И как я могу заскучать в самой большой библиотеке мира? В конце концов, я могу уйти!

— Ладно… Хорошо.

         Главное — не уточнять, что именно хорошо. Кажется, после этого Стайлз перестал дуться, как тот самый первоклашка, показал виртуальный каталог и ушёл в телефонную переписку с неизвестным Дереку абонентом. Электронный каталог оказался необычайно полезным и удобным. Покопавшись в его дебрях часа три, удалось составить довольно внушительный список научных работ, статей и исследований, причесать его по тематике и годам и оставить его висеть в аккаунте, чтобы при посещении библиотекарь сразу увидел нужную литературу. Конечно, часть материалов имелась в электронном варианте, но для начала хотелось потрогать печатные источники, приобщиться к знаниям и физически ощутить масштабы работы, чтобы лучше настроиться на неё. Да и карточку с доступом в личный аккаунт можно было получить только очно. Пользоваться вещами Стайлза, хоть тот и не протестовал, было неловко.


	2. Chapter 2

— Дерек, милый! Тебя к телефону! — крикнула Марта с первого этажа. Слышно было всем и везде. По странному обычаю двери в комнаты почти не закрывались, разве что на ночь или в минуты уединения. Но в основном семья Стилински была слишком общительной, хоть и пересекалась друг с другом лишь вечерами или на выходных. Хотя, наверное, поэтому и была такой… И Дереку бы привыкнуть к этому, сам ведь жил в большой шумной семье, но тут общительность заключалась в другом. Судья Стилински или Мелисса могли запросто встать на пороге или войти в открытую дверь, не стучась, переброситься парой слов или поздороваться и уйти по своим делам. Это было так мило и ненавязчиво, что Дерек в такие моменты не чувствовал вторжения в личное пространство или раздражения.

— Эм, уже иду, Марта! — крикнул он в ответ, отбросил ручку на исписанные листы и поспешил вниз в полном недоумении. Дерек вспомнил трубку телефона на стене в кухне и удивлялся довольно старомодному способу связи. Ещё больше удивило, что звали к телефону звали именно его. — Э… Здравствуйте. Дерек Хейл у телефона.

— Привет, сынок, — раздался вкрадчивый голос. — Как ты?

         Первым желанием было повесить трубку на рычаг и припустить до Аляски на своих двоих. Дерек усилием вышел из ступора и кое-как ответил:

— Привет, мам. Эм… нормально. А как вы?

— Тоже неплохо. Давно не виделись и не слышались, не находишь?

— Да… Я… — сказать было решительно нечего.

— Я тоже не фанат телефонных разговоров, — мама прервала невнятное блеяние, не достойное ни одного из Хейлов. — Думаю, намного приятней будет увидеться и обсудить всё при личной встрече.

— Да-да, ты права. Я постараюсь выбраться…

— Не стоит, мы с отцом уже в Нью-Йорке, — перебила она таким тоном, что приятней было утонуть в горячей воде, чем возражать или спорить. — Я уже оставила Марте название отеля и наши телефоны, чтобы мистер и миссис Стилински связались с нами и договорились об ужине или любом другом удобным им приёме пищи. Ты рад?

— Рад, — искренне ответил Дерек. — Я скучал.

— Мы тоже, — мама выдержала паузу, вздохнула и закончила несуразный разговор. — До скорой встречи, дорогой.

— Вызвать тебе скорую? Ты ужасно бледный и выглядишь как при обширном инфаркте, — Пэрриш зашёл на кухню, поигрывая ключами, но тут же растерял всю беззаботность. — Тебе плохо?

         Дерек мотнул головой и попытался взять себя в руки. Да, он порядком труханул, но до панической атаки и тем более инфаркта ему было ещё далеко. Как до Аляски.

— Нет, не надо… Спасибо. Просто…

— Просто что? — нахмурился Пэрриш, а Марта, зашедшая на кухню следом, поспешила налить Дереку воды со льдом.

— Просто родители Дерека хотят познакомиться с родителями Стайлза.

— О, соболезную тебе дружище, — Пэрриш потрепал Дерека по плечу и завёл рассказ про то, как знакомился с родителями своей девушки в старшей школе. Наверное, история была поучительная, но Дерек пропустил всё мимо ушей. Ему предстояло врать и рассказывать не самую приглядную правду матери… Он и в лучшие времена не мог ей врать, а сейчас… Кажется, паническая атака стала чуточку ближе.

         Стайлз. Мысль пришла неожиданно и сама собой. Ему нужен Стайлз. Этот беспокойный и бесконечно непонятный омега был хорош в придумывании планов. Он не только подкинул Дереку идею заняться наукой, но по ходу исследования статей давал хорошие советы по упорядочению информации и порядку работы. А когда их на прогулке до книжного застал настойчивый папарацци, именно Стайлз придумал довольно незатейливый, но эффективный план, как избавиться от него. Дереку сейчас чертовски сильно нужен был Стайлз, который как нарочно свалил к Лидии — или с Лидией. Пришлось настучать негнущимися пальцами сообщение, выпить ещё стакан воды и ждать ответа. Вместо текстового сообщения ему пришло голосовое. Такое отвратительное поведение, при том, что Стайлз знал, как Дерек ненавидел голосовые сообщения, чуть отрезвило и вернуло в реальность:

— Я буду через час, чувак. Постарайся не пересечь мексиканскую границу к этому времени.

         Очередное подтверждение, что они мыслили в совершенно разных направлениях.

 

         Рука по привычке сама потянулась к галстуку, но Дерек мотнул голой:

— Они не члены Сената. Они даже не были членами родительского комитета.

— Если твой отец придёт в официальном костюме, я свалю всё на тебя, — вздохнул Стайлз и ещё раз посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Выглядел он как обычно: нервозно, чуть неряшливо и без галстука. Ради справедливости, Дерек тоже не особо наряжался и только сменил футболку на рубашку, заправленную в привычные джинсы. — Почему ты так нервничаешь? Я не верю, что те милые люди с фото съедят нас живьём.

— Я не уверен, что они поверят в нашу с тобой бесконечную любовь, Стайлз, — Дерек в сотый раз одёрнул манжет и посмотрел на часы. — Боюсь, что знакомство обернётся катастрофой.

— Боишься их разочаровать.

         Дерек вздрогнул и задумался:

— Не только их, — ответил он, глядя Стайлзу в глаза.

         В этот же момент раздался звонок домофона, а значит, времени почти не осталось. Стайлз решил обмозговать слова Дерека чуть позже, а пока поспешил вниз. Галстук был бы определённо лишним, потому что отец оделся в брюки и тонкий свитер, Мелисса была в брюках и блузке. И они ни капли не нервничали, скорее предвкушали. Стоило Марте открыть двери, как в квартиру вошли люди, вроде как Хейлы, но совсем не такие, как на фото.

— Дерек, ты точно не приёмный? — не сдержавшись спросил Стайлз, вместо приветствий или другой социальной чепухи. Если на фото какое-то сходство можно было уловить, то в жизни старшие Хейлы несли совсем с собой совсем другую атмосферу, нежели их сын. Солнечное радушие и бесконечное дружелюбие.

— Добро пожаловать, — вместо Дерека ответил отец. — Всегда рады гостям в нашем доме, пускай не всегда встречаем их общепринятыми фразами.

         Сгладить неловкость удалось, но от Дерека лёгкий толчок в бок Стайлз всё же получил. После расшаркиваний, лобызаний и знакомств первым делом родители Дерека крепко обняли его по очереди, правда, ничего не сказав. Немногословность оказалась первым сходством, которое Стайлз успел подметить. В столовой их уже ждал накрытый стол, Марта расстаралась на славу, хотелось набить рот восхитительным салатом. В основном — чтобы не участвовать в разговоре, но Стайлз пообещал произвести на старших Хейлов хорошее впечатление, поэтому пришлось неспешно орудовать вилкой с ножом и ждать своей очереди вступить в разговор. Пока что Мелисса сыпала шутками и подмигиваниями, рассказывая про то, как прежде работала медсестрой, но теперь смогла переключиться на благотворительность. Отец кивал и подсказывал страны, в которых она побывала вместе с «Красным крестом».

— Мой сын, Скотт, сейчас уехал в Аляску. Наблюдает за тюленями. А начиналось всё с подработки в небольшой ветеринарной клинике в старшей школе.

— А ты, Стайлз? — спросила Талия Хейл. Вряд ли ей было интересно слушать про неизвестного Скотта, пускай он и был начинающим зоологом.

— Хм, у меня всё просто. Я всегда хотел быть таким же клёвым, как папа. Вообще я думал о работе в полиции или федеральных службах, но решил получить юридическое образование, а потом определиться, как именно его применить. Как показало время, это оказалось правильным шагом, потому что у меня выработалась аллергия на подавители. С таким диагнозом я не прошёл бы ни одну медицинскую проверку.

— Получается, ты будущий адвокат? — опять спросила Талия.

— Или прокурор. Пока не определился. Хочу выйти на стажировку через пару месяцев, — кивнул Стайлз, ожидая очевидный вопрос, чем он занимался всё время после выпуска.

         Видимо, это тоже не был предмет интересов семейства Хейл. Их явно больше интересовала судьба сына, но ни Талия, но Джеймс не знали, как подступиться к этой теме. Дерек отмалчивался и первым вступать в разговор не собирался. Стайлз чувствовал исходящую от него нервозность и волнение. И лёгкую ноту пота. Этот хмурый засранец довольно много рассказал про свою семью в целом, но чего-то недоговаривал. Может быть, они были серийными убийцами, скармливающими своих жертв своре волков? Или баптистами? Можно было только гадать.

— Думаю, очевидно, что нам очень интересно узнать, как вы сошлись с Дереком, — с улыбкой спросил Джеймс, прерывая неловкую паузу. — Сын даже не сказал, куда уходит. Пропал на несколько месяцев, а потом Питер в сети наткнулся на вашу совместную фотографию, — Джеймс развёл руками, обращаясь уже ко всем за столом. — Представляете нашу реакцию? Облегчение, что с Дереком всё в порядке, и удивление. Кора, это наша младшая дочь, дуется на Дерека, что он скрывался сам и скрывал свои отношения. Представляете, какая на нас теперь ответственность? Не спросим всего — тоже попадём в немилость Коры, а нам пока хватает одного обиженного ребёнка.

         Дерек вздохнул и закатил глаза. Стайлз не мог не согласиться. Его самого очень сильно задевало, когда отец принимал его за несмышлёного младшеклассника, что уж говорить о Дереке, который старше на шесть лет.

— Дерек рассказывал нам, что он единственный член семьи со статусом, — вмешался отец.

— Да, — согласилась Талия, — у нашей семьи всегда была сильная кровь, но, начиная с моей матери, рождались обычные дети. А потом появился Дерек, сильный альфа. Мы подумали, что что-то изменится, но Кора тоже просто человек, без статуса, — Талия улыбнулась, будто извиняясь. — Но у нас никогда не было конфликтов на этой почве. Может, подростковый период прошёл чуть шумнее, но мы все справились, я считаю. Да, Дерек?

— Да, мам, — коротко кивнул тот, не желая говорить ещё что-то. Стайлз чувствовал, как тот заводится всё сильнее, ловил отголоски раздражения всем телом и заводился сам, резонируя Дереку.

— А мы со Стайлзом и Скоттом намучались, — всплеснул руками отец. — Они сразу, как познакомились, стали лучшими друзьями и начали вытворять такие штуки, что мне, тогда полицейскому, приходилось опасаться за свой значок. Сладкую парочку Стилински-Макколл видели на местах преступления так часто, что у некоторых соседей-параноиков сложилось впечатление, что двое четырнадцатилетних парнишек ответственны чуть ли не за половину убийств в Нью-Йорке.

— Пап, не преувеличивай.

— Мне бы не преуменьшить!

— В старших классах Дерек внезапно сменил стиль с обычного подростка на «мрачный мексиканский наркоторговец». Проблем с полицией у него не было, но некоторые впечатлительные старушки подходили ко мне в супермаркете и просили внимательней приглядеть за сыном. Не встал ли он на кривую дорожку, — Талия сделала страшные глаза, но потом рассмеялась. — Сначала это раздражало, но потом я стала подыгрывать. Самое сложное было не рассмеяться во время разговора.

         Окей, теперь Стайлз понимал Дерека и его нежелание встречаться с родственниками. Такие откровения были ещё хуже демонстрации детских фоток на горшке. Да и по степени травматизации не сравнить. Слушать это больше не хотелось, поэтому Стайлз решил пожертвовать своим имиджем приятного во всех отношениях молодого человека и раскрыл рот. Лучше он будет нести ничего не значащую чушь, чем смотреть, как самооценка Дерека стремится к абсолютному нулю.

— А мне по нраву такой имидж. Конечно, я удивился, что его зовут не Мигель… Я не приверженец стереотипов, но, чёрт возьми, как омега, я радуюсь, что вытащил выигрышный билет! Даже в той заметке, которая вам попалась на глаза, репортёр подметил Дерека и даже вставил нашу фотографию в репортаж, хотя там люди были и поизвестнее, чем мы. Про свою привлекательность я всё знаю, поэтому уверен на сто процентов, всё дело в Дереке, — затарахтел Стайлз, не давая себе особо думать, что он несёт. Только старался не размахивать руками, чтобы не выколоть кому-нибудь глаз. Например, себе.

— Ты вполне симпатичный, пока молчишь, — Дерек позволил себе усмешку, первую за вечер. До этого он даже своим родителям не улыбнулся.

         Стайлз возмущённо фыркнул, но отвечать не стал. Вместо него заговорила Талия:

— Честно говоря, меня очень волнует один вопрос. Дерек, Стайлз, что вы забыли на этом аукционе? — на слове аукцион она поморщилась так выразительно, что кроме как презрение, её отношение интерпретировать было нельзя. — Дома мы все были удивлены вашему месту, э-э-э… знакомства.

— Кроме Питера, разумеется, — вклинился Джемс, — он хохотал до слёз. Ему почему-то эта ситуация показалось забавной. Ему было весело, что его племянник выставлял себя на торги, как какой-то скот. Ему было весело, что Дерека купили за какие-то баснословные деньги, — на слове купили он скривился точно так же как Талия. — А сколько мы острот выслушали в отношении и методов воспитания, и отношений с детьми, а ещё, попутно, и ведения дел… Так что, да. Мы требуем объяснений, потому что сейчас всё выглядит отвратительно.

— А что будет, если объяснения вас не устроят? — спросил отец, разозлившись, но вида не показав.

         Дерек мотнул головой и перехватил очередь говорить. Хорошо, что стол был круглым, Стайлз мог видеть все его эмоции. Сейчас это казалось самым важным в мире делом — поддержать его альфу, даже если Дерек был его в крайне извращённой форме.

— Это был единственный способ быстро найти большую сумму денег. Ты и сам знаешь, что сроки горели.

— Мы бы придумали что-нибудь! — возразил Джеймс.

— Мы придумывали что-нибудь с получения мной диплома! — рявкнул Дерек, злясь по-настоящему. Стайлз ещё не видел его таким. — И с того времени ни черта не поменялось к лучшему. Становилось только хуже! И я пошёл на этот аукцион только по одной причине. Я слишком люблю свою семью и наш заповедник, чтобы позволить всему пропасть по нашей же глупости и даже мне непонятным моральным устоям.

— Это очень благородно с твоей со стороны, но гордость семьи Хейл… — начала Талия.

— Только мешает ей нормально жить, — обрубил Дерек, взбесив этим родителей ещё больше.

— Гордость семьи Хейл, — с напором продолжила Талия, — не продаётся. — Она перевела суровый взгляд на отца Стайлза. — Я так понимаю, то крупное пожертвование месяц назад было от вас, мистер Стилински? Нас эти деньги выручили, не спорю. Но наша семья не хочет принимать такие подачки, добытые способами, противоречащими нормам морали. Мы вернём всё до цента в ближайшее время.

— Это не подачка, а добровольное пожертвование, — семья Хейл умудрилась вывести его из себя даже быстрее, чем Стайлз. — И в возврате денег я не нуждаюсь.

— Это не просто возврат. Я хочу выкупить своего сына!

— Да за кого вы нас принимаете?!

— Как за человека, который прикидывается благочестивым, делает вид, что поддерживает справедливость, но в итоге потворствует рабовладению! Никак по-другому это не выглядит! — взорвалась Талия. — Я знаю своего сына! Он не из той породы людей, которые готовы пренебречь своими принципами ради выгоды! Он из породы Хейлов! И я хочу вернуть его в семью обратно!

— А я этого хочу?! — Дерек сверкнул глазами, бесясь сильнее.

         Демонстрация сущности альфы не охладила пыл матушки, но присмирила. Явно к таким представлениям они не привыкли. Стайлз даже не удивился, если бы Дерек признался, что родители даже пяти процентов альфы-Дерека не видели. Так, скорее всего, и было. Джеймс и Талия так притихли и так хлопали глазами, будто даже не знали, что их сын так умеет. Стайлз хмуро смотрел на всех Хейлов и, пока они переругивались и спорили, размышлял, почему у родителей без статуса не было проблем с подростком-альфой. Должны были быть! Стайлз по себе знал (а ещё читал очень много исследований на тему), как скачут гормоны в пубертат, особенно если накладываются на проблемы в семье. Он чуть отцу руку не отгрыз, когда тот заявил, что встречается с Мелиссой. А Стайлз любил Мелиссу и считал её совершенно чудесной!

         Если родители думают, что у подростка нет проблем, это значит, что либо они их не хотят видеть, либо подросток не хочет их показывать. Стайлз погрыз ноготь и скосил глаза на злющего Дерека. Было бы неплохо выведать, что у него случилось в старшей школе. Наверняка что-то ужасное. А мама только хохотала над чужими сплетнями по этому поводу. Даже странно, что Дерек не пошёл торговать наркотой. Ради семьи, конечно же!

         Ссора набирала обороты. Талия громко хлопнула по столу, так, что зазвенели приборы. Мда, с таким крутым нравом только волков и приручать.

— Дерек! Ты даже не гей! Как мы можем поверить в эту прекрасную историю любви, которую вы наплели газетчикам?! Мы не наивные идиоты! Почему ты покрываешь чужих тебе людей?! Какое тебе вообще до них дело?!

         А вот это было очень плохо. Но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не имел в рукаве запасной план. И плевать, что он придумал его только сейчас. От этого план хуже не стал. Стайлз ухватил заведённого Дерека за ладонь и чуть сжал. Тот вздрогнул и взбудоражено посмотрел в ответ. Стайлз улыбнулся и перевёл взгляд на таких же удивлённых родителей Хейла:

— Я считаю, мы истинные, — Дерек на этих словах вздрогнул и сжал ладонь в ответ.

— Стайлз, тебе не надо…

— Твоим родителям надо. И тебе надо, — Стайлз пытался сохранять спокойствие, но множество уставившихся на них глаз нервировало. Отец с Мелиссой таращились с недоверием, а вот Талия с Джеймсом слабо понимали, о чём речь. — Истинные — это идеальные партнёры.

— И ты понял это… — со скепсисом спросила Талия.

— Понял я это почти сразу, иначе не купил бы Дерека за какие-то фантастические деньги. Он конечно, красавчик, но у меня и денег-то таких не было! А вот осознал, что мы истинные, я не так давно. Наверное, в полной мере только в этот вечер. Ну, вы тут начали напирать, что я бездушная скотина, которой плевать на чувства Дерека. Что мы все тут его держим за раба. И наша милая хмурая Золушка только и делает, что натирает полы до блеска да перебирает крупу. Но вообще Дерек появился тут, чтобы сделать меня счастливее. И он с этим прекрасно справляется! Я даже прошу запротоколировать этот момент! А ещё, что тоже очень важно, он тоже счастлив. Даже несмотря на хмурую морду, ему всё рано хорошо здесь. В моей семье и со мной, — Стайлз, кажется, наговорил лишнего. И, кажется, сам себе поверил.

         Он замолчал, выдохнул и напугано уставился в стол. Может быть, и стоило лучше обдумать план, прежде чем говорить… Но он обещал помочь Дереку, убедить его родителей, что ничего ужасного здесь не происходит, что всё сугубо добровольно и даже скучно. Теперь он запоздало понимал, что понемногу в Дерека, хмурого, грубого и молчаливого, влюбился. Пока не сильно, но и жить им вместе ещё год, всё, блин, впереди!

— Эй, Стайлз, — тихо позвал Дерек. — Всё в порядке.

         Да нихрена не в порядке! Стайлз сдержался от слов, но представлял какое у него сейчас лицо. Перепуганное и очень-очень грустное. Не с такими эмоциями обычно рассказывают о вечной взаимной любви. Дерек сжал ладонь в ответ, напоминая о своём присутствии.

— Я… мне надо выйти…

         Дерек поймал его за талию, когда Стайлз неловко попытался сбежать из-за стола, но запнулся о ножку стула. Он же и почти утащил прочь от всех, давая передышку.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Я всё испортил…

— Хуже быть точно не могло, — слабо улыбнулся Дерек, тоже отходя от тяжёлого разговора.

— Я считал себя обязанным хотя бы попробовать! — Стайлз тоже заулыбался.

— Всё равно сомневаюсь.

— Ну, ты мог сидеть всё это время не на стуле рядом, а у моих ног и в костюме сексуальной горничной, — совсем неудачно пошутил Стайлз.

         Дерек почему-то рассмеялся (Стайлз теперь засомневался не только в своём, но и в его чувстве юмора) и крепко прижал к себе, обнимая руками за плечи и утыкаясь носом куда-то в ухо. Он снова прошептал благодарность и замер так. Чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем глупо и чтобы урвать себе чуть больше, Стайлз обнял Дерека в ответ и мягко провёл по спине. Не хотелось ничего говорить, хотелось прижиматься к альфе теснее, вечно плавать в его запахе и купаться в нежности. Вместе с этим пришло осознание, что альфа должен быть абсолютно конкретный: с фетишем на чёрный цвет, неуёмными бровями и, на самом деле, очень ранимым нутром.

— Дерек… — имя вырвалось само, без контроля мозга над этим процессом. Дерек в ответ сжал крепче, заставляя сердце сбиваться с и без того ненормального ритма.

— Сын, мы уходим, — Талия и Джеймс появились в дверях неожиданно и разрушили момент, заставляя разорвать объятия. — Если захочешь поговорить и извиниться, всегда знаешь где нас искать.

         Они сухо попрощались и ушли, чуть ли не хлопнув дверью. Отец покачал головой и вздохнул:

— Не так я себе всё это представлял…

— Дети, надеюсь, вас их слова не задели, — Мелисса выглядела самой грустной. — Дерек, ты знаешь правду, и ты знаешь, как мы относимся к тебе. Твои родители неправы. Они смотрят на ситуацию со своей колокольни, многого не понимают… Не принимай их слова близко к сердцу.

— Я постараюсь, — устало кивнул тот.

         Наверное, Дерек увлёкся. Под впечатлением от встречи с родителями он почти окопался в библиотеке и засыпался статьями и книгами. В этом весь Дерек: не решать проблемы, а бежать от них. Справедливости ради, он и не знал, что делать. Противоречивые чувства раздирали его на несколько не самых адекватных и разумных Дереков.

         Одна часть, представляющая из себя вредного и туповатого ребёнка, слишком сильно радовалась, что смогла наорать на родителей. Боже, он действительно орал на них в тот вечер! Прежде он такого даже мысленно представить не мог. Как вообще можно было повышать голос на того, кто умнее и опытнее тебя? Жизнь Дерека переворачивалась с ног на голову.

         Другая часть, тоже очень детская, на родителей дулась и обижалась. Они так ни черта не поняли, что он хотел сказать. Да ещё и искренний акт самопожертвования не то, что не оценили, даже не попытались. Будто ему в кайф было сидеть в грёбаной колбе, терпеть сальные взгляды толстосумов и выставляться, как племенному скакуну. Но он сделал это ради семьи. И ему чертовски повезло, попасть не к той же маньячке Кейт, а в семью Стилински! Но всё, что родители видели — акт купли-продажи и не более.

         Третья часть, более зрелая, чем предыдущие, важно кивала и считала, что всё идёт правильно. На тридцатом году жизни Дерек нашёл у себя яйца (несмотря на усердность некоторых любовниц в отношении его мошонки, он всё равно сомневался в её наличии) и показал истинный характер. Такой же непростой, как у матушки, как выяснилось. Давно стоило свалить из дома, жаль, что нашёлся довольно поздно.

         За разгребанием тяжких, надоедливых и не самых приятных мыслей он проводил порядочно времени, порой зависая над очередной сводной таблицей или переставая печатать на полуслове. Он как-то раз чуть с беговой дорожки не рухнул, так крепко задумался. Собственно, в тренажёрном или библиотечном зале он проводил времени так много, что как-то раз Марта упрекнула его в этом:

— Ты вечно где-то пропадаешь. Неужели тебе совсем не по душе наша компания? — она вздохнула, когда наткнулась на растерянный взгляд Дерека. Он просто ушёл в работу с головой. — Только не обижай Стайлза. Он сильный ребёнок. Да и не ребёнок уже вовсе… Я не суюсь в ваши отношения, какими бы они ни были. Но мне очень хотелось, чтобы вы подружились. У Стайлза не так много приятелей.

         На это Дерек только и мог, что покивать и пообещать что-то невнятное. У него и в мыслях не было ничего плохого! Только огромная благодарность! Если посчитать, то Стайлз как минимум три раза по-крупному выручал или помогал: спас от Кейт, предложил заняться наукой и вступился перед родителями. Дерек бережно держал каждый из этих моментов поближе к сердцу, ценил и всё ещё удивлялся невероятной доброте. В голове не укладывалось, что кто-то может быть настолько бескорыстным и искренним по отношению к постороннему человеку. Да, Дерека наняли для совершенно определённой цели, но даже за работу на четверть ставки это было сложно принять.

         Пообвыкшись со Стайлзом, его характером и некоторыми привычками, уживаться стало на удивление легко. Да и когда гормональный фон у него начал выравниваться, он перестал так сильно дёргаться, суетиться, мельтешить и произносить сто слов за минуту. Нервозность сгладилась, путь и не ушла вовсе, обнажив довольно приятного собеседника и партнёра по Halo. Обычно Стайлз пропадал в недрах своего компьютера и вороха мусора на столе, да и Дерек последнее время тоже не сидел в квартире, но стоило им перекинуться парой слов мимоходом, как они зацеплялись языками и могли зависнуть на лестнице или в дверях чуть ли не на час, яростно споря о том, что жанр фэнтези не имеет права на существование, например. Именно в один из таких моментов Стайлз подловил Дерека на обещании посмотреть режиссёрские версии Хоббита и Властелина Колец. Следующая течка обещала стать настоящим кошмаром и ужасом. Но только из-за фильмов.

         Как и обещал врач Стайлза, через полгода всё выровнялось. Если по первости омега не отпускал от себя ни на секунду, ревновал даже к изображению на экране и любил почесать зубы о бока, то в последнюю течку всё было почти нормально. Стайлз вёл себя даже мило. Конечно, он капризничал, требовал к себе внимания и постоянно пихался ногами и руками, не зная куда их деть, но из поведения пропал налёт болезненности. Не было надлома, с которым Дерек не знал, что делать, кроме как игнорировать или злиться. Стайлз перестал пугать, у него даже запах поменялся — сделался более мягким, глубоким. Дереку нравилось дышать им.

         Вообще Стайлз не был первой омегой, с которой Дерек проводил течки. Прежде это всегда были девчонки, это всегда был секс и животная страсть. Приятно было и тогда, и сейчас. Дереку льстило, что он не похотливая обезьяна, которая может держать себя в руках и штанах. Конечно, вместе с переменами Стайлза начало напоминать о себе либидо, да и от того порой несло волной похоти. Или, когда они спали в одной кровати, Стайлз мог постанывать во сне. Тихо и в подушку, но альфа просыпался и от такой ерунды. Дерек в такие моменты чувствовал, как сияют глаза в темноте, облизывался и гладил Стайлза по спине или боку через одеяло. А потом шёл дрочить в ванную.

         Глупо было отнекиваться, но Стайлз заинтересовал его. Красивая, изящная, но крепкая омега. Стайлз никогда не стеснялся переодеваться при Дереке. Дерек в ответ не стеснялся пялиться, поэтому многое изучил и запомнил. Иногда подмывало задрать очередную пижамную рубашку и языком провести по треугольнику родинок на нижних рёбрах, слева и чуть сбоку. Особенно, когда Стайлз прижимался теснее и рыдал над очередной серией «Анатомии Грейс». Инстинкт просто выл, что омегу надо утешить самым простым и надёжным способом. Дереку тоже хотелось выть с унисон, но он с самого начала, как почувствовал влечение, приняла твёрдое решение: никаких отношений до конца контракта. Принципиально. Иначе всё было бы именно так, как говорила мама в приступе гнева. Богатенький омега купил себе альфу для постельных утех. Нет уж.

         Именно поэтому Дерек решил, что просмотр всех трилогий Джексона будет не такой уж плохой идеей. Он будет злиться, возмущаться, спорить, негодовать и много чего ещё. Стайлз будет делать в ответ тоже самое, а ещё засыпать фактами и аргументами, которые нечем будет крыть. В перерывах они будут спускаться на кухню, придираться к вкусовым пристрастиям друг друга. И ещё они будут спать. Совершенно некогда думать о сексе. Но Дерек подозревал, что скоро его будет возбуждать Стайлз, запихивающий сандвич в рот целиком. Сейчас он не мог смотреть на этот процесс без содрогания и немого вопроса «зачем?!». Вероятность того, что Стайлз будет возбуждать его не только во время течек, тоже была. И возрастала каждый раз, когда омега натягивал брюки, а потом нагибался завязать шнурки на танцевальных туфлях.

         На одном из таких взглядов его поймала Лидия. Она так погано улыбнулась, что не стоило ждать ничего хорошего. Разумеется, стоило Стайлзу выпрямиться, как ему сдали Дерека. Поганец хлопнул себя по заднице, подмигнул и сказал, что это одно из его неоспоримых достоинств, поэтому не грешно. Он сбежал танцевать с Лидией, а у Дерека уши горели ещё минут десять.

         Мимо его стола прошла не очень тихая компания, выдёргивая из глубокой задумчивости. Большие часы под потолком показали, что пора сворачиваться. Дерек вздохнул, закинул в рюкзак некоторые книжки, тетрадь с пометками и сделал несколько копий. За мыслями он провёл без малого три часа, забыв про заметки, которые хотел обработать ещё на прошлой неделе. Желудок громко заурчал, взывая к совести, Дерек только перекусил утром. Проигнорировав смущённую улыбку библиотекарши, Дерек попрощался и поспешил прочь. Местное кафе было на редкость отвратительным, а кофе пах пылью. Зато по дороге вроде как был неплохой бар, Дерек видел эту франшизу даже в Бикон-Хилз, а значит, заведение обещало быть сносным.

         Пешая прогулка аппетит обострила, поэтому пришлось выспрашивать у официанта, что готовят быстро и просить принести именно это. И немного тёмного пива.

— Привет, Дерек, — он уже собирался уходить, даже расплатился, как у его столика появилась Кейт. Она положила руку на высокую спинку стула и почти касалась плеча. А ещё она всё так же кровожадно улыбалась. — Как дела? Как дела у Стайлза?

— Всё нормально, — вечер перестал быть томным. — И у него, и у меня.

— Рада слышать, но всё ещё жалею, что не получила тебя в своё распоряжение. Ты такой фактурный! Был бы звездой моей коллекции! — её глаза странно заблестели, а улыбка ещё больше напомнила оскал.

— Кхм, не пора.

— Передавай Стайлзу от меня пламенный привет, — она помахала своими когтищами на прощание.

            Дерек кивнул и сбежал. Эта женщина пугала его до дрожи в поджилках. Было в ней что-то… не хотелось не только общаться. Даже стоять рядом было боязно. Хотелось или бежать, или выпустить клыки и зубы. Кейт своим видом будоражила альфу, будя самые древние инстинкты, было в ней что-то звериное. Только в этой психичке Дерек копаться не собирался. Были дела и интереснее.

         Первая неделя стажировки выпила из Стайлза все силы, оказалась до ужаса скучной и в пятницу преподнесла сюрприз, про который он успел позабыть.

         На прошлой неделе они вместе с отцом сходили в отдел кадров суда, где Стайлз, ужасно возбуждённый по поводу предстоящей работы, подписал все необходимые бумаги и даже зачислился в штат! Правда, ему ещё предстояла проверка в службе безопасности, но для первых месяцев не требовался особый доступ. Работа пока подразумевала развоз почты и скрепок с карандашами по этажам и службам, и уже только потом Стайлзу позволили бы заняться какой-нибудь более ответственной работой, типа нумерации страниц или наклеивания марок.

         В понедельник Стайлз немного нервно (на самом деле дрожащими руками) поправлял галстук перед зеркалом, ждал отца и думал, как не умереть от сердечного приступа. Неожиданно, вместе с отцом по лестнице спустился заспанный сонный Дерек. Он прислонился к стене и зевнул, щурясь от утреннего солнца. Засранец был таким уютным и домашним в белой майке и клетчатых пижамных штанах, что Стайлзу мгновенно перехотелось куда-то там идти. Хотелось прижаться к Дереку, вдохнуть его запах поглубже и завалиться обратно в кровать вместе с ним.

— Удачного первого рабочего дня, — прохрипел он со сна и снова зевнул, прикрыв пасть тыльной стороной ладони.

— Спасибо… ты проснулся только ради этого?

— Важный день. Я здесь ради этого появился.

— Звучит так, будто ты фея-крёстная, не меньше, — фыркнул Стайлз, смущаясь.

— Ага, и прекрасный принц в одном лице, — сострил отец и потащил в машину, ворча про опоздания и воркования не к месту.

         Стоило ли упоминать, что каждая свободная минутка была забита мыслями о Дереке, смакованием его плюшевого вида утром и плаваньем в мареве влюблённости. Отрицать свою симпатию было глупо, но и признаваться никому в этом не хотелось. Даже Лидии, но она и не давила, за что огромное ей спасибо! Вся последующая неделя была не такой сладкой, но полной общения и новых знакомств. Для девчонок с третьего этажа Стайлз даже заказал яркие цветные стикеры и забавные ручки. Это был ответный жест за домашние кексики с черникой. Но всё равно толкать довольно увесистую тележку с корреспонденцией и конвертами выглядело слишком несправедливо для человека со средним баллом 4,7. Стайлз даже дулся на папу, что закинул его в эту скукоту, которая не имела ничего общего с юриспруденцией, но потом обмозговал эту идею и передумал. Наверняка, отец хотел, чтобы Стайлз добился всего сам, без протекции. А значит верил в него. Что ж, осталось только не подвести.

— Блядь, папа, видел бы ты это… Но, разумеется, тебе это видеть не стоит!

         В пятницу ничто иное, как шестое чувство, толкнуло Стайлза в сторону почтовых ящиков. Странного вида конверты со слишком большим количеством марок и штампов сначала удивили, а потом пробили на холодный пот. Пришлось поспешно пихать подозрительные письма под пиджак и мчаться к себе со всех ног. Улики, которые он сам и сделал, требовалось уничтожить, пока их никто не увидел.

         Дело было в преддверии одной из течек. Гормоны в очередной раз ударили по мозгам, да с такой силой, что выбили из головы, почти как горняк из твёрдой породы высекает драгоценный камень, совершенно отвратительную идею. Стайлза накрыло ревностью, одиночеством и желанием урвать свой кусочек любви и внимания. Так накрыло, что идея написать подложные письма с угрозами самому же себе выглядела вполне адекватной и даже почти гениальной. Не смотря на своё не самое адекватное состояние, сработал Стайлз чисто: никаких отпечатков пальцев, вырезка слов из газет, как у заправских маньяков, подделка штампов и добыча редких марок прошлых лет, которые в той или иной мере отображали содержание самого письма. И ладно бы только это! Стайлз, совсем слетев с катушек, съездил в дальний район Нью-Йорка и подкупил одного бомжа, известного всем местным, как надёжного исполнителя мелких поручений за небольшую плату, чтобы тот отправлял все письма раз в две недели.

         Весь злодейский план Стайлза прошёл, как по плану. Письма мотало по почтовым отделениям из-за странных штампов, которые путали работников сортировочных центров, но в итоге всё равно они должны были дойти до адресата, потому что отправителем значился адрес давно вымершего города у Большого Каньона, но всё равно значившегося в справочниках. Возвращать письмо было некуда, а значит оно обязано было дойти по адресу отправки. И дошло! Стайлз в ужасе и недоумении смотрел на пёстрые от разнобоя шрифтов кривоватые строчки и пытался понять, как он умудрился провернуть эту аферу за два дня.

— Что это? — Дерек подкрался со спины, как грёбаный ниндзя, и выхватил письмо из рук.

— Нет! Не смотри!

— Какого хрена тут творится, Стайлз? — брови Дерека сползлись в одну очень грозную гусеницу.

— Ну… я…

— Давно тебе шлют угрозы? Боже… Да это ёбаный психопат! — Дерек пробегался по строчкам глазами и ужасался всё больше. — «Я со всей аккуратностью выковыряю один твой глаз ложкой, а второй оставлю на месте, чтобы ты мог смотреть, как твой глаз, твои отрезанные пальцы и уши, твой нос будут пожирать голодные лишайные крысы. А потом, когда они распробуют твой вкус, я кину остатки того, что называется Стайлзом, им на растерзание. Я запишу твои предсмертные крики и агонию на диктофон и буду проигрывать по чуть-чуть на автоответчик твоему отцу, или твоей мачехе, или Скотту, или твоей подружке Лидии. И я буду продолжать, пока они все не окажутся в психбольнице…» Меня сейчас стошнит… Мы должны показать это полиции! И твоему отцу! Немедленно! — Дерек отшвырнул от себя письмо на стол и скривился. — Такое мог написать только самый отбитый на голову маньяк. Я даже в фильмах ужасов ничего подобного не видел. Пиздец.

         На Дереке лица не было, а Стайлз в ужасе думал, что делать. Например, записаться к психоаналитику. Подсознание явно пошаливало, потому что, когда он писал весь этот горячечный бред, то даже успел похохотать над теми впечатлительными дураками, которые воспримут письмо слишком серьёзно. Кто бы мог подумать, что Дерек действительно испугается, а не поделит написанное на два, а то и на десять. На практике писатели подобного дерьма обычно оказывались туповатыми старшеклассниками, ревнивыми дамочками в психозе или садистами с агорафобией и непереносимостью вида крови. Настоящие маньяки такой хернёй не страдали, их не интересовало запугивание жертвы в далёкой перспективе. Они предпочитали делать всю эту жуть, что писал Стайлз, а не слагать поэмы о будущих пытках. Но откуда бы тепличному Дереку это знать?

— Стайлз, ты знаешь, кто пишет эти письма? — видимо, на лице промелькнула усталая печаль, раз Дерек задал этот вопрос.

— Понятия не имею… — признаваться не хотелось. Может быть, позже, лет через сто, например. Расписываться в своей никчёмности не хотелось абсолютно. И только не перед Дереком, с которым только начало выстраиваться что-то вроде дружбы. Стайлз вздохнул и потёр лицо, расстраиваясь из-за своей тупой задумки всё сильнее. Дерек ведь за него действительно переживал. — Пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом никому говорить, ладно? Особенно папе. У него и так сердце…

         А ещё папа, чуть покумекав, наверняка раскусил бы Стайлза, задав несколько вопросов. Он был отличным копом в своё время, одним из лучших. Стайлз многому научился, просто наблюдая за его работой.

— Но в полицию сообщить надо!

— Дерек! Мне в университете и похлеще письма приходили, но, как видишь, я жив, а все мои комплектующие на месте! — в отчаянии крикнул Стайлз.

         Это признание повергло Дерека в ещё больший шок и ступор. Он молча потоптался на месте, но потом решительно шагнул навстречу и крепко обнял, чуть ли не до хруста в рёбрах. Стайлз охнул и ухватился за плечи. Такой реакции он никак не ожидал. Он на неё надеялся, когда писал письма, но до конца не верил, что именно так и случится. Но Дерек сжимал его крепко и при этом бережно и шептал в ухо, и что они обязательно разберутся с этим, и что Стайлзу не надо ничего бояться, и что Дерек теперь будет ещё внимательнее приглядывать за ним. Вот это да.

— Спасибо, — тихо ответил Стайлз, оглушённый таким потоком искренней заботы и переживаний. И стыдом тоже. Ему было ужасно стыдно перед Дереком, но ужасно приятно и тепло.

— Я не могу сделать многого…

— Всё клёво, чувак, честно. И ты клёвый, — максимальное признание, которое Стайлз смог выжать из болезненно сжимающегося горла.

         Дерек клёвый, а Стайлз мудила, который не достоин такого альфы.

— Давай посмотрим Звёздные Войны ещё раз, Дерек… Мне они так нравятся! Ты же знаешь, как они мне нравятся, Дерек! Ну давай! Давай! Давай! — Стайлз лежал рядом, раскрасневшийся от течки и разленившийся от долгого валяния в постели. Он даже выгнал Дерека, чтобы тот принёс обед и ужин в постель. Правда, Стайлз пытался подать это как первобытный акт охоты, потом — как бескорыстный акт их дружбы, потом как волонтёрство, а потом и как дополнительные услуги, не прописанные в контракте, но подразумевающиеся. Дерек сбежал, чтобы больше не слушать это нытьё и только на кухне запоздало догадался, что, скорее всего, у Стайлза и был такой план. Но по возвращению тишине удалось радоваться не слишком долго. Дерек психанул сам:

— Мы смотрели их все уже раз пять! Сколько можно?! Давай для разнообразия посмотрим мой любимый фильм!

— Это ведь Звёздные войны, да? Мы ведь столько раз его смотрели. Ты должен был уже влюбиться в него.

— Нет, Стайлз! — выпалил Дерек, кипятясь.

— Когда мне грустно, я всегда смотрю Звёздые войны, — надулся Стайлз, подтягивая подушки выше, чтобы было удобней обижаться, видимо.

Дерек сдался и присел на кровать рядом, отодвигая ком из одеял подальше от себя (сегодня стоило сменить постельное бельё). Если честно, Стайлз и правда выглядел грустным и подавленным последние дни без особой на то причины. Дерек даже допустил в голову мысль, что это может быть из-за него, попытался подлизаться сандвичем, но Стайлз просёк и заверил, что дело не в Дереке. А сандвич сожрал даже не жуя.

— Может, расскажешь уже? Я всё равно не угадаю.

— Мы завтра едем с папой на кладбище. Годовщина смерти мамы, — вздохнул Стайлз, совсем падая духом. — Я не всегда так реагирую, просто, ну, наложилось. Сложно собраться… Мысли опять бомбардируют меня, как в самый пик СДВГ. И, как нарочно, сбился режим, вообще не понимаю, как умудряюсь лежать на месте. Мне кажется, что я должен бегать по потолку. Короче, всё навалилось. Я приду в себя, обещаю. И, ну, мы можем посмотреть твой любимый фильм.

И что на это надо было ответить? Дерек не был извергом, да и Стайлз казался совсем серым. Он забрался на постель, двигая Стайлза и устраивая ноутбук у себя на животе:

— Я самый большой фанат Звёздных войн. Особенно капитана Кирка.

— Чувак, ты просто безнадёжен! Это разные вселенные!

— Не ты ли долго и нудно пытался объяснить мне, что между разными вселенными теоретически можно свободно перемещаться?

— Уделал меня, — Стайлз пихнул Дерека в плечо и устроился удобнее, уставляясь в экран.

Дальше всё пошло, как обычно и как привычно. Дерек даже не удивлялся тому, как Стайлз тихо и почти непринуждённо заманил его в этот бесконечный мир франшиз и Нетфликса. Почти, потому что Дерек отчаянно сопротивлялся. Первые раза три. А потом сдался к чёртовой матери, потому что нервы дороже, а Индиана Джонс вполне ничего. Когда Дерек сам изъявил желание посмотреть экранизацию Песни Льда и Пламени, Стайлз станцевал до ужаса нелепый победный танец, запнулся за ковёр и взял обещание указывать на все неточности и несовпадения, потому что сам эту нудятину читать не собирался. Дерек взял на себя обязанности главного зануды и получил особое наслаждение, потому что он в кои-то веки знал канон.

Стайлз лежал под боком, приятно пах и почти не ёрзал, только зевал и пялился в монитор безразличным взглядом. Дерек сам чуть не задремал, фильм он выучил почти наизусть, мог декламировать при случае. Но он горячо наделся, что такого случая не представиться и что его общество будет адекватным и не будет обсуждать стародревний фильм с устаревшими спецэффектами.

— Давай припадём к корням, Дерек? — предложил Стайлз и замолчал. Спешить соглашаться не стоило, в его интерпретации это могло быть что угодно: от изучения древнегреческого до заваривания чая с имбирём. — Давай посмотрим сериал про Людей Икс, ну, тот, из девяностых.

— Знаешь, а тут я не буду спорить. Мне он нравился в детстве, — даже неожиданно для самого себя согласился Дерек. — Мне нравилась Роуг, но, кажется, она нравилась всем в моём классе. Даже больше Росомахи.

— Ну, я не смотрел, но уже чувствую, что не пожалею, — Стайлз оживился и заинтересовался.

— Не смотрел? Да у тебя гора комиксов в шкафу.

— Я решил действовать последовательно и сначала изучить комиксы, потом киновселенную, а на сладкое оставить сериал, — Стайлз уже во всю рылся в сети, выискивая шоу в сносном качестве. Он не сразу заметил вопросительный взгляд Дерека, понял, что от него хотят, и закатил глаза, откладывая ноут в сторону. — У меня был СДВГ.

— Это я знаю.

— А что ты знаешь про СДВГ?

— Ну, что из-за него детям сложно сосредотачиваться и сидеть на месте... — Дерек задумался, пытаясь припомнить что-то ещё.

— Я спасу тебя от прозябания в невежестве. Буду твоим Человеком Икс от мира психиатрии и сокрушу безграмотность ударной дозой информации, — Стайлз откашлялся и изобразил энтузиазм, но видно, что тема обещала быть тяжёлой.

Всё оказалось в тысячу раз сложнее и серьёзней, чем Дерек предполагал. Стайлз начал рано и действительно припал к своим корням, начав рассказывать о своей матери, Клаудии Стилински. Беременность проходила тяжело, это сказалось на плоде, то есть на самом Стайлзе. Лет с трёх его никто не мог успокоить и занять чем-то дольше пяти минут. И если бы маленький Стайлз мешал только себе и родителям, возможно, жилось бы проще, но и в детском саду, и в школе с его отвратительным поведением не мог не справиться никто:

— Это я сейчас понимаю, что вставать из-за парты в середине урока и идти пускать кораблики в раковине туалета не очень приемлемое поведение, но тогда не понимал. Я вообще не понимал, за что меня ругали! Только обижался и продолжал делать, как делалось. Из-за невнимательности и неспособности концентрироваться я даже читать толком не умел. Не ученик, а педагогическое наказание. Зато я нравился другим детям, потому что стабильно срывал уроки, делал и говорил всякие глупости и вообще за словом в карман не лез. Я думал, что у меня много друзей, правда, не понимал, почему никто не хочет идти ко мне в гости. Хорошо, что школьный психолог сразу распознала, что всё это не капризы и не плохое воспитание, и отправила ко врачу.

Психиатр прописал медикаментозное лечение и строжайший режим. Подъём, отбой, завтрак и обед, даже чистка зубов и смена постельного белья — всё было по расписанию, которое висело на холодильнике на несколько месяцев вперёд. Для Стайлза разработали индивидуальный учебный план, передвинули часть уроков, заменили их на домашнее обучение и записали на водное поло, футбол и баскетбол.

— Как видишь, в спорте я не преуспел, — щеголяя пускай и не впечатляющим бицепсом, но крепким и рельефным. И Дерек видел, как Стайлз таскал Лидию по танцполу! Омега прибеднялся и напрашивался на комплименты. Не дождётся. — Но на самом деле это очень помогло! Конечно, я не мог смотреть телевизор, читать комиксы и кататься на каруселях, но зато в третьем классе я мог хотя бы сидеть за партой. А может быть, у меня батарейка закончилась! Но учёба и правда пошла лучше. Конечно, я всё ещё пил таблетки и был тем странным парнем, который слишком часто ходит к школьному психологу, что вообще мне популярности не добавляло... Но потом в школе появился Скотти по прозвищу "тот парень с астмой". И он сразу стал лучшим другом для "парня на таблетках". Сразу и до сих пор, клёво да? Правда, потом стало не очень клёво, потому что мама умерла. У неё была деменция из-за необратимого поражения мозга. Это наследственное, кстати. Велика вероятность, что я от этого умру, или что из-за этого у меня СДВГ. Врачи так и не решили однозначно, что было причиной... Я после ужасно регрессировал, вёл себя отвратительно. Орал на Мелиссу, представляешь? А она ведь здорово помогла нам с папой пережить тот момент. Я потом извинялся, она простила, но всё равно стыдно.

— Тяжело тебе было, — покивал Дерек, представляя ту работу, которую проделали родители Стайлза и он сам. — Ты молодец.

— Я в шоке, как вообще смог универ закончить! Я молодец, Дерек. Я ведь молодец? Я так старался! Похвали меня! — Стайлз повис на нём, веселясь и растягивая футболку.

— Ты самый трудолюбивый человек из всех, кого я знаю.

Стоило давно догадаться, что Стайлз вряд ли был избалованным мальчиком, который просто жировал на папиных деньгах и лаврах, как Дерек подумал в первый день. Стайлз умница, пусть и дурной.

— Ура! Дерек меня похвалил! Я вечером похвастаюсь папе, — он выдохнул и вроде как расслабился, зевая. Если учитывать, что они пялились в ноутбук последние десять часов без перерыва, не удивительно, что его сморило.

Стайлз вообще стал жутко милым во время течек, он много спал, лез обниматься, требовал еды и похвалы, надолго не отпускал от себя, но уже без надрыва и излишней драмы. Ухаживать за ним было приятно и вообще необременительно, только в радость.

— Ты сорвал куш, чувак, — омега уже пристроился к боку, забыв о Людях Икс, — мало того, что тебе повезло общаться со мной, так ещё и доплачивают сверху. Цени это.

— Ценю, — Дерек погладил задремавшего Стайлза по волосам, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Он определённо сорвал куш.

— Что делаешь? — Дерек встал за стулом и наклонился к монитору. Мелькали кроссовки и носки разной степени яркости и стоимости. Стайлз покупал смехотворно дорогие носки. Он говорил, что это важнейший предмет гардероба, которой говорил о состоятельности владельца даже больше, чем часы.

— Хочу купить другие кроссовки для бега, в моих, кажется, сбился супинатор. Я потянул сухожилие, Дерек! Лидия отругала меня, наши репетиции пришлось отложить… — Стайлз нахмурился и открыл миллионную вкладку в браузере, чтобы пристальнее разглядеть фотографию.

— Закажи мне ещё чёрных футболок. Штуки три, — Дерек похлопал его по плечу и уже хотел удалиться. Но от Стилински нельзя было уйти просто так, без споров, расспросов и неловких комментариев.

— Опять чёрных? Может ты попробуешь какое-нибудь другое мрачное цветовое сочетание? Тёмно-синий? Светло-серый? Болотно-зелёный? Уныло-коричневый? С твоей подозрительной щетиной все они будут хорошо сочетаться. Нет, серьёзно, Дерек. Скоро вся пресса будет смачно жевать сплетню, что ты на самом деле Мигель — жаркий наркоторговец из душной Мексики, организующий трафик наркоты через Великую американскую стену.

— Шутка по барыгу не была смешной в старшей школе, а сейчас вообще выдохлась. Придумай что-то, чего я ещё не слышал, — Дерек опять похлопал Стайлза по плечу, решив не отказывать себе в удовольствии. — А пока закажи мне футболок. Чёрных, как моя душа.

Омега фыркнул, мотнул головой, но в кои-то веки спорить не стал, ныряя в дебри материалов для лучшей поддержки стопы. Соорудив себе сандвич (Стайлз подсадил его!) Дерек закрылся у себя, решив немного поработать. Упахиваться желания не было, но стоило внимательнее проверить все источники на достоверность и цитируемость. Не хотелось оперировать спорными данными и ненадёжными исследованиями, раз Дерек вписался в это дело. Работа шла медленно. Сначала — потому что Дерек отвлекался на не самый здоровый перекус, потом — из-за дурацкой шутки про дилера. Вместе с раздражением из недр памяти вернулась обида на мать, которая даже не…

— Я заказал! — Стайлз ворвался в комнату, размахивая телефоном. — Я выбрал лучшие кроссы в мире. Правда, из Японии идти будут полторы недели. Зато сухожилие восстановится. И я заказал самые мрачные футболки для самого мрачного альфы. Серьёзно, что с лицом? Что-то случилось?

Дерек мотнул головой и кивнул на кровать, предлагая Стайлзу устроиться там, раз уж завалился. Они пока оба отмалчивались, Стайлз полез в телефон, а Дерек задумался о футболках. Стилински был хорош в подборе одежды через сеть, особенно если попридержать его болезненную страсть к оранжевому цвету. Дереку нравилось всё, что приходило в коробках или пакетах, сам такого он себе не купил, пускай в выборе Стайлза не было ничего особенного. Но засранец умудрялся выбирать такие штаны и рубашки, в которых даже сам Дерек считал себя неприлично сексуальным. Отражение в зеркале нравилось и сподвигало на очередные подвиги в зале. Да и ловить на себе не самые приличные взгляда Стайлза было очень приятно. Стайлз вообще оказался очень приятным.

— У меня были причины выглядеть не самым счастливым подростком на свете.

— Я видел твою маму, чувак, поэтому даже не сомневаюсь. Даже мне она показалась какой-то слишком… — Стайлз сделал странный пасс рукой, который, видимо, должен был описать все эпитеты разом. — А я дружу с Лидией! Лучше бы этим двум дамочкам не встречаться, сцепятся — не разнимешь.

— С чего бы Лидии ругаться с моей мамой?

— Ты стал своим, Дерек. Мы с тобой друзья, ты прошёл проверку на мудачество, не сбежал с криками, не продал меня жёлтым газетчикам и можешь осадить Джексона. Если ты попал в круг Лидии, значит, можешь рассчитывать на её помощь и поддержку. И в тот ужасный вечер знакомства родителей она бы повела себя намного лучше и правильнее меня… — Стайлз смутился и отвёл глаза. — Надо было сразу пресечь все эти отвратительные разговоры…

— Всё в порядке, — Дерек вздохнул, обернулся на ноутбук, решительно закрыл его и подкатился на стуле ближе. — Спасибо, что вступился.

— Без проблем, чувак, — Стайлз неловко улыбнулся. — А вообще, может, стоило потянуть время, чтобы посмотреть на твои фотки из девства. Наверняка, ты был очаровательным, пока не стал тенью отца Гамлета. Что с тобой случилось? Не верю, что ты сразу родился угрюмым и суровым.

Рассказать или нет? Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, нахмурившись. Поделиться очень хотелось, тем более со Стайлзом, который всегда реагировал на проёбы Дерека слишком… захотелось сделать тот же жест, что и Стайлз недавно. Адвокатская натура делала своё дело, Стайлз мог разложить мотивацию любого, если было достаточно вводных данных, да и психология у него была на уровне. Смотреть с ним фильмы про маньяков и серийных убийц стало отдельным видом удовольствия. А уж на школьную драму Дерека он точно нашёлся бы с точным комментарием.

— Ой, ты такую интригу разводишь, будто умер кто-то, а ты к этому причастен! — фырнкул Стайлз, вскидываясь и усаживаясь на кровати удобней.

— Около того...

— Вот это поворот. Вываливай, чувак, я весь твой.

 

         Первый год старшей школы оказался не таким ужасным, как Дерек представлял себе всё лето. Баскетбольная команда почти сразу прибрала его в свои ряды. Из средней школы с ним перешло немало прежних приятелей, а после тренировок он проходил мимо музыкального класса и пялился на симпатичную девчонку с виолончелью. Конечно, все девчонки из класса музыки были жуткими занудами, но эта бросала на него и команду такие ненавистные взгляды, что просто так пройти было сложно. Жаль только через стекло и закрытые двери не чувствовался запах, девчонка была похожа на типичную омегу: тонкие руки, красивые длинные волосы и сильный характер.

         Один раз Дерек не выдержал и притворился, что запустит мячом в неё, прямо через стекло. Просто чтобы подразнить, не более. Виолончелистка сорвалась с места, вылетела из кабинета и обругала его на чём свет стоит. Её звали Пейдж и она была обычном человеком, без статуса.  Дерека это не смутило. В шестнадцать лет его вообще мало что смущало, только если родители. В тот памятный день они разругались в пух и прах и чуть ли не рычали друг на друга при встрече. Дерек скалил клыки пока ещё молодого альфы, Пейдж в ответ показывала свои, почти незаметные. Воевали они недолго, и всё благодаря Питеру. Он подсказал, как правильно подойти и что именно сказать, чтобы вместо обвинений в тупости получить поцелуй. Между прочим, первый и очень неожиданный.

         Пейдж была лучшей девушкой на свете! По крайней мере, Дереку так казалось. Она ходила на все его соревнования, они всегда вместе обедали, а на двойных свиданиях именно они были той самой парочкой, которая бесит всех, потому что постоянно целуется и никого не замечает. Сколько они встречались? Четыре, пять месяцев? Дерек сам не заметил, как сильно влюбился. Он оглох и отупел, потому не слушал ни Питера, ни старших товарищей из команды. А они частенько заводили разговор о том, что альфа и человек без статуса — не пара. Наверное, слишком часто, потому что как-то раз Дерек озверел и нарычал на всех. Питера он просто игнорировал, а больше понукать было некому. Родителям он ничего не рассказывал, сам не понимал почему, сёстры учились в других школах, с родителями других старшеклассников его семья почти не общалась, увлечённая заповедником и научной работой. Питер, при всей его бестактности, тоже про Пейдж помалкивал, выжидал момента, чтобы с самодовольной рожей подойти и ехидно заявить “а я ведь говорил…”

         То, о чём говорил Питер, бесило Дерека неимоверно. Да откуда ему было это знать?! Дерек был единственным живым членом семьи со статусом. Откуда было Питеру знать про то, как в четырнадцать лет ломало кости, как за жалкие месяцы тело перестраивалось на новый лад, как ярость мутила голову так сильно, что хотелось об стенку головой биться?! Дерек не мог попросить помощи, он даже не понимал толком, что с ним происходило. Хорошо, что на уроках полового воспитания выдали несколько брошюр. Он тогда разобрал лишь половину, но усвоил главное — перетерпеть немного, и всё пройдёт. Так и вышло. Только при этом вышло так, что все от него отдалились. Вернее, он от семьи. Объяснить он ничего не мог, злился на чужое непонимание, замыкался в себе и запирался в комнате. Дольше получаса с домочадцами он выдержать не мог. Конечно, по мере принятия себя и статуса, Дерек смог адаптироваться, играть с сёстрами и, как прежде, помогать в заповеднике, но всё равно чувствовал свою инаковость.

         С Пейдж это противное чувство испарялось. Она была обычной девчонкой, но такой понимающей. Дерек мог ей пожаловаться на что угодно без опаски быть высмеянным или непонятым. Она всегда так тепло обнимала его и поддерживала. Даже когда он не удержал оборону на финале города, и их команда заняла второе место. А потом он её укусил.

У Дерека было хорошее настроение, Пейдж гуляла в красивом салатовом платье, они вместе качались на качелях в парке, потом ушли подальше, чтобы пообниматься и поцеловаться за каким-нибудь деревом. И она бежала в этом своём чёртовом платье, была такой невыносимо милой, и волосы красиво разлетались на ветру. Дерек побежал за ней, повалил на траву и укусил в плечо. Ему казалось, что и уронил аккуратно, и укусил несильно, но Пейдж закричала так, будто её убивали, не меньше! Только через минуту он заметил кровь от укуса и неестественно вывернутую ногу. Пейдж лежала на траве, плакала от боли, напуганными глазами смотрела на Дерека и совсем не понимала, за что он так с ней. Она зажимала укус тонкой ладошкой, рыдала и начинала кричать, если он подходил ближе, чем на три шага. Она была ужасно напугана. Дерек был напуган не меньше. Только через несколько минут неловких топтаний вокруг он догадался побежать обратно и вызвать скорую по ближайшему доступному телефону.

         Обвинений ему никто так и не предъявил, да и вообще особой огласки этот случай не получил. Пейдж не появлялась в школе месяц, а вернувшись, пообещала, что никому ничего не расскажет, что она всё понимает, и что Дереку надо найти себе омегу вместо неё. Будто от её слов могло стать легче… А потом она и вовсе пропала из поля зрения и школы, её родителей по работе переводили в другой штат.

В итоге Дерек остался наедине с чувством вины и разбитым сердцем. И ехидными замечаниями Питера, конечно. Он топтался по больному, ковырялся в свежей ране ногтем и не думал останавливаться. В итоге Дерек и его чуть не покусал, но уже на виду у всей школы. Штатный психолог ему все мозги прополоскала про необходимость сдерживать и тренировать свою альфа-сущность и быть человеком, а не зверем. Ужасно хотелось почесать зубы и об неё. Конечно, родителям доложили про вспышку гнева. Те заставили извиниться перед Питером, который жил чужими унижениями. Дерек извинился, даже многословно и почти искренне, представив на его месте плачущую Пейдж.

 

— После этого я забил на баскетбол и ушёл из команды. И вообще много на что забил.

— Ты не рассказал родителям? Чувак! Надо было!

— Тогда бы меня отправили не только к школьному психологу, но ещё и к психоаналитику. Может быть, даже таблетки бы прописали… Знаешь, последнее, чего я хотел, чтобы моя семья меня боялась и шарахалась. Или того хуже, жалела и тряслась бы, как над писаной торбой. Нет уж, — Дерек фыркнул и сложил подрагивающие руки на груди. Ему казалось, что эмоции поугасли за давностью лет, но память услужливо подкинула воспоминания о всех тех чувствах, что тогда драли его на части. — Вместо этого я плотно занялся учёбой, потому что, видя меня за книгами, никто не докапывался. И очень удобно иметь большой заповедник под боком. Я брал какое-нибудь задание, вроде сбора трав или поиска следов лисиц, уходил в лес и торчал там до темноты.

— А тёмные шмотки — потому что не маркие? — умница Стайлз сразу сообразил, что к чему. Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул, ощущая тепло в груди. — Смотри, не так уж я и был неправ, когда говорил, что тебя вырастили волки. Я только с животным ошибся. Ты Дерек Хейл — беличий сын. И передние зубы у тебя похожи.

— Я сейчас почешу о тебя свои клыки, а ты после этого решишь на чьи мои укусы больше похожи — на укусы хищника или грызуна, — огрызнулся Дерек.

         Стайлз только отмахнулся, ухватил кресло за ручку, прикатил к себе ближе и обнял Дерека, неловко повисая на плечах и дыша в ключицы:

— Фирменные обнимашки совершенно безвозмездно. Очень надеюсь, что тебе сейчас не так плохо и одиноко, как тогда… И, так и быть, меня ты можешь иногда кусать, но только если предыдущие укусы сошли!

         После разговора со Стайлзом стало легче. Тогда они свернули тяжёлую тему на объятия, а потом небольшую потасовку, даже не подведя каких-то итогов, но всё равно камень с души упал. Интересно, что на Стайлза эта не очень красивая история с Пейдж не произвела какого-то сильного неизгладимого впечатления. Он воспринял это именно так, как стоило: альфа-подросток просто не рассчитал силу и заигрался, забыв, что перед ним не омега, а обычная девушка. Только в колледже после опыта свиданий и ухаживаний за омегами Дерек понял разницу между ними и Пейдж. Если дело шло об общении, работе или даже дружбе, то проблем никаких. Загвоздка в сексе и всём, что с ним связанно. Начав встречаться с Пейдж, Дерек думал, что он обычный человек, он был юн и глуп, да ещё понятия не имел, что значит быть альфой. Он не осознавал этого статуса, а ведь против природы не пойдёшь.

         Омеги пахли совсем иначе. От них исходил тонкий аромат, выделяющий их из толпы. По запаху тела Дерек всегда мог понять хороший ли будет секс. Скорее всего, омеги чуяли то же самое. Запах всегда шёл первым, даже первее милой мордашки или красивой фигурки. Приятели по качалке, обычные, без статуса, часто спрашивали почему Дерек не пытается замутить с той или иной красоткой. Ровно потому же, почему она не хотела замутить с Дереком. Запахи не подходили. Не все понимали такой ответ, но Дерек и не пытался распинаться перед каждым. Те же самые дружки часто удивлялись чрезмерной жестокости игр альф с омегами.

— Меня бы Бренда засудила, если бы я её тяпнул, как ты свою, — поразился Дик как-то раз. — Вы больные психи! А она ещё специально майку нацепила, чтобы всем это месиво вместо руки демонстрировать!

         Про месиво Дик преувеличил, но укус был внушительный. Жаль, сошёл быстро, но разговоры про него ходили долго. Дерек гордился им, его популярность среди омег возросла, среди обычных девушек упала ниже нуля, а альфы лишний раз не нарывались на драки. Если для омеги рваная рана от альфы была чем-то вроде пореза ножом при готовке, то альфа так легко бы не отделался. Дерек участвовал в нескольких драках за авторитет, было больно, неприятно и заживало долго. Всё из-за пресловутой совместимости гормонов и феромонов. Из-за неё Дерека перестали интересовать обычные женщины. После колледжа он попробовал склеить одну, но секс вышел блеклым и скучным, лучше бы подрочил. С омегами всё было проще. Даже со Стайлзом, хотя этот засранец знатно потрепал нервы в начале.

         Да и до сих пор трепал, что уж там. При том, что Стайлз теперь ходил на стажировку, ужасно на ней уставал и пытался соблюдать какой-то режим, чтобы не страдать от бессонницы, в жизни Дерека его стало в разы больше. Теперь они очень часто занимали соседние беговые дорожки, пускай и слушали каждый свою музыку в наушниках. Они завтракали вместе довольно часто, потому что Дереку нравилось работать в библиотеке по утрам, когда Пэрриш мог подвезти его после того, как отвезёт Стайлза на работу. В выходные они могли выбраться в кино, в ретро-бар или выпить к Лидии. Правда, пили только Лидия и Стайлз, но это мелочи. Стайлз помогал с научной работой. Стайлз устраивал тайные вылазки в Бургер Кинг. Стайлз очень мило краснел, когда заставал Дерека полуголым после душа. Вся голова была забита одним им, куда не глянь и о чём не подумай. Мысли постоянно сворачивали в одном и том же направлении — к вертлявой, болтливой и раздражающей своим мельтешением омеге.

         До последнего Дерек пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь инстинкты, запахи, гормоны и прочая ерунда, а потом сдался. Мантра, что ему на Стайлза по большому счёту плевать, перестала работать аккурат к годовщине подписания контракта. Он хорошо запомнил этот момент, потому что воевал с виртуальным каталогом одного научного журнала, пытаясь выяснить, подходит ли тематика его работы к тематике всего журнала и стоит ли подгонять свой очерк под их требования. В момент яростной борьбы с криво написанным сайтом в комнату ввалился Стайлз. Он постучался, просунул голову в щель между дверью и косяком, спросил разрешения войти и запнулся о ковёр. Хорошо, что упал именно на него и отделался лишь синяком на локте. Он ныл и причитал, пока Дерек проверял, нет ли перелома, обещал спалить все ковры в доме, а потом, когда станет взрослым и попадёт в Сенат, запретить их на законодательном уровне.

— Зачем вообще вам так много ковров? — удивился Дерек.

— Я раньше часто запинался и много падал. Мягкие ковры спасли меня не от одного перелома и сотрясения.

         Дерек на это только смог закатить глаза. Стайлз был Стайлзом, ни одно сотрясение этого исправить не смогло бы. Мысль эта неожиданно вместо раздражения или усталости принесла с собой умиление. А раньше Дерек мог умиляться только новорождённым щенкам и только в одиночестве. Видимо, он сильно поменялся в лице, потому что Стайлз засуетился, распереживался из-за ушибленной руки и начал умолять поведать ему правду о его суставе, какой бы ужасной она не была. Правда состояла в том, что омега пробудил в Дереке то, что он запрятал слишком далеко и скрывал от самого себя очень долго. Он мог быть нежным и хотел быть нежным. Но только с одним человеком. С человеком, который сидел на полу рядом с ним и лелеял свою ипохондрию, порываясь наложить тугую повязку или шину, чтобы рука продержалась до поездки в больницу и срочной томографии.

— Всё в порядке, успокойся уже, — Дерек улыбнулся и поднялся с пола.

— Ты выглядишь загадочно и счастливо. Явный сигнал, что я умираю, а ты наслаждаешься моими предсмертными корчами, — Стайлз всплеснул руками и ойкнул от боли. — Надо лёд приложить.

— Я почти доделал своё исследование, сейчас жду решения о публикации от нескольких альманахов. Ещё я подготовил статью и тоже думаю послать её в несколько изданий.

— О! Поздравляю! — Стайлз забыл про ушиб и полез обниматься. Дерек против не был абсолютно. Он обхватил крепкую спину, приник к чужому теплу и прикрыл глаза. Давно ему не было так хорошо. В том числе и от того, как Стайлз “незаметно” облапал его за бока. У них вроде как был немой уговор, что омега делает вид, что не лапает и не пожирает взглядом альфу, альфа делает вид, что ничего не происходит.

         Умный, но всё равно глупый Стайлз совсем не умел скрывать свои эмоции и уж тем более врать. А ещё он был сильно не уверен в себе и думал, что Дереку до него нет дела. Что они приятели и не больше. Это Пэрриш по секрету рассказал, когда увидел, как Дерек пялился на задницу Стайлза, когда тот выбирался из машины. Пэрриш больше ничего не говорил, только подмигивал иногда. И странно улыбался. Так же странно, как Марта, судья Стилински и Мелисса. Все всё знали, все всё видели, никто ничего не делал. Тупил только Стайлз. Дереку это было на руку. Он и хотел бы затащить омегу в койку и популярно объяснить, что к чему, но контракт действовал на нервы. Не помогало то, что Стайлз периодически про него вспоминал. И совсем не помогла разгромная статья Коры об аукционах и контрактах. Она сама прислала ссылку на эту статью в местной газете.

         Дерек порвал бы чёртов контракт, если бы мог угадать, как к этому отнесётся Стайлз и его отец. Судья Стилински был непредсказуемей сына, да и в моменты злости выглядел сурово. Чувствовался характер альфы — бывшего полицейского. Можно было расторгнуть контракт в одностороннем порядке, но у Дерека не было денег выплатить неустойку.  У него вообще денег не было, он жил за счёт семьи Стилински. Да и Стайлз такой финт мог расценить как предательство и желание сбежать. Дерек не хотел никуда убегать, он наоборот хотел стать ближе! Но он не собирался смешивать работу и отношения. И пока Стайлз был его работой и заботой, никаких отношений, кроме дружеских, у них быть не должно. Иначе это было бы именно тем, от чего кривила нос вся его семья — секс-рабство и просто рабство. Нет уж.

— Предлагаю отложить срочную томографию и рентген до лучших времён, а пока что отпраздновать твой успех!

— Меня пока нигде не опубликовали. Рано праздновать, — смутился Дерек.

— Ничего не рано! Ты проделал огромную работу! Кому как не мне знать, сколько времени и сил ты на неё убил? Ты молодец, чувак. И я уверен, что тебя опубликуют сразу везде и даже будут драться за этот шанс! — Стайлз засветился от радости, заражая ей Дерека. — Я не большой любитель праздновать заранее, ты ведь знаешь. Но я видел твоё исследование. Оно логично выстроено, охватывает очень большой временной отрезок и ссылается на достоверные источники. Ты проделал огромную работу, чувак! Я не удивлюсь, если какой-нибудь институт позовёт тебя преподавать.

— Было бы неплохо. Спасибо, Стайлз, — Дерек опять обнял его, в этот раз сжимая чуть крепче и чуть дольше. — В самом конце своего исследования я написал благодарности нескольким людям. Ты в их числе. Правда, мне пришлось раза четыре перепроверить, как пишется твоё имя…

— Да ты чего? Правда? — Стайлз поражённо выдохнул ему в ухо и замолчал. — Дерек, ты лучше всех…

         Сдержаться от поцелуя помогло только волевое усилие. Пришлось даже придержать Стайлза за шею, чтобы не встретиться с ним взглядом. Тогда Дерек точно бы завалил его на злополучный ковёр. И не факт, что поцелуем всё бы закончилось. Благо, в памяти всплыла матушка, костерящая Стилински на чём свет стоит, которая быстро охладила пыл и убавила градус сексуальной напряжённости. О предстоящих течках Дерек думать не стал, решив заниматься проблемами по мере их поступления.

         Недопраздничный ужин прошёл великолепно! Не в ресторане и без костюмов. Уже неплохо. Они с Дереком выбрались прогуляться пешком, съели по два хот-дога, мороженое невероятного вида со вкусом сыра и прогулялись по вечерним оживлённым улицам. Стайлз для себя решил назвать это свиданием. Они ели, улыбались друг другу и веселились. Чем не свидание? Не всегда же они заканчиваются поцелуями или чем-то таким. Кто-то мог возразить, что на свидания ходят люди, которые друг другу нравятся. Но они нравятся друг другу, с поправкой, что Дерек Стайлзу нравится больше. Так что точно свидание, что бы Лидия не думала на этот счёт.

         Подруга вообще очень странно отзывалась о Дереке, напускала туману и не говорила чётко. Она что-то знала, но упорно молчала. Если её не разговорила даже текила, значит, Стайлзу точно не удалось бы. Лидия прониклась молчаливостью Дерека и веселилась на его реакцию, когда называла сексуальным или хвалила задницу. При этом поползновений в его сторону не допускала, полностью увлечённая своим Джексоном. Дерек иногда жаловался на него, особенно когда Стайлз с Лидией забывали про своих спутников и слишком увлекались танцами или выпивкой, но не слишком тяготился компанией. Поэтому Стайлз продолжал таскать его с собой почти везде и откровенно вешался на Дерека, когда напивался. Иногда он надирался только ради хмурого бурчания Дерека и его обнимашек. Алкоголизм приветливо махал рукой.

         Если не думать о скором окончании контракта и некоторых мелочах, вроде безответной любви и еле сдерживаемого желания запрыгнуть на Дерека, всё было неплохо. Даже хорошо! Стажировка наконец-то начала быть интересной, его подпустили поближе к реальной работе, пускай и разбавляли её поручениями вроде сгонять до ближайшего Старбакса за кофе на весь кабинет. Зато опыт потихоньку копился. Стайлз ходил на слушания, помогал практикующим адвокатам собирать пакеты документов и искать в архивах прецеденты или статистику судебных решений. Он даже несколько раз подкинул годные идеи, которые пошли в дело. Работа шла хорошо в том числе, потому что цикл устаканился, дни течек сократились с семи до двух, а перемены в настроении не подкашивали так сильно. Стайлз прекрасно вписывался в те два дня отгулов в месяц, что выделяли всем сотрудникам. Стажировка обещала быть удачной, а Стайлз после неё очень сильно рассчитывал на несколько довольно ценных рекомендаций.

         Только все потенциальные планы на будущее летели к чёрту, если в них не было Дерека. Дело было даже не в партнёре для течек… Да кому Стайлз врал?! Именно в нём и было дело! Стоит Дереку пропасть из его жизни, она вернётся в грёбаную дыру, из которой не так давно поднялась. Мало того, что снова идти на аукцион было бы социальным самоубийством и очередным пятном на карьеру отца, вряд ли бы Стайлз смог вообще посмотреть на какого-то альфу, кроме Дерека Хейла. Дело даже не в любви, а в привычке. Они так много времени провели вместе, так хорошо друг друга знали, что мысль о новом незнакомом мужике под боком причиняла физическую боль. С Дереком-то сначала было трудно, а после него и смотреть ни на кого не хотелось.

         Стайлз старался не очень часто говорить, что Дерек его альфа, и старался не улыбаться слишком широко в такие моменты, но не ловить кайф от того, как это звучало, тоже не мог.

— А это мой альфа, Дерек Хейл. Зоолог, сейчас занимается большим исследованием о том, почему волки покинули Калифорнию, — он говорил слишком часто, представляя своего спутника. Или так говорил отец. Или Мелисса. И из их губ это звучало ещё внушительней и основательней. Если Стайлз каждый раз радовался, как в первый, не веря сам себе, то от родителей веяло непоколебимостью, что так есть, было и будет.

         Не будет так. Контракт заканчивался через три месяца. Стажировка через два с половиной. Примерно в то же время заканчивалась жизнь Стайлза. Хапнул немножечко хорошего и хватит. Дальше… дальше непонятно что. Наверное, первые две-три течки по инерции пройдут нормально, а потом опять будет нужна сиделка, и братом с отцом вряд ли получится отделаться. Проводить течки с альфой — не родственником оказалось намного приятнее и легче, пускай они только ели и смотрели сериалы. Стайлзу сложно было объяснить разницу, он ощущал её жжением на кончике языка и где-то на затылке. Наверное, это из-за возможности секса. Стайлз Дерека и хотел, и не хотел. Грёбаный контракт подгадил и тут!

         С одной стороны, раздеться догола и оседлать Дерека, пока тот спит, хотелось почти постоянно. Хотелось облизать грёбаную татушку на спине, хотелось позорно тереться о него всем телом и скулить от восторга, хотелось потрогать всё то, на что он так долго смотрел! Но хотелось, чтобы это было взаимно, а не под гнётом огромных денег и обязанности сделать Стайлза счастливым. Серьёзно, Дерек как-то раз назвал свою работу именно так. Он замечательно справлялся, но секс по принуждению вряд ли входит в понятие счастья. Хотелось взаимности, а не обязанности. Попроси, так Дерек не откажет. Он ведь не железный, Стайлз иногда чувствовал аромат возбуждения от него. А кто бы не возбудился из-за вынужденного воздержания рядом с течной омегой? Стайлз не слишком обольщался и не принимал это на свой счёт. Чистая физиология, не больше. Хотелось не сексом заниматься, а любовью, без оглядок на всякие официальные бумажки и огромные деньжищи.

— Где это грёбаное такси? — проворчал Дерек, заглядывая в телефон Стайлза. Приложение показало, что рядом.

— Не ворчи, две минуты, и он тут.

— Таксисты слишком много о себе думают, а часто даже города не знают. Я никогда не оставляю им чаевых.

— Что-то ты ворчливей обычного, — заметил Стайлз, зевая. Они протаскались по улицам почти до часу ночи. Новый график жизни включал в себя отбой в одиннадцать вечера.

— Спать охота.

         Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь, а потом увидел их машину. Он помахал водителю рукой, показывая где стоит, но противный таксист остановился на противоположной стороне улицы и перемещаться не планировал. Стайлз дёрнул Дерека за рукав куртки и кивнул на переход. Они поспешили, потому что водила не постеснялся бы содрать с них и за простой. Да, чаевых он однозначно не заработает. Стайлз устало бухнулся на сидение и хотел было двигаться дальше, как Дерек нагнулся и попросил подождать его в машине. Он же захлопнул дверцу и отошёл ко входу в китайский ресторан. Стайлз прилип к окну, пытаясь в темноте высмотреть, что происходит. Дерек говорил с какой-то длинноволосой блондинкой, держался напряжённо и своим телом загораживал весь обзор. Говорили они тихо, шум улицы и заунывное радио не давали ничего расслышать. Женщина вернулась в ресторан, а Дерек забрался рядом на заднее сидение через три минуты.

— Твоя подруга? — не удержался Стайлз.

— Знакомая, — хмуро ответил он.

         Хотелось задать примерно миллион вопросов об этой знакомой и их разговоре, но Стайлз кое-как сдержался. Дерек выглядел не самым общительным человеком сейчас, да и в принципе постоянно. Но сейчас особенно.

— Прости, я думал, что смогу помочь с теми ужасными письмами… — вдруг заговорил он. — Стоило обратиться в полицию. У меня была только одна версия, но она провалилась. И больше никак помочь я не могу. Извини, Стайлз.

— Чувак, даже не переживай об этом! Мне больше не приходило никаких угроз, так что и говорить не о чем, — конечно, не приходило. Стайлз разузнал расписание почтальона и всю корреспонденцию у него чуть ли не из рук выдирал, а потом сжигал. Он бы и почтальона сжигал бы, на всякий случай, но это могло помешать карьере адвоката. — Это была чья-то несмешная шутка и всё.

— Надеюсь, что так… — Дерек выглядел совсем убитым.

— Тебе не о чем переживать, — Стайлз сжал его руку в своей, улыбнулся, получил в ответ вымученную улыбку и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку. Дерек однозначно заслуживал кого-то получше, чем калека и моральный урод Стайлз.

— Не думал, что ты такой фанат живописи. И натюрмортов. Или портретов? — Дерек до восхитительного хмуро смотрел на картину, пытаясь оценить её художественную ценность. — Что это вообще такое?

— Современное искусство! — с энтузиазмом ответил Стайлз, чуть не расплескав на полотно шампанское из бокала.

— Верните меня к прерафаэлитам... — тяжко вздохнул Дерек, качая головой.

— Тебя воспитывали волки-искусствоведы? Ты разбираешься в живописи, Дерек? И скрывал от меня?! Мы же столько выставок могли посетить!

— Именно поэтому и молчал.

Стайлз сделал вид, что обиделся, и пошёл к следующей картине, что висела на некотором отдалении.

Выставка вообще была очень интересной и экстравагантной. Удивительно, что он раньше не слышал про эту удивительную Кейтилин Арджент. Картины она писала потрясающие! Дерек мог жаловаться сколько угодно, но Стайлз был уверен, что это и есть талант. Все альфы и омеги (в брошюре особенно выделили этот момент) выделялись внешностью, неважно, красивы они были или не очень. На огромных полотнах, почти два на три метра, гипертрофированная реалистичность портретируемого становилась совсем выпуклой, позволяла разглядеть даже не самые аппетитные подробности. При этом фон контрастировал своей сюрреалистичностью: на заднем плане мелькали, роились или валялись вещи, которые должны были рассказать суть героя картины. Беда была в том, что художница себя ничем не ограничивала и не брезговала любовной отрисовкой гниющего мяса с опарышами, абортированных эмбрионов или изображений пыток.

— Необычно, — заключил Стайлз, после пристального рассматривания почти сгнившего розового сада.

— У неё больная фантазия. Как это можно в здравом уме рисовать? А покупать? — Дерек отошёл в сторону и покачал головой. Такой смешной и такой консервативный. Стайлз против воли умилился и повёл его утешаться хорошим шампанским и хорошей компанией.

У бара Лидия собрала небольшую компанию вокруг себя, картинно опиралась о локоть Джексона и охотно делилась своими интерпретациями и впечатлениями:

— ...поэтому я считаю, что это достойно и внимания, и финансовых вложений. Джексон, когда начнётся вторая часть вечера? Так любопытно, что устроили организаторы. Я честно пыталась очаровать одного из них и разузнать хоть что-то, но все мои планы пошли крахом.

— Томительное ожидание — тоже запланированная часть вечера, как и вся выставка в целом, — галантно заметил Джексон. — Не терпится познакомиться с самой художницей. Уверен, ей есть что сказать.

Стайлз нехотя согласился с этой напыщенной звездой второсортных сериалов, а потом вступил в дискуссию и том, куда же двинется современная живопись спустя несколько лет. Дерек тусовался рядом с тарталетками, поедая их с самым мрачным видом, запрещал Стайлзу прикладываться к шампанскому слишком часто и всячески отвлекал на себя внимание, будучи нереально красивым и хмурым. Даже в картинной галерее среди толпы холёных и лощёных людей Дерек выглядел слишком притягательно. Стайлз засмотрелся на него и перепугался вдвое сильнее, когда на всей площадке разом пропал свет. Внезапная потеря всех ориентиров чуть не довела до паники, но Дерек оказался рядом, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе. Запах уверенного в себе альфы и пары успокоил почти сразу. Да и света не было совсем недолго. Правда, на место ярких ламп вернулся приглушённый лиловый неон.

— У тебя зубы светятся, — глупо хихикнул Стайлз, приходя в себя.

— Это и есть запланированное представление?

Ответить Стайлз не успел, потому что публика вокруг восхищённо заохала и хлынула от фуршета обратно к картинам. Поверх всех полотен в ультрафиолете проступили новые. Светящейся краской Арджент отрисовала почти комиксный гротескный портрет каждого героя. Карикатура поверх портрета не перекрывала, а скорее дополняла изображение, подчёркивая индивидуальность ещё сильнее. Как и все, Стайлз пришёл в неописуемый восторг от увиденного. Он не то что не видел, даже не слышал о подобной технике и манере исполнения, поэтому протащил Дерека по всей выставке ещё раз, перекрывая его бурчание о выпендрёжниках своими охами и ахами.

— А теперь, позвольте мне представить героиню нашего великолепного вечера! Кейтилин Арджент! Поприветствуем же!

Аплодисменты прогремели на весь немалый зал, а на небольшое возвышение вышла сама художница. Вот чего Стайлз не ожидал — так это того, что ей окажется та жуткая женщина с торгов. Её лицо забыть было нереально, даже если бы очень сильно хотелось. И самое ужасное, что, кажется, это было её обычным выражением лица. Она махала рукой, что-то говорила людям рядом со сценой и, вроде как, смущённо кивала. Стоило овациям утихнуть, как Кейт взяла микрофон:

— Мне безумно приятно видеть столько желающих полюбоваться моим творчеством. Спасибо всем вам, что нашли время, я ценю каждого пришедшего на выставку. Каждый из вас, без сомнения, теперь может называться редким смельчаком! Вы ведь пришли на выставку той сумасшедшей, что скупает альф и омег с торгов, чтобы потом рисовать их портрет год или даже два на своей жуткой вилле за городом. Даже для меня это звучит безумно, — она заправила волосы за ухо и развела руками. — Но это мой путь художника. Я рисую суть, а для этого мне необходимо не только интересное лицо, но и не менее любопытное содержимое. Может быть, это цинично, но на торгах я покупаю не моделей, а глубокие истории, чтобы писать их. Я не могу рисовать пустые картины, каждый сантиметр должен иметь вес. А размерами картины я лишь подчёркиваю масштаб каждой жизни, каждого пути, каждой модели, — Кейт замолчала, прожигая в стене дыру тяжёлым взглядом, а потом внезапно прослезилась. — Я очень благодарна вам за тёплый приём. Это действительно много значит для меня. Спасибо ещё раз!

Она отдала микрофон и спустилась в гудящую возбуждённую толпу, чтобы пообщаться со всеми лично.

— Окей… — Стайлз вышел из ступора и встрепал волосы. — Забавный поворот, да? Я думал, что она грёбаная психопатка.

— Посмотри на её картины. Она психопатка!

— Вы просто ничего не понимаете в искусстве, — осадил возмущённого Дерека какой-то сноб в синем лоснящемся костюме.

— Куда уж мне, — огрызнулся он, схватил Стайлза за руку и несгибаемым ледоколом попёр сквозь толпу, желая свались.

Стайлз спорить не стал, Кейт, не смотря на её внезапный талант и творческую жилку, всё равно пугала. Как нарочно, она перехватила их у самого выхода, преграждая пусть и нервируя Дерека ещё сильнее. У него определённо были проблемы с сильными женщинами. Даже странно, что он не стал геем с такими-то фобиями.

— Дерек, Стайлз. Очень рада вас видеть здесь и очень рада вас видеть вместе, — она кивнула на их сомкнутые руки. Выглядела она при этом так, будто хотела эти руки наживую топором отхватить, а потом нарисовать. — Я, признаюсь, всё это время со стороны наблюдала за вами двоими. Я не могла не запомнить Стайлза Стилински, который так смело увёл у меня из-под носа такую фактурную модель. Я уверена, что у Дерека не только острые скулы, но и острые углы души. Я бы с удовольствием нарисовала все грани, но, боюсь, шанс упущен.

— Почему же? — нервно спросил Стайлз, сжимая ладонь Дерека крепче.

— Все модели позируют мне обнажёнными, вряд ли ты разрешись своей паре такую вольность, — Кейт подмигнула (подмигнула!) и рассмеялась. До Стайлза не сразу дошло, что она пошутила. Он смущённо улыбнулся в ответ, не зная, что делать. — Я читала в газете про заповедник. Было бы здорово на фоне нарисовать трофейную стену, от пола до потолка забитую головами с охоты. Как катарсис! А его исходом был выводок щенят в ногах у Дерека, пожирающих потроха собственной матери. Чудесная символика безжалостного круга жизни. Как вы думаете?

— Ты следила за нами?! — возмущённо спросил Дерек.

— Следила — сильно сказано. Я лишь узнала где вы живёте, первое время думала, что смогу перекупить тебя, но после нескольких газет и пары донёсшихся до меня слухов, решила отступиться. Но, если вам придётся по душе такая идея, я могу сделать ваш групповой портрет. Над фоном пришлось бы поломать голову… но в муках творчества рождаются самые любимые произведения, — Кейт задумалась о чём-то своём, с её лица сошла эта полубезумная хищная улыбка, делая черты мягче и спокойнее. Так она даже смахивала на обычного человека. Нормального человека.

Перемена оказалась слишком разительной, Стайлз аж рот раскрыл от удивления. Это не укрылось от внимания Кейт, она склонила голову, а потом фыркнула:

— У меня такое строение лица. Досталось от отца, да и брату от него перепало. Стоит улыбнуться, как смахиваем на маньяков, а стоит расстроиться или расслабиться — на серийных маньяков. Зато меня ни разу не ограбили.

— Во всём важно видеть положительные стороны, — заикаясь, согласился Стайлз. Он такого признания никак не ожидал.

— Вот моя визитка. Подозреваю, что я порядком напугала вас обоих, особенно Дерека. Я постараюсь загладить это недоразумение. Поэтому, если понадобится помощь, можете обратиться ко мне в любое время. А теперь прошу меня извинить. Остальные гости ждут.

Уже на улице, в ожидании Пэрриша, они с Дереком поражённо смотрели друг на друга и не знали, что сказать. Вот это поворот, так поворот.

— Я бы даже не отказался от сигаретки сейчас, — заметил Стайлз. — Этот мир ещё может меня удивить!

— Тебя удивить легче лёгкого. Например, сказать, что Санты и Зубной Феи не существует, — фыркнул Дерек, приходя в себя.

Стайлз картинно всплеснул руками и схватился за сердце, шатаясь и изображая обморок. Дерек рассмеялся и подхватил его за плечи, утешая и ведя к подъехавшей машине. А что оставалось? Только смеяться над нелепейшим стечением обстоятельств.

         В первый день — точнее, вечер — подписания контракта, Стайлз с отцом сидели с одной стороны, напротив Дерека. Сейчас же, в день окончания контракта, Стайлз сидел рядом с Дереком и в ужасе смотрел на злополучные бумажки, ворох бумажек. Копии договора, выписки со счетов, какие-то закрывающие бумажки… Возможно, стоило внимательнее отнестись ко всем этим юридическим тонкостям, ведь это его работа, как-никак! Но сейчас единственное, что хотелось с ними сделать — сжечь. Или утопить… В крайнем случае, сожрать. Короче, сделать что-то, что угодно, лишь бы Дерек остался тут, под боком. Или хотя бы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но никак уж в чёртовом Бикон-Хилз! Стайлз уже успел сгрызть один ноготь, пока отец, поправляя очки и бросая на сына странные взгляды, зачитывал некоторые пункты из контракта. Вылавливались отдельные слова про добросовестное исполнение обязанностей, про перевод последней суммы уже на личный счёт Дерека, что было приятно иметь дело… Боже, какая всё это чушь, думал Стайлз. Он продолжал грызть ноготь, не смотрел на Хейла, в ужасе пялился на расплывающиеся буквы и пытался не думать, как будет жить дальше. Это пугало до панической атаки и темноты перед глазами. И чёрт бы с течками, как теперь жить без ворчливого хмурого занудного выращенного волками Дерека?

         Как теперь жить без регулярных походов в библиотеку? Кто будет подпихивать яблоки вместо сандвичей? Кто будет критиковать Властелина Колец (сам Стайлз отказывался это делать, никогда и ни за что)? Кто будет обнимать, так что дышать тяжело? Кто будет слушать бесконечный словесный понос? Кто будет лежать рядом и так сладко пахнуть? Кто будет смотреть в глаза? Казалось, что с уходом Дерека уйдёт и жизнь, которую Стайлз только-только успел распробовать. Ту, нормальную и полноценную жизнь, о которой мечтал и которую не получал со смерти мамы. Навернувшиеся слёзы пришлось украдкой смаргивать, но папа всё равно заметил. А вот Дерек сидел изваянием и был, как всегда в важные моменты, погружён в себя и свои мысли. Хорошо, что не увидел. Не хотелось выставлять себя ещё большей размазнёй.

         Стайлз в расстроенных чувствах подумал, что Дерек видел его самым размазанным размазнёй, и расстроился ещё сильнее. Где он ещё найдёт такой подарок судьбы? На аукционы больше ни ногой. На улице? Стайлз болезненно нахмурился, увидел, что альфы поднимаются и тоже поспешил встать на ноги, правда чуть не уронил стул и опять создал лишнюю суету и шум.

— Стайлз, — уверенно произнёс Дерек.

— Дерек, — чуть ли не заикаясь проблеял Стайлз.

— Наш контракт с этого момента закрыт и больше не действует, — Стайлз согласно покивал, пытаясь сделать вид, что не умирает внутри. — Я этому рад, потому что я могу сделать и сказать кое-что, что давно хотел сказать и сделать.

— Только не бей ногами… — нервно хохотнул Стайлз, холодея.

— Я тебя люблю.

— Чего?..

         Вместо пояснений Дерек подался вперёд и поцеловал в губы. Прямо при отце, который вздохнул так громко, что невозможно было не заметить. Поцелуй был почти целомудренный, но чувственный и, чёрт возьми, это был первый настоящий поцелуй Стайлза! Совсем не романтичный! И первое признание! Топорное и слишком простое! В самый ужасный момент, когда он был готов бегать по потолку от паники! Дерек был настоящим поленом. Вся эта ситуация была абсолютно в его духе. Когда альфа отстранился, на его лице блуждала дебильная полупьяная улыбка. Чёрт, Дерек выглядел влюблённым и даже не думал стесняться этого! Стайлз смотрел на него во все глаза и никак не мог выдавить из себя хоть что-то.

— После всех этих скандалов с родителями, разборок с сёстрами, я понял одно. Что они все неправы, что они из-за контракта видят только одну сторону ситуации. И, знаешь, я принципиально ждал окончания этих полутра лет, — Стайлз почувствовал, как его лицо вытягивается. Дерек тоже в лице поменялся и поспешил продолжить. — Я ждал не только из-за них! Из-за тебя тоже. Чтобы в наших с тобой отношениях не было никаких договорённостей и неоднозначностей.

— В наших отношениях… — пробормотал Стайлз, не сводя глаз с Дерека. Он ушам своим не верил.

— Ну, да. Если ты, конечно, захочешь, чтобы у нас были отношения, — выражение лица Стайлза снова поменялось, а Дерек внезапно начал запинаться и сделал шаг назад. — Потому что я хотел бы, чтобы у нас были отношения. И давно хотел. Сначала просто хотел, потом отношений… Стайлз, зачем тебе стул?!

         Действительно, в руках оказался стул, на котором он только что сидел. И этот самый стул грозился опуститься на голову одному тормознутому и слишком принципиальному альфе. Стайлз даже не сразу понял масштабы своей злости, которая затопила его мгновенно и под завязку. Полезли клыки и когти, из горла рвались не самые дружелюбные порыкивания. Всё естество требовало крови и отмщения за себя любимого и несчастного.

— Позволю себе напомнить один момент, — откашлялся отец. — Ты, дорогой мой сын, сам просил беречь эти стулья, которые ты выбирал почти полгода, потому что не находил сочетания обивки, дизайна и породы дерева. И в первую очередь беречь от самого себя.

— Да ладно, пап, я тихонечко, — Стайлз кровожадно улыбнулся и шагнул на Дерека, который почувствовал реальную угрозу жизни и здоровья.

— Поставь стул на место и ломай о своего альфу свои вещи! Желательно в приватной обстановке своей или его комнаты! — рявкнул отец, поспешно собрал все документы в папку и сбежал из столовой. Потенциальное смертоубийство его не заинтересовало. Стайлз всегда подмечал за отцом излишний фатализм, но стул вернул на положенное место.

— Поговорим? — осторожно спросил Дерек и увернулся от когтей, что метили ему в щёку. — Ясно.

         Выяснять, что именно было ясно, Стайлз не стал, он рванул с места и повалил альфу на пол, давая выход клокочущей ярости внутри. Дерека хотелось покромсать на кусочки поменьше, а потом сожрать в сыром виде, сбрызнув бальзамическим уксусом. И, возможно, слезами. Вот же говнюк! Стайлз так страдал! Так мучился! Думал, что ему чудится, что едет крышей от безответной влюблённости! Думал, что все эти долгие взгляды, чуть более долгие, чем принято, обнимашки, странные фразы… Что это всё неправда! А это правда! И от него так долго её прятали! Зачем Дерек так издевался над ним?! Из-за каких-то своих сраных принципов и обиды на маму?! Стайлз обязательно объяснит, почему все эти причины и не причины вовсе, а жалкие оправдания. Сразу после того, как набьёт ему морду или откусит шматок мяса с ляжки. То есть, как только почувствует себя отмщённым за свои страдания.

         Их потасовка, где Стайлз рычал и гонялся за Дереком, а тот как мог уворачивался и убегал, затянулась. Сначала они перевернули вверх дном всю столовую, опрокинув стол и разбив несколько ваз, потом переместились в гостиную, где содрали с полов все ковры, раскидывая их на диваны и журнальные столики. Жертвами пали настольная лампа и тяжеловесные часы. Они хотели ворваться на кухню, но Марта преградила путь, грозя полотенцем и лишением сладкого. По пути наверх Стайлз больно ударился лопаткой о перила, но зато смог-таки сомкнуть зубы на боку Дерека. Сладкий момент триумфа не испортил даже ватный привкус футболки.

         Приложить брыкающегося Стайлза к двери оказалось сущим наслаждением. Дерек не усердствовал, но омега охнул и сбавил темпы смертоубийства. Они так и замерли, впритирку друг к другу, побитые, помятые и на адреналине. Дереку казалось, что он слышал гулкое биение чужого сердца. Он прижался ещё теснее, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь. Стайлз погасил свои мигалки, да и придержал когти с клыками, выдохшись. Он шмыгнул носом и помотал разодранным рукавом рубашки:

— Я знаю, что теперь ты при деньгах, чувак. Поэтому ты мне должен новую любимую рубашку.

— Извини, но такую же страшную я найти не смогу, — поддел Дерек и получил обиженный тычок в плечо.

         Рука Стайлза легко пихнула его, но в итоге осталась на месте, он осторожно огладил чуть вспотевшую кожу и покраснел. Очаровательно покраснел — ушами. Дерек прежде не встречал омег, которые краснели бы от такой ерунды. Даже в колледже.

— Стайлз?

— М?

— Хочешь заняться сексом?

         Наблюдать, как на его щеках расплываются алые-алые пятна, Дереку понравилось. Его будоражила неопытность и невинность Стайлза, его неловкие попытки флирта, неуклюжие подмигивания и смущение от случайных прикосновений. Хотелось узнать, каким он будет, развяжи ему руки. Наверняка, невыносимым. Однако, проверить стоило.

— Можно хотя бы поцеловать тебя? — снова спросил Дерек, не дождавшись ответа на предыдущий вопрос.

— С-смотря куда.

         Дерек не выдержал и расхохотался в голос. У него не было и шанса не влюбиться в это бесноватое чудо в танцевальных туфлях. Целовать Стайлза хотелось везде, особенно в те злополучные родинки. Но начать можно было с губ или щёк. Можно было поцеловать в висок, зарыться носом в волосы, чтобы подышать запахом, тихо порычать на ухо и снова поцеловать в висок. Пальцы, длинные и узловатые, тоже требовали поцелуев. Весь Стайлз, нецелованный, капельку неуклюжий и не подозревающий о своей привлекательности, требовал поцелуев, пристального внимания и горячих ласк. Дереку так хотелось по-настоящему раствориться в его запахе, что последние пару течек были просто невыносимыми. Как он вообще мог сдерживаться и держать все части тела при себе? Особенно когда знал, что и сам Стайлз не будет против рук под одеждой. Сейчас это казалось чем-то сверхъестественным, невероятным.

— Я продырявил твою футболку, — вздохнул Стайлз, расковыривая прокус на боку ногтем. — Она мне нравилась.

— Ты купил мне три одинаковые футболки. Ты же все три и испортил.

— Я страшен в гневе! И вообще я тебя купил! А это значит, что все сопутствующие материалы и неиспользованные расходники после завершения контракта я вправе потребовать обратно.

— Если ты хотел, чтобы я разделся, мог попросить.

         Стайлз опять покраснел и отвёл взгляд. Дерек хмыкнул, перестал подпирать его собой, отошёл на два шага и неспешно стянул с себя испорченную футболку, кинув её на пол. Следующими в угол полетели носки с кедами. На моменте расстегивания ширинки и стягивания джинсов с задницы, Стайлз втянулся в процесс и тоже содрал с себя рубашку, отрывая остатки пуговиц. Дерек даже не успел снять штаны, когда омега напрыгнул на него, повисая на шее и обхватывая ногами за талию. Дерека порядочно мотнуло, но устоять он смог, только подхватил Стайлза под задницу, подсаживая выше и утыкаясь носом ему в ключицы. Рот наполнился слюной, как в предвкушении пира, и Дерек не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии. Он облизнулся и мягко прикусил Стайлза за горло, небольно сжимая зубы. Омега в ответ на нехитрую ласку застонал так, что член дал знать о себе моментально.

— Чувак, ты же понимаешь, что я даже не целовался толком? — хрипло и суматошно напомнил Стайлз. — А ещё, когда мы спали вместе, я тебя лапал. Мне даже не стыдно! Ты не представляешь, как мне иногда хотелось забраться под тебя и тереться задницей, пока ты не сделал бы то, что положено делать альфам с омегами во время течек. То, что я иногда трогал тебя за вполне приличные части тела, было лишь ради того, чтобы убедиться в твоей реальности. Меня иногда так вело, казалось, что ты ненастоящий какой-то, глюк.

— Всё в порядке, я настоящий, — Дерек провёл языком до подбородка и поцеловал дёрнувшийся кадык. — И я не злюсь, если ты переживаешь за это. И я уже хочу заняться делом.

— Презервативы, чувак. Не забудь про них, умоляю.

— Где?

         Стайлз махнул в сторону комода, сказал про верхний ящик и поспешно слез с рук, отходя к кровати. Он делал вид, что занят сдиранием покрывала с необъятного лежбища, но Дерек чувствовал на себе его взгляд. А ещё Стайлз был ужасно возбуждён, его запах витал в комнате, пусть и не такой густой, как в течки. Но так даже лучше, трезвость ума никогда не бывала лишней. Дерек скинул почти сползшие джинсы, перешагнул через них и полез за резинками.

— Стайлз, нахрена такая огромная пачка? — не смог не удивиться он, найдя целую коробку из пятидесяти штук. — У тебя даже игрушек нет!

— Это папа положил на следующий день, после твоего появления… — Стайлз опять покраснел и не знал, куда деваться от неловкости.

         Дерек кинул коробку на кровать и подобрался к мнущемуся Стайлзу со спины, демонстрируя однозначность намерений. Тот вздрогнул, но не растерялся, легко потёрся задницей, заставляя дышать глубже, и с оглядкой на Дерека на четвереньках пополз в центр кровати, где бухнулся на спину, подтянул коленки, приподнял таз и снял с себя брюки вместе с бельём. Его возбуждением запахло ещё сильнее, голова закружилась, а в горле пересохло. Поганец откинул одежду подальше, бросил на Дерека нечитаемый взгляд и отвернулся, улёгшись на бок. Спина, вся в родинках и ссадинах, выглядела слишком напряжённой, лопатки красиво ломали бледную кожу, а позвоночник изгибом вёл к красивой заднице. Между ног у Стайлза уже блестело от выделившейся смазки. Дерек смотрел и жалел, что не умеет рисовать. Он никогда прежде не видел никого и ничего красивее. Никто прежде не приводил его в такой захлёбывающийся восторг один своим видом.

         Раз омега приглашала, не стоило медлить и гневить ожиданием. Как бы брачные игрища альф и омег не были забавны и приятны, всё равно никому особо не хотелось получать острыми когтями. Особенно за неудовлетворительный секс. Дерек осторожно устроился рядом, чувствуя, как Стайлз пышет жаром. Рука легла на напряжённое плечо, провела по руке, потом животу, боку, бедру, чтобы потом опять вернуться на живот. Стайлз задышал чаще, но не шелохнулся и не дёрнулся, он позволял гладить себя, но всё ещё боялся. Он боялся, этот запах пробивался даже через возбуждение, но Дерек не переживал, он знал себя, знал Стайлза и знал, что всё пройдёт отлично.

         Не удержавшись он скользнул пальцем в ложбинку ягодиц, провёл ниже и мягко погладил чуть припухший влажный сфинктер. У Дерека прежде не было парней в партнёрах, но где-то на уровне подсознания, он знал, что ничего совсем уж специфического быть не должно. Может быть, чуть больше подготовки и ласк. Вот этого для Стайлза было не жалко. Даже наоборот. Его надо было заласкать, заполнить любовью, укрыть заботой и потом наслаждаться одним видом сытого счастливого омеги.

— Ты знал, что девчонки-омеги недолюбливают парней-омег? Всё из-за члена. Парни могут урвать в два раза больше удовольствия.

— Не обязательно было сообщать мне этот занимательный факт сейчас.

— Я заскучал, — поддразнил Стайлз, облизнувшись и улыбаясь одними глазами.

         Мысленно пообещав себе выпороть засранца когда-нибудь, Дерек обхватил Стайлза за грудь, притянул к себе и жадно впился в губы. Они сцепились так же яростно, как полчаса назад, только не чесали друг о друга зубы, а пытались запихнуть языки поглубже друг другу в рот. Было слишком хорошо, как никогда прежде. Стайлз, который лежал, неудобно выгнув шею, завозился, перевернулся, отрываясь на секунды и поспешно возвращаясь, прижался к Дереку грудью и закинул ногу ему на бедро. Они сплелись в объятиях и начал кататься по кровати. То Стайлз оказывался сверху и пытался неуклюже потереться всем телом, то Дерек вжимал его в кровать и нежно клокотал ему на ухо. Первым, конечно, сорвался Стайлз, он выпустил когти и вспорол боксеры Дерека с обеих сторон, отпихнул его и так призывно развёл ноги, что не наброситься на него стоило слишком больших усилий.

— Ты меня динамил слишком долго, чувак, так что придётся расстараться, — кажется, гадёныш окончательно освоился со своими гормонами, потому что по обонянию ударила одуряющая порция феромонов. Дерек заскулил, натурально заскулил, и ткнулся носом в живот Стайлза, вылизывая его.

— Обязательно… — голова соображала очень медленно. Минуты три Дерек вспоминал о чём-то важном, пока целовал аккуратный стайлзов член и лобок с кудрявыми волосками. — А смазка у тебя есть?

— Блядь, Дерек, из меня течёт, как пиздец! Без смазки обойдёмся! — его живот подрагивал от напряжения и возмущения. Дерек даже получил пяткой в бок за нерасторопность, но всё равно постарался не поддаваться и не спешить.

         На глаза попался вожделенный треугольник из родинок, Дерек припал к нему губами, а пальцами поспешил проверить на сколько Стайлз готов принять его. Оказалось, что почти готов. Стоило чуть нажать на вход, как пальцы довольно легко вошли — и первый, и второй, и третий. Стайлз на все движения реагировал очень остро, его стоны били по ушам, а смотреть как он выгибается и подставляется под пальцы можно было бесконечно. Он громко дышал, широко раскрыв рот и жмурясь. Дерек не удержался и провёл языком по сухим губам, урвал себе ещё поцелуй и нехотя потянулся за резинками. Нехотя, потому что отрываться сейчас от омеги и оставлять без внимания казалось настоящим преступлением. И правда, стоило убрать пальцы, как Стайлз напугано и растеряно уставился на него.

— Дерек… — он так жалобно позвал, что первый презерватив разорвался вместе с блистером.

— Я здесь. Сейчас-сейчас. Ты ведь не хочешь залететь после первого секса?

— Я тебе за это член бы откусил, — интимно поделился Стайлз и развёл ноги шире, приглашая.

         Второй презерватив дался и даже не порвался. Правда, Дерек замер с рукой на члене, засмотревшись. От накатившей похоти и чувства собственности опять полезли клыки. Хорошо хоть слюни не потекли. Стайлз недовольно нахмурился и поёрзал, принимая более сексуальную позу, которую только он и считал сексуальной. Ну, раз зовут, глупо было бы отказываться. Дерек на четвереньках подобрался ближе, навис и снова поцеловал в обкусанные губы. Он немного разнервничался и медлил, но от Стайлза зафонило недовольством. Именно этот запах бил по носу и самооценке сильнее всего, особенно если учуять его в постели.

— Скажи, если будет больно, — просипел Дерек и медленно вошёл в Стайлза, жмурясь и задерживая дыхание. Омега отозвался тихим стоном и дрожью. — Стайлз?..

— Всё отлично, Дерек! Заткнись, бога ради, и трахни меня, как одну из своих французских девушек!

         Они крепко обнялись, замерли на секунду, а потом начали двигаться. Дерек пытался поймать ритм, Стайлз пытался подмахивать и устроиться удобнее. Когда Дереку пришлось оторваться от него, чтобы уложить иначе, Стайлз недовольно разхныкался и почти начал возмущаться, но Дерек заткнул его поцелуем и занялся делом. Как-нибудь потом он обязательно объяснит, что первый секс не всегда чудесный, романтичный и приятный. Особенно с девственниками. Правда, со Стайлзом всё шло даже слишком хорошо, как в слюнявой романтичной комедии для подростков. Стоило уложить его на бок и придержать за коленку, и секс стал похож на секс. Дерек упирался коленями в матрас и целовал Стайлза в плечо. Тот стонал, явно сдерживая голос, цеплялся за подушку и стеснялся смотреть в глаза. Самая очаровательная в мире омега, и она в объятиях Дерека.

         С каждым толчком Стайлз всё теснее притягивал Дерека к себе, хватал за плечи, шею и волосы, что-то беззвучно шептал и хватал ртом воздух. Дерек ловил каждое его движение, улыбался, как придурочный, и не переставал двигаться. Ощущение времени пропало, а всё тело затопило бесконечным чувством единения. Голова пошла кругом, дышать стало тяжело, а внутри всё сладко скрутило. Дерек даже не сразу понял, что это был оргазм, а не микроинсульт.

— Божечки, это узел? Дерек… это точно узел… — Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом, огромными глазами уставился на Дерека, который проворонил важный момент. Только не хватало порвать Стайлза в первый же их секс! Он на пробу двинулся назад, но узел уже сильно распух, запирая их, а потом и вовсе вышибая остатки мозгов.

Вязать омег в первый же секс было неприлично и попахивало средневековьем, но сейчас Дереку было глубоко фиолетово на все приличия и нормы. Оргазмы один за одним простреливали всё тело, а стоило толкнуться чуть глубже, как удовольствия немели пальцы и закатывались глаза. У него никогда не было таких вязок. Это всё из-за Стайлза. Стайлза, который сжимал его всем собой, рыдал в шею и кончал насухую, завывая. Наверное, со стороны это могло выглядеть, как насилие, но Дерек точно знал, что чувствует его омега сейчас — чистое удовольствие, растянутое на несколько минут и выворачивающее всё тело наизнанку.

— Ты как? — спросил он, чуть придя в себя.

— Если я не смогу ходить…

— Я буду носить тебя на руках, — усмехнулся Дерек, устраиваясь на Стайлзе и обнюхивая его чуть вспотевшие волосы.

— Боже, ты ужасен, — фыркнул омега.

— Ты слишком часто упоминаешь бога, когда мы в постели. Мне стоит ревновать?

— Не знаю. Но теперь я буду ревновать тебя ко всем. Даже к Лидии. Даже к Джексону! Я наконец-то окончательно убедился, какой куш я сорвал, поэтому делиться им я ни с кем не собираюсь, чувак. Так и знай. Ты ещё пожалеешь, что признался мне. Ты вообще пожалеешь, что подписал контракт со мной!

— Я готов подписать ещё один.

— Это какой?

— Брачный, например.

         Стайлз громко фыркнул, но расслабился и забрался пальцами в волосы. Он всё правильно понял, Дерек это знал. Они оба знали.

         У самого Бикон-Хилза аэропорта не было, городишка вряд ли бы набрал и две сотни тысяч жителей. Пришлось арендовать машину и почти четыре часа колесить по трассе. Ни отец, ни Мелисса по этому поводу никаких эмоций не испытывали, только тихо переговаривались о своём или мурлыкали под радио. Стайлз не вслушивался, наоборот, воткнул в уши свою музыку, но включить забыл. Дерек наконец-то, после долгих баталий, эмоциональных разговоров по телефону и безумной переписки, помирился с родителями и полторы недели назад, отпросившись с работы на удалёнку, улетел в обнимку с ноутбуком и записями. Он даже извинился перед Стайлзом, хотя не был обязан, да и извиняться было не за что. А потом, через два дня, позвонил и позвал к себе. Вернее, все Хейлы решили проявить гостеприимство и позвали семью Стилински на примирительный ужин и приятные выходные на умеренно дикой природе. Посмотреть на Дерека в его естественной среде обитания хотелось, но снова встречаться с Хейлами не очень.

         Стайлз депрессовал, тоскливо смотрел на мелькающие за окном сосны и надеялся, что его тоску развеет Скотт. Он соблаговолил отлепиться от своей Элиссон и перетащить свою жопу из замороженной Аляски в солнечную Калифорнию. Его тоже позвали в гости. Скотти помялся, но соблазнился историей про заповедник, устыдился, что давно не видел семью и купил билеты. Его самолёт приземлился почти на сутки раньше, чем их, поэтому план был такой: добраться до отеля Скотта, освежиться, перекусить и ехать к Хейлам.

         Навигатор мелодично пропел про небольшой затор в километре от них. Стайлз заинтересовался и увидел, что они почти приехали. Городок оказался абсолютно типичным, низкорослым, с высотной застройкой в центре. Вдоль улиц мелькали вывески сетевых магазинов, лавки местных предпринимателей и большие семейные автомобили. Странно было осознавать, что Дерек вырос в этих совершенно заурядных местах. Даже для его занудства местечко было слишком скучным. Стайлз зевнул и обрадовался, что они здесь всего на пару дней, а ещё понадеялся, что Дерек улетит вместе с ними. Провести одну течку без него было возможно и даже терпимо, но совершенно не хотелось.

— Я успел здесь немного оглядеться, — сообщил Скотт, помогая с чемоданами. — Забегаловка за углом вполне ничего. И кофе подливают без проблем. Местные, конечно, пялились на меня. Наверняка, все про всех знают, а я новенький. Почувствовал себя звездой! Даже подумывал нацепить кепку и солнечные очки, ну, Стайлз, знаешь? Как у Марвела.

— Маскировка на уровне Щ.И.Т.а? — рассмеялся он в ответ. — Сработало бы наверняка.

— Как дела у Эллисон? — спросила Мелисса, заходя в номер и оглядывая обстановку. — Думала, ты приедешь вместе с ней. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

         Она говорила об одержимости Скотта своей девушкой. В какой момент ни набери ему или ни напиши сообщение, он отвечал, что Элиссон рядом, на кухне или в душе. И выглядел он при этом до противного счастливым. Возможно, Стайлз бесился бы и завидовал, но теперь у него был Дерек. Чужая успешная личная жизнь уже не задевала так сильно, как прежде.

— Нет-нет! Она всё поняла, когда я рассказал ей куда еду. Тем более у неё важные ежедневные замеры, она даже мне их не доверяет.

— Давно не виделись, сынок, — отец подошёл к Скотту и крепко обнял, похлопав по спине. — Привози Элиссон с собой в следующий раз.

         Мелисса поцеловала его в лоб, а со Стайлзом они обнялись ещё у машины. Переодевшись с дороги в более подходящую для прогулки по лесу одежду, они сначала перехватили лёгкий бранч в отрекомендованной Скоттом кафешке, а потом рванули в заповедник Хейлов. Официантка очень мило объяснила им по какой дороге лучше подъехать, чтобы машина не застряла на грунтовке и не села на дно. Наверняка, чтобы потом хвастаться, что поговорила с эко-туристами, и распускать всякие нелепые сплетни. Стайлз на неё даже внимания особо не обращал. Он успел соскучиться по Дереку, хотел обнять своего плюшевого альфу и больше не отпускать так далеко и так надолго.

         Лес выглядел очень живописно, пока они добирались до дома, Стайлз успел увидеть кучу белок и голенастого зайца, который проводил их машину внимательным взглядом. Скотт с умным видом разорялся насчёт всех животных, что они замечали по дороге, называя и латинские названия, и характерные для их вида болячки. Он явно подготовился к встрече, его бро хотел заткнуть Хейлов за пояс познаниями в звериных болезнях, и, видимо, таким образом отомстить за Стайлза. Скотти всегда был таким по-простому заботливым и таким искренним в своей опеке, что порой было неловко просить его остановиться.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте, — отец припарковался в положенном месте (а где ещё мог припарковаться бывший коп?) и не успел выйти из машины, как заметил людей. — Нас уже встречают. Давайте все будем милыми и попробуем начать всё заново?

— Я только за, пап, — кивнул Стайлз. Мелисса тоже согласилась, Скотт только проворчал что-то под нос.

         Семья Стилински-Макколл вылезла из машины и пошла навстречу к дому Хейлов и самим подтягивающимся один за одним членам семьи. Их было реально много. Целая толпа разных возрастов от совсем мелких детишек до пожилых. Это немного пугало, слишком много Хейлов для Стайлза. Он видел фотографии, но в живую семья выглядела действительно большой.

— Здравствуйте! Как дорога? Не устали? Вы обедали? — Джеймс вырвался в первые ряды, немного запыхавшийся и взлохмаченный. — У нас тут ЧП, на Талию с Дереком пролилось не самое приятно пахнущее удобрение минут двадцать назад. Боюсь, что одежду придётся сжечь, — он неловко рассмеялся и стал поспешно представлять всех всем.

         После скомканного сдержанного знакомства большая часть семьи разошлась по своим делам, а с гостями остались Джеймс и Кора. Младшая сестрёнка осторожно косилась на Стайлза и вежливо улыбалась старшим, пока они все шли к вольерам. Джеймс обкатанными фразами просил посмотреть то налево, то направо, вворачивал, что они обновили на пожертвования, и делился планами на будущее.

— Вот наши волчатки, — кивнула Кора на большой вольер. — Недавно малыши начали выходить из логова. Мы пока близко никого не подпускаем, их мама волнуется, может быть агрессивной. Но они вылезают поиграть на солнышке, можно посмотреть издалека.

         По периметру вольера прогуливался большой матёрый волк. Он никуда не торопился, иногда останавливался и оглядывал свои владения уверенным хозяйским взглядом. Мимо зевак он прошёл привычно, в развалку, только поднял морду, принюхиваясь к новым запахам.

— Какой клёвый. Я на Аляске видел волков, но издалека, — восхищённо выдохнул Скотт. — В нашей клинике был только огромный гризли. Помнишь его, Стайлз? Я присылал фотографии.

— Помню, — покивал тот в ответ.

— Я тоже помню, — нахмурилась Мелисса. — Особенно, как ты забрался к нему в клетку.

— Он был под наркозом, мам! Мне надо было обработать его рану ещё раз!

— Стайлз! — голос Дерека разнёсся над всем двором, привлекая к себе внимание. Альфа помахал рукой издалека, приветствуя всех.

         Не успев ничего сделать в ответ, Стайлз оказался за спиной неожиданно злого Скотта. Бро оттеснил его за себя и крупными прыжками помчался к насторожившемуся Дереку. Они замерли в двух метрах друг от друга и о чём-то ругались.

— Божечки, Скотти… — Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой. — Он говорил, что первым делом начистит Дереку его бандитскую рожу в качестве мести за все мои страдания, но я не думал, что всё так серьёзно, — переживать или кидаться разнимать двух альф он не спешил.

Между тем словесная перепалка плавно, но стремительно переросла в крики, а затем и в рыки. Волк в вольере насторожился, учуяв запах агрессии в воздухе. Даже ничего не понимающий в зоологии или когнитивной психологии не смог бы не увидеть наклёвывающуюся драку. Что Скотт, что Дерек пригнулись, смешно растопырили ладони с выпущенными когтями и начали медленно то сближаться, то отдаляться. Первым пока никто не нападал. Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой, а потом обратился к Коре:

— Мне нравится, как ты ведёшь страницу в Инстаграме. Некоторые кадры можно сразу отправлять на обложку “National Geographic”.

— Эм… Спасибо, — Кора смутилась, не зная, как реагировать. — А тебе всё равно, что эти двое сейчас порвут друг друга?

— Кто? — искренне удивился Стайлз, потом обернулся на всё ещё кружащих и рычащих альф, тыкнул в них пальцем и отмахнулся. — Это зоолог против ветеринара, а не два профессиональных рестлера. Так что мы можем наслаждаться этим нелепым зрелищем сколько угодно, всё равно никто не пострадает.

— Стайлз! — возмутился отец.

— Ну, пап! Разве я неправ? Посмотри на них! — оба альфы так и продолжили кружить, только начали смешно прыгать и качаться из стороны в сторону. — Помнишь, мы смотрели с тобой Бриджит Джонс? Помнишь ту нелепую драку в фонтане? Это моя личная версия! Я заслужил свою личную драку в фонтане! Я такое же сокровище, за которое не грех подраться, как и Бриджит!

Отец остолбенел от такого заявления, но быстро пришёл в себя, Мелисса тихо хихикала в кулак, Джеймс смущался, а Кора не растерялась и достала телефон, включая видеосъёмку.

— У меня будет самый лучший подарок на Рождество! — кровожадно улыбнулась она, наблюдая за скачущими альфами на экранчике. Зрелище было смехотворным, глупо было не использовать такой шанс для получения компромата на будущее. Стайлз полез за своим телефоном в карман, желая заполучить кусочек веселья в своё облачное хранилище, как отец вырвал смартфон из рук и хмуро кивнул на альф.

— Ладно… — проворчал он себе под нос и пошёл вперёд, размахивая руками и громко крича. — Дерек, пускай ты и похож на горячего мексиканского контрабандиста с самым сильным СПФ-кремом в мире, но даже твоя невыносимая сексуальность не перекроет траур по моему братишке Скотти! Уступи ему ради меня! Всё равно главный приз, а это я, Стайлз, уже у тебя! И пускай кто-нибудь может сказать, что я не приз, а якорь на шею и пожизненная каторга! Это всё ложь и зависть! Мы же любим друг друга, да? И это самое главное! Верно?


End file.
